Sobre Asas e Caminhos
by Meriu
Summary: Um pássaro voa pelos céus, deixando cair de suas asas pequenos fragmentos que, lentamente, vão formando os caminhos seguidos por eles dois. NejixTenten - Cap.41 On - Aquecimento
1. Cap 01 Expectativas

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san (que tem merecido algumas porradas, mas tudo bem...)

_Nota:_ Fanfic centrada no time Gai e no casal NejiTen. Se você apóia NejiHina de outra forma que não seja como primos, bem... Há um grande acervo no resto do site.

_Nota 2:_ Histórias curtas, quase um copilado de oneshots (que em alguns casos possuem ligação umas com as outras). X3

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 1 –**

**Expectativas**

Todos os jovens aspirantes a genins daquele ano esperavam ansiosamente por Iruka-sensei na sala de exames da Academia de Konoha. Naquele dia ocorreria o importante anúncio que os acompanharia dali para frente: a formação de seus times, sua 'célula de três homens'.

Apesar de tudo a descontração era clara. As carteiras de três pessoas eram ocupadas por grupos que conversavam e comentavam, tal como um de meninas sentadas em um canto próximo da porta, sobre suas aspirações quanto a integrantes do time.

"Minha maior preocupação," – comentou uma das kunoichis – "é se vou ficar ou não no mesmo time do Neji-kun." – afirmou, com os olhos brilhando de empolgação.

"Ele é um pouquinho mal educado algumas vezes... Mas é um garoto _interessante_, além de ser muito forte." – suspirou uma loira – "Realmente, cair no time dele seria ótimo, nee?" – findou, sorrindo maliciosa.

Todas riram, concordando.

"Por que tanta graça em um dia tão importante como hoje?" – questionou uma jovem de cabelos castanhos, que acabara de chegar, sustentando um sorriso divertido no rosto de expressões amigáveis.

"Olha quem fala. Você é quem está quase sempre sorrindo, Tenten. Não fale de nós..." – retrucou outra, brincando.

"Estávamos conversando sobre quem seria legal ter no time." – explicou a loira.

"Hum... Interessante." – comentou Tenten, mostrando um pouco de desinteresse – "E a que conclusão _brilhante_ chegaram?" – questionou, apoiando-se em uma mesa próxima.

"Neji-kun." – responderam todas, animadas.

A morena as fitou calmamente e deu de ombros.

"Hum... Legal." – murmurou, sorrindo.

"Você não me parece empolgada assim." – comentou outra com um bico – "Não gostaria de cair no time dele?" – perguntou.

"Tanto faz."– replicou, sincera.

"Você, que é foi considerada uma das melhores dentre as meninas formadas, devia estar animada pra cair com alguém que condiz com sua capacidade, não?" – questionou uma, fitando-a calmamente.

Tenten revirou os olhos diante da pergunta. Ela era boa em atirar armas e nunca errava um alvo, tinha algumas habilidade em taijutsu, se virava bem em um ou outro ninjutsu, tinha uma ínfima noção de genjutsu e não tinha muita força e resistência, ou seja, ela definitivamente não era uma das melhores.

Olhou as garotas que a fitavam. Talvez elas é que fossem ruins...

Suspirou.

"De verdade, para mim tanto faz. É só um shinobi como qualquer outro." – reafirmou.

"Nah, ainda não consigo acreditar." – retrucou uma das genins.

"Ele vem de uma família nobre, é o mais forte do nosso ano e é considerado um gênio!" – exclamou outra.

"Além disso, é tão bonito..." – murmurou uma morena, sendo acompanhada pelas garotas que assentiram com um suspiro sonhador – "Você não acha, Tenten?" – questionou.

A jovem franziu o cenho, pensativa.

Ela não costumava olhar muito para aparências e nem tinha muita noção sobre isso. Sabia que para aquelas meninas Hyuuga Neji era um exemplo de 'bonito' enquanto Rock 'sangue-quente-fracassado' Lee - como elas o chamavam - era o exato oposto. Para Tenten, no entanto, não havia diferença entre ambos.

Um amontoado de ossos, músculos, órgãos, chakra e outros adicionais, tudo envolvido cuidadosamente por uma fachada diferenciada. Aquilo era o ser humano – ou ao menos os que ela conhecia –.

Não acreditava que era aquela fachada que determinava uma pessoa bonita ou feia. Havia outras coisas bem mais profundas envolvidas.

Se Neji era bonito?

Não sabia, mas tinha que responder alguma coisa. O olhar insistente daquelas meninas começava a se tornar chato.

"Bem..." – murmurou, ainda pensativa – "Eu não sei se ele é bonito como vocês dizem, mas eu gosto dos olhos dele." – concluiu, satisfeita.

E sem maiores explicações, a jovem de coques saiu andando até uma carteira mais à frente, acompanhada pelo olhar incrédulo das meninas e o intrigado de um rapaz de orbes perolados sentado não muito distante dali.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Um novo projeto que pretendo levar ao mesmo tempo do _Procura da Vida_ (próximo capítulo em processo de produção). Um conjunto de pequenas histórias (fechadas nelas mesmas, ou não) sobre momentos do casal que eu mais aprecio dentro do universo de Naruto: Neji e Tenten.

Farei o possível, mas não garanto que será uma postagem periódica (apesar de eu ter muitos capítulos prontos), afinal, tenho uma vida fora-net com aulas, trabalhos e etc. Então, paciência, onegai. X3

Aliás, peço desculpas também por esse capítulo não estar com um bom 'ritmo'. Os próximos serão melhores (espero).

Enfim, dúvidas, sugestões, críticas e elogios serão sempre aceitos. Seja via e-mail ou reviews (apertando o botão 'go' ali em baixo)! o/

Grata a todos,

Até mais!

_Meriu (Abr/2008)_


	2. Cap 02 Três

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san (que tem merecido algumas porradas, mas tudo bem...)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

**–** **Capítulo 2 –**

**Três  
**

Após as explicações e os últimos conselhos de professor e ninja, Iruka passou a anunciar os números e os nomes que compunham os times daquele ano.

A voz do chunnin ecoava pela sala silenciosa, enquanto os alunos mantinham a suas reações quanto ao time – fossem estas de satisfação ou do exato contrário – restrito apenas a suas faces.

Então, o time nove daquele ano foi anunciado: Tenten, Hyuuga Neji e Rock Lee.

Os olhares das garotas se voltaram imediatamente para a colega, invejosas.

Tenten suspirou. Imaginava que isso poderia acontecer, mas apesar de tudo, estava satisfeita. Seu time não lhe parecia ruim.

Neji ficou indiferente. O time realmente não importava, contanto que não o atrapalhasse.

Lee, por sua vez, sentiu seu ânimo se esvair aos poucos. A idéia de ficar no mesmo time do 'gênio' não lhe era exatamente atraente a primeira vista.

E quando a lista de alunos terminou e todos se moveram para se sentar com seus respectivos companheiros, os jounins começaram a aparecer na sala, um por um, chamando pelo número de seus times.

Tenten, Neji e Lee, por mais que em um momento inicial tivessem pensamentos bem distintos sobre o seu recém formado time, naquele instante, ao ouvir seu número chamado pela voz animada do _estranho_ sensei, suas mentes convergiram naturalmente para uma mesma opinião: fosse bem ou mal, aquele time com certeza mudaria suas vidas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Capítulo curto, eu sei. Quase um double-drabble, mas como dito no primeiro capítulo, serão pequenas histórias e quando digo pequenas, podem ser pequenas assim ou pequenas de quase 30 páginas do word, ninguém sabe. No entanto, creio que esse será o mais curto. Não consigo escrever menos que isso. o.o'

Originalmente eu ia esperar para postar daqui a uma semana, mas preferi postar antes, visto que ele era realmente curto. õ.o'

Um capítulo para retratar o pontapé inicial do time Gai. Nada extremamente profundo, mas não por isso menos importante. Espero que tenham gostado.

Ah e fiquei realmente satisfeita por todos os add, favs, enfim, por aqueles que leram e gostaram da minha humilde fic. X3

Agradecimentos especiais à _Prisma159_,_ Rafa-chan_, _Ana-chan n.n_, _Hullopallosa_, _Uchiha Yuuki_ e _MitsukoMiyuki_ pelas reviews kawaii's.

Fico feliz que tenha mais gente que ainda goste do casal! \o/

Eu vou fazer o possível para a retratar a Tenten do modo mais coerente que eu conseguir, tanto em relação ao anime como ao mangá. Exagerando onde for necessário, sem extrapolar limites ou coisas do gênero – e isso inclui o relacionamento entre ela e o Neji –.

A fic continuará, não se preocupem. Creio que as postagens serão semanais ou quinzenais, mas não prometo nada. Nunca se sabe o amanhã (e quando a imaginação vai virar e falar "estamos em greve até tempo indeterminado! XP").

Aliás... Isso me lembra que tenho muito a melhorar ainda em termos de escrita. Porém eu tento e fico satisfeita que apreciem, mesmo existindo uns erros bem tristes... XD

E por fim, ficarei feliz com reviews, independente do tamanho. O que importa sempre será o que ela quer passar, mesmo que isso seja descrito em uma palavra.

Dúvidas, reclamações e etc, e-mail ou reviews!

Domo arigatou a todos.

Ja ne! o/

_Meriu (Abr/2008)_


	3. Cap 03 Objetivos

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 3 –**

**Objetivos**

Na cobertura da academia, os membros do time nove permaneciam sentados um ao lado do outro observando o seu sensei de cabelos em forma de cuia, roupas verdes em excesso e sobrancelhas grossas: Maito Gai.

"_Ah... sabia que as sobrancelhas do sensei me lembravam alguma coisa."_ – pensou Tenten, sorrindo internamente enquanto procurava, com todas as suas forças, guardar sua empolgação com o novo time para poder ouvir os discursos do professor.

Ao seu lado estava Rock Lee. O 'fracassado' daquele ano, que conseguira se formar por seu esforço incomum em taijutsu, ouvia com interesse as palavras do sensei que se assemelhava fisicamente ao jovem garoto.

Ao lado deste, o 'bonito', o 'gênio', o tão _aclamado_ Hyuuga Neji se sentava de modo displicente, fitando um ponto qualquer com desinteresse.

Os olhos de Gai avaliaram rapidamente seus novos alunos com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

"Yosh... A partir de hoje vocês são gennins." – comentou, com um olhar bem-disposto – "Quero que me digam qual é o objetivo de vocês." – disse, observando-os atento.

A morena se prontificou a responder.

"Eu quero me tornar uma ninja realmente forte como Tsunade-sama, a kunoichi legendária." – respondeu, animada.

Um objetivo óbvio com uma figura importante como meta. Apesar de ter dito sem de fato pensar, Tenten não negava que em parte aquilo era verdade. Primeiro, porque qualquer kunoichi que se preze deveria admirar Tsunade-sama, uma das poucas mulheres que conseguira real destaque naquele mundo tão... homem; segundo, pois era um fato que Tenten desejava ser forte, afinal, aquilo era um compromisso que ela firmara consigo mesma.

Então o sensei se voltou para Neji, que não quis responder. Talvez por não saber, talvez por não desejar falar, talvez por estar incerto.

Lee, por sua vez, estendeu-se sério.

"Eu! Eu!" – exclamou, efusivo recebendo o assentimento do sensei – "Mesmo não podendo usar ninjutsu e genjutsu, eu quero provar que mesmo assim eu posso me tornar um excelente ninja. Isso é tudo para mim." – afirmou com convicção transbordando dos olhos negros, fazendo um sorriso gentil se formar no rosto de Gai.

O jovem Hyuuga, no entanto, deixou um barulho semelhante a um riso contido escapar por seus lábios.

Uma pessoa incapaz de fazer genjutsus e ninjutsus era alguém que não estava destinado a ser um ninja e, por mais que ele lutasse, aquele destino não mudaria. Jamais.

O garoto de grossas sobrancelhas se levantou, irritado com o companheiro, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar admirado da kunoichi de seu time.

Ele possuía um objetivo interessante pelo qual, sem dúvidas, valia a pena lutar.

A jovem de coques sorriu, assistindo Lee e Neji discutirem.

Um professor com animação que ia além de qualquer compreensão humana, um colega esforçado e admirável, outro apático e gênio e ela, sorridente e imparcial.

Um time balanceado por suas próprias diferenças, dificilmente poderia vir a ser um time ruim.

Ao menos, aquilo era o que ela esperava.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Um capítulo rápido (e meio truncado) sobre o time Gai. Sim, há uma mistura de pessoas (entre primeira e terceira) que é uma beleza, mas creio que seja, apesar dos pesares, entendível, nee? o.o''

Sem muito mais o que falar, agradecimentos especiais a _Wan_ e _Ana-chan n.n _(again! :D)

Dúvidas, reclamações e etc por e-mail ou reviews!

Domo arigatou a todos.

Ja ne! o/

_Meriu (Abr/2008)_


	4. Cap 04 Vôo

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 4 –**

**Vôo**

Após aquela conversa inicial, Gai passara a avaliar por seus próprios olhos o potencial de seus alunos nas três principais áreas ninjas: genjutsu, taijutsu e ninjutsu, comprovando que, tal como mostrado no histórico da academia, seu time era definitivamente do tipo 'taijutsu' com boas habilidades em 'ninjutsu' e o mínimo necessário em 'genjutsu'.

A partir dali, treinos puxados para a área que lhes cabia passaram a ser feitos. Naquele dia em específico, treinariam a rapidez e a mira por meio do lançamento de kunais em alvos, estando estáticos e em movimento.

O primeiro a se prontificar foi Lee. Acertar os alvos, estando parado em frente a eles foi tranqüilo até certo ponto, mas em movimento... Apesar do rapaz identificar a posição com rapidez, sua mira não era precisa o bastante para acertá-los. No final, de 100 alvos 43 foram acertados.

Neji em compensação mostrou um resultado melhor, 87 de 100. A maioria dos erros se deu por menos de um centímetro – uma distância mínima, mas que era determinante –.

Por fim, para assombro de seus companheiros e satisfação do professor, Tenten mostrara uma mira incomum acertando, com precisão cirúrgica, os cem alvos em seus respectivos centros.

Lee logo saiu de seu estado de espanto para ir parabenizar a colega junto do professor, ambos transbordando entusiasmo.

O gênio Hyuuga nada fez além de continuar a observar de longe a jovem de olhos castanhos.

Durante a academia lembrava dos boatos de uma aluna cuja pontaria era excepcional, mas nunca dera muita bola, afinal, boatos eram sempre boatos além de se tratar de uma alun**a **– algo que em sua mente levemente machista era algo decerto inconcebível –. Agora, pela primeira vez tinha de admitir a si mesmo estar errado e não apenas isso...

Um olhar levemente melancólico se formou por trás do rosto impassível.

Cada vez que ele a viu pular aos céus para lançar uma arma, por um breve instante ele podia jurar que a colega de time estava voando livremente com um leve sorriso em meio à expressão concentrada.

Uma impressão interessante que, contudo, fazia Neji sentir uma ponta de inveja despertar em seu peito.

Afinal, diferente de Tenten, ele nunca poderia voar livre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Grata por aqueles que lêem / leram / lerão e mais grata ainda se me deixarem reviews... (sou uma autora carente. ó.ò...)

XD

Cuidem-se, Ja ne! o/

_Meriu (Abr/2008)_


	5. Cap 05 Lema

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 5 –**

**Lema**

Os dias passaram e o treinamento com o time prosseguiu. Depois dos testes feitos, Gai passara a lutar ele próprio contra seus alunos, a fim de verificar até onde ia o potencial de cada um.

Aqueles treinos sempre vinham acompanhados de muitos discursos e ensinamentos.

Os relacionados a fogo da juventude quase sempre eram descartados – ao menos por Neji e Tenten –, contudo, alguns outros se mostravam realmente úteis. Dentre eles, o que ganhara destaque fora o de que 'um verdadeiro ninja jamais pode se dar por satisfeito com sua situação atual e sempre deve buscar uma evolução em suas habilidades'.

Eles não podiam se dar por vencidos. Deveriam sempre lutar para se tornarem melhores, fosse como shinobis, fosse como pessoas...

Porque devia trabalhar duro.

Porque aquele era seu destino.

Porque desejava ser realmente forte.

"O que foi, já se esgotaram?" – questionou Gai, fitando aos três genins ajoelhados sobre o chão – "Vocês não mudaram nada de ontem para hoje." – provocou.

O sensei no fundo não os culpava. Estavam ali desde o início da manhã e agora, a tarde já começava a cair.

"Ainda não." – murmurou Lee, se levantando com um olhar determinado.

"Não vou desistir enquanto não superar o nível que atingi ontem." – afirmou Neji, de pé.

"Temos que ficar mais fortes!" – exclamou Tenten, fitando ao sensei com seriedade.

"Mais fortes do que éramos ontem!" – bradou Lee seguido de Neji e Tenten, socando o ar, fazendo o sensei sorrir satisfeito.

"_Tornem-se mais fortes do que vocês eram ontem."_

Aquele era o lema que os fazia seguir em frente não apenas como time... mas também como indivíduos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Outro texto sobre o time Gai e a motivação que os cerca.

Grata a todos que lêem, leram e lerão e agradecimentos especiais à _Prisma159_, _MitsukoMiyuki_ e _Bellinha2345_ pelas reviews deixadas (estas aliás, me deixaram realmente feliz X3).

Obrigada pela paciência e, para aqueles que esperam momentos Neji e Tenten, acreditem, mais cedo ou mais tarde, sim, eles chegarão (e até mesmo eu estou ansiosa para isso... XDDD).

Ja ne! o/

_Meriu (Abr/2008)_


	6. Cap 06 Quebra Cabeça

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 6 –**

**Quebra-Cabeça**

O quarteto estava de volta à Konoha após mais uma missão bem-sucedida. Gai precisava entregar o relatório ao Hokage ainda naquele dia e, assim sendo, partiu enquanto o restante do time se encaminhou para do campo de treinamento.

No meio do caminho, contudo, Neji soltara um comentário ácido sobre um erro de Lee que por muito pouco não acarretara no insucesso da missão e, irritado, o jovem sangue-quente desafiara o Hyuuga para uma luta. Este, obviamente aceitara o desafio, afinal, nada tinha a perder.

Tenten fitava a tudo, resignada. Aquilo já estava virando uma rotina previsível.

Sem demonstrar qualquer surpresa, acompanhou o rapaz de grossas sobrancelhas ser arremessado, voltando-se para o mesmo.

"Lee..." – suspirou com ambas as mãos sobre a cintura – "Você não aprende nee? Não tem como você o derrotar. Neji é diferente de você, ele é um gênio." – repreendeu-o.

Não que fosse adepta ao discurso de ser gênio ou não, mas cansara de ver Lee se arremessar de cabeça sobre Neji, quase que literalmente. Ele tinha que perceber que eles eram 'diferentes' e se aquela era a forma de fazê-lo perceber essa 'diferença', ela não via outra escolha.

"Gênio?! O que é um gênio?!" – questionou em resposta o de grossas sobrancelhas, cortando qualquer pensamento da colega – "Mesmo eu não tendo talento, eu vou superar um gênio com trabalho duro! Isso é tudo pra mim! Este é o meu jeito ninja!" – exclamou, com clara irritação.

Perante aquelas palavras, tudo o que a morena pode fazer foi fitá-lo, surpresa.

"É impossível, Lee." – desta vez quem falava era Neji – "Não importa o quanto você tente, você não poderá me derrotar." – disse, e apesar das palavras duras, seus olhos não mostravam crueldade e sim uma profunda convicção – "Isso é algo que já foi decidido." – completou.

"Não é verdade!" – retrucou o Rock, firme – "Não é..." – murmurou, mais baixo.

Após um longo período de silêncio, Lee sem maiores explicações se levantou e saiu andando, deixando Neji e Tenten para trás.

O rapaz suspirou. Tinha gente que realmente não entendia o seu lugar.

"Concordo..." – murmurou Tenten, esticando os braços sobre a cabeça, espreguiçando-se.

Neji nada disse, apenas fitou à companheira de time, com o mesmo olhar apático.

"Concordo com o Lee." – explicou, ante o olhar do Hyuuga – "Não é verdade o que você disse. Não há nada decidido." – disse, pensativa.

Os olhos brancos a fitaram, tão sérios quanto os castanhos.

"Todos nascem com um destino pré-determinado, imutável. Isso é um fato, uma verdade." – retrucou o moreno.

"Pois eu não creio nisso." – afirmou a kunoichi, teimosa – "Eu vejo o destino como algo moldável. Cada passo, cada palavra, cada decisão, cada gesto, seja seu, seja de outrem, é uma influência em seu destino. Ele não é 'pré-determinado'."

O rapaz suspirou novamente, com um meio sorriso claramente sarcástico.

"Você age como se pudesse _ver_ esse tal 'destino imutável'." – observou a morena, com um quê de impaciência ao ver a face do colega.

"E se eu pudesse?" – contestou Neji, fitando-a com a costumeira expressão impassível.

"Eu diria que você mente ou que é cego por não vê-lo direito." – retrucou, aborrecida.

"Fala como se conhecesse o destino." – replicou o Hyuuga, desdenhoso.

Silêncio.

Os orbes chocolate apenas fitaram os olhos claros do colega por um longo tempo e, por fim, Tenten sorriu.

Um sorriso diferente do habitual sorriso agradável e transparente. Um sorriso desafiador que passou a Neji a clara impressão de existir alguma coisa oculta por trás dele.

Ela suspirou, cansada, e se virou, sem qualquer traço daquele ou de qualquer outro sorriso no rosto.

"Bem, até amanhã, Neji." – disse, andando em direção da cidade deixando para trás um jovem gênio e um quebra-cabeça.

Um quebra-cabeça em forma de sorriso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Yoh minna! o/

Um capítulo realmente divertido de escrever onde, bem, creio que posso dizer 1 x 0 para Tenten. XD Espero que vocês também tenham gostado, e se alguém não entendeu a reação da Tenten, bem, nem eu. Ela fez isso por si só.. o.o''

Grata a todos os leitores kawaii's que favoritaram e agradecimentos especiais à _Prisma159 _(again³! \o/), _MitsukoMiyuki _(again³! \o/)_ ,_ _Monique-sama_ e _ikaira _pelas reviews deixadas.

Obrigada pela paciência.

Ja ne! o/

_Meriu (Mai/2008)_


	7. Cap 07 Crença

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 7 –**

**Crença**

Na manhã seguinte, Gai mandara um aviso dizendo que fora escalado de última hora para uma missão e, devido a isso, seu time teria o dia livre.

Neji, aproveitando esta oportunidade, decidira que tiraria o dia para treinar no campo de treinamento que usualmente seu time ocupava. Ao chegar no local, contudo, qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Lee chutando o tronco surrado ali existente.

Preferiu não interrompê-lo. Esperaria que o colega parasse ou ao menos desse uma pausa.

Logo que se sentou em um galho qualquer de uma árvore próxima a fim de esperar, Tenten se fez presente, aparecendo ao lado do shinobi que treinava.

"Ei Lee, posso falar com você?" – questionou.

"O que você quer?" – perguntou, emburrado.

Aparentemente, ele ainda estava chateado com os acontecimentos do dia anterior.

A morena suspirou, colocando uma das mãos na nuca enquanto a outra pendia ao lado do corpo.

"Me desculpe por ontem. Acho que escolhi mal as palavras." – disse, com um olhar sério, um tanto sem jeito.

O rapaz de grossas sobrancelhas nada disse, como permitindo que ela prosseguisse seu discurso.

"Quando eu disse que vocês eram diferentes e que o Neji era um gênio, eu não estava querendo dizer que você 'não tinha talento' ou o que quer que tenha passado pela sua cabeça." – explicou, baixando a mão da nuca para a cintura – "O que eu quis dizer na verdade é que vocês tem um 'ritmo' diferente." – adicionou, sendo então fitada pelos grandes olhos do Rock.

"Como assim?" – questionou o rapaz.

"Neji é um gênio e isso eu não posso negar, afinal, nos últimos tempos eu pude ver como a capacidade de aprendizado dele supera qualquer um." – disse, pensativa – "No entanto, por mais que você não seja um gênio, eu sei que você também não é um fracassado como diziam." – afirmou.

Tanto Neji quanto Lee abriram os olhos, espantados.

"Você errou, sim, e apesar de no mundo ninja erros não serem permitidos, isso não muda o fato de que errar é humano e que é com estes erros que acabamos por aprender e melhorar." – e o fitou, com uma expressão séria – "Além disso, por mais que você demore um pouco mais, se compararmos a sua força atual com a de quando saímos da academia, sem dúvidas houve melhoras." – observou – "E por mais que soe como consolo, acredite, depois de ver o progresso que houve, eu acho que essa história de 'trabalho duro' pode mesmo dar certo." – disse, sorrindo entusiasmada.

Ficaram em silêncio, até que um sorriso singelo se abriu no rosto de Lee.

"Arigatou, Tenten." – murmurou, com um olhar mais animado.

"Que é isso..." – retribuiu a kunoichi – "Agora, prepare-se!" – exclamou, colocando-se em pose de luta.

"Nani?" – exclamou o sobrancelhudo, fitando-a sem entender – "Lutar com você?" – questionou.

"Acho que posso te ajudar a treinar melhor do que esses troncos estáticos, nee?" – perguntou, divertida – "Ora vamos... Eu não sou tão fraca assim." – adicionou, vendo que o rapaz não se movia.

"Osu!" – exclamou Lee, posicionando-se também.

Após isso, o jovem gênio pulou da árvore na qual se encontrava, caminhando para o sentido oposto do campo onde os outros dois de seu time iniciavam um combate de taijutsu.

Talvez um reflexo de suas próprias vontades, talvez apenas um modo de não ficar mal com o companheiro de time. De um jeito ou de outro, aquelas palavras sinceras proferidas por Tenten, aos ouvidos de Neji soaram como a mais infame das mentiras.

Afinal, ele não acreditava naquilo.

Para ele, o poder, a genialidade, o fracasso e todo e qualquer outro aspecto humano eram regidos por um destino único, imutável e pré-determinado.

Aquela era sua visão.

Aquele era seu mundo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Yoh minna! o/

Bem, um capítulo não muito longo, mas que mostra um pouco do caráter da Tenten, da crença existente em Neji e a capacidade de perdão do Lee.

Espero que tenham gostado e grata aos que favoritaram e agradecimentos especiais à _Uchiha Yuuki_,_ Prisma159 e_ _MitsukoMiyuki _pelas reviews deixadas.

Uchiha Yuuki-san, concordo... Lee é a perseverança personificada e o Neji é alguém que precisa expandir seus horizontes... XD Eu entendo como a vida é complexa, então não se preocupe, não há porque se desculpar. X3

Prisma159-san, Tenten é uma incógnita. Ela geralmente gosta de testar o Neji (vide episódio 14 do Shippuden), então é difícil prever se o sorriso dela tem ou não algum segredo. Quem sabe. O.o

MitsukoMiyuki-san, concordo com você, Neji era alguém deveras... limitado. Vai ser interessante escrever essa transição... o.o Ah sim, e aqui estou eu continuando... X3

Obrigada pela paciência de todos.

Ja ne! o/

_Meriu (Mai/2008)_


	8. Cap 08 Exceção

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 8 –**

**Exceção**

Sozinha em meio a uma clareira próxima a um dos campos de treinamento, rodeada por armas e pergaminhos abertos, a jovem kunoichi respirou fundo, sentando-se sobre um tronco caído enquanto fitava, com um olhar frustrado, o boneco de palha que lhe servia de alvo.

"Tsc... Droga." – murmurou, irritada.

"Pausando?" – questionou uma voz indiferente às suas costas.

Tenten se virou, encontrando um par de olhos brancos observando-a calmamente.

"Ah, olá, Neji." – cumprimentou, entediada, enquanto brincava com uma arma que se encontrava em sua mão – "É, estou. Cansei desse boneco de palha. Ele não é muito simpático." – disse, lançando seu 'brinquedo' no alvo, sem olhar, acertando-o em cheio.

"Treinando uma nova técnica?" – perguntou o rapaz, notando os pergaminhos sobre a grama.

"É, tentando." – suspirou – "Queria tornar meu ataque um pouco mais eficaz, mas evocar e lançar as armas ao mesmo tempo tem se mostrado algo complexo para mim. No fim, sempre acaba faltando meia dúzia a ser evocado." – e rolou os olhos, com um quê de frustração.

"E Lee?" – questionou novamente, notando a ausência do rapaz.

"Está com o Gai-sensei." – disse, conformada por ter perdido o parceiro e alvo móvel de treinos – "Fazer o que. É o melhor para o Lee. Ele com certeza vai aprender muito mais com o sensei do que aprenderia comigo." – disse com um sorriso tranqüilo e satisfeito por seu amigo.

Neji fitou a companheira de time por alguns instantes, voltando-se para observar o boneco de palha enquanto se sentava ao lado dela. Os olhos, antes perdidos de Tenten, se focaram no rapaz, assumindo uma expressão desentendida.

"Cansei de acertar o ar." – limitou a explicar sem fitá-la, apático, fazendo a morena rir.

"Sabe, apesar de sempre estar com essa cara de poucos amigos e ser um tanto quanto arrogante, eu te acho legal, Neji." – afirmou, contendo o riso.

A expressão indiferente se alterou para uma levemente incrédula. Ela era sincera. Até demais.

"Você sempre faz afirmações curiosas sobre mim..." – constatou, fechando os olhos.

Os olhos castanhos fitaram o gênio, confusos.

"Eu já falei outras coisas sobre você?" – questionou, tentando forçar a memória.

"Há alguns meses." – replicou, com simplicidade.

Ficaram em silêncio. Neji fitando o céu e Tenten fitando Neji.

"O que foi?" – perguntou o rapaz, incomodado com o olhar constante da companheira de time.

"Será que a afirmação curiosa que fiz foi sobre eu gostar dos seus olhos?" – questionou, observando os mesmos.

O rapaz apenas assentiu com um aceno.

"Ah, então você ouviu aquilo..." – disse com uma expressão sem graça, relembrando o dia da formação dos times – "Mas por que é curiosa?" – perguntou, realmente sem entender.

"As pessoas costumam temer estes olhos, não gostar deles." – retrucou, fitando-a.

A morena pareceu ponderar.

"Eu sei que você faz parte do clã Hyuuga e que ele é um dos clãs mais nobres dentro da vila por carregar uma poderosa linhagem sanguínea." – disse, calmamente – "No entanto, não conheço muito sobre as linhagens existentes em Konoha, então não sei porque temer." – replicou, dando de ombros.

Neji sorriu com desdém.

"Mesmo sem saber o poder que estes olhos carregam, muita gente os estranha só de vê-los." – comentou, lembrando dos cansativos comentários durante a época da academia.

"Por causa da falta de cor e o fato de você não ter pupila aparente?" – perguntou, recebendo outro aceno – "De verdade, não acho isso estranho." – afirmou, pensativa – "Aliás, o fato de seus olhos serem inteiros branco é o que me fazem realmente gostar deles." – e sorriu novamente.

O Hyuuga apenas a fitou, com quase certeza absoluta de que sua companheira de time não era uma pessoa normal.

"Por eles serem brancos, eles passam a impressão de que todas as cores podem ser vistas através deles. É bem divertido, além de ser incrivelmente bonito." – afirmou, mesmo que ele nada perguntasse – "Fora isso, eles me lembram a lua e... eu gosto da lua." – acrescentou, sorrindo.

O mesmo sorriso que possuía algo nas entrelinhas, novamente naqueles lábios.

Um sorriso debochado se formou por parte do gênio. Ela definitivamente não era uma pessoa normal.

"Vamos treinar." – disse, sério, levantando-se.

"Hã?" – questionou Tenten, confusa com a repentina frase.

"Vamos treinar." – repetiu – "Creio que seja mais proveitoso do que ficarmos parados conversando sobre seus gostos estranhos." – e a fitou com um olhar sarcástico.

Ela suspirou, resignada, levantando-se também.

"Estou começando a achar que me equivoquei em pensar que você é legal, Neji..." – disse, fazendo-o a fitar de soslaio, indiferente.

Olhos transparentes e sinceros, bem como seus sorrisos e suas falas. Forte de seu próprio jeito e com uma atitude pouco convencional que tornava o convívio com ela não tedioso.

Tenten era uma garota fora de qualquer padrão pré-estabelecido e uma figura que Neji tinha curiosidade de entender e da qual, inconscientemente, ele não se importava de estar sempre próximo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Yoh minna! o/

Um pouco da visão de Neji sobre sua companheira de time e a desta sobre os olhos do gênio. Não mais, não menos. XD

Espero que tenham gostado! X3 Agradecimentos especiais à _Prisma159 e_ _Naia-chan _pelas reviews deixadas.

Prisma159-san,  
Sim, Neji é um cabeça dura, e o episódio 14 do shippuden (apesar de não ter nada a ver com o manga), ele é tããão fofo! X3  
Realmente, é uma pena a Tenten não ter um passado, mas pensando pelo lado bom, acaba tornando isso um trabalho para nós, fãs! XD  
Quanto ao sobrenome, bom, isso é normal. Nem a Tsunade, o Gaara, a Temari, o Kankurou, tem... o.o (e por mais que digam que é "Sabaku no", eu ainda acho que não é, assim com o "Mitsashi" que resolveram usar na Tenten u.u).  
Eu atualizo rápido entre aspas... XD  
Tenho alguns capítulos já prontos. Basta revisar e postar. Estou tentando adiantar o máximo. Não quero que ocorra o mesmo que com minha outra fic. x.x'  
E sem problema quanto ao tamanho das reviews! Fico feliz mesmo com uma única palavra! X3

Nana-chan,  
Bem vinda ao mundo das reviews! XD  
Bem, o primeiro capítulo ocorre momentos antes da Tenten, do Neji e do Lee se formarem (ou seja, cerca de um ano antes do anime / mangá começar e a Sakura, o Sasuke e o Naruto formarem o time sete). Os capítulos seguintes vão acontecendo a partir desta formação do time Gai. O de hoje, por exemplo, se situa cerca de cinco meses (eu acho) depois deles se formarem.  
Quanto até onde eu vou retratar... Bem, isso é algo que não posso lhe dizer... Gomen. (mesmo porque nem mesmo eu sei ao certo o.o'')  
Ah sim, meu perfil. Eu concordo quanto aos personagens secundários, mas não que a personalidade deles sejam mais legais, mas, no meu caso ao menos, geralmente são as que eu mais me identifico por assim dizer. XD  
Bem, qualquer pergunta, à vontade! X3

Obrigada pela paciência de todos.

Ja ne! o/

_Meriu (Mai/2008)_


	9. Cap 09 Laços

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 9 –**

**Laços**

Apesar de nos últimos tempos Gai em geral guiar os treinos de Lee, sobrando para Tenten e Neji treinarem entre si, ao menos três vezes por semana o sensei propunha uma luta entre os integrantes do time. Eles se dividiam em duplas e estas iam se revezando ao longo dos três dias de forma que, ao fim do terceiro dia, todos tivessem lutado contra todos.

Um modo que o sensei encontrara de cada um avaliar por si mesmo o crescimento dos outros e assim, aprenderem sobre a força de seus companheiros.

E, ainda que persistissem os suspiros de resignação, os gritos irritados e as palavras de escárnio, com o tempo, cada integrante do time passou a conhecer ao outro melhor e assim, aprenderam a aceitar as peculiaridades como parte integrante daquele companheiro, bem como os traços que formavam o caráter único de cada um.

Pequenos gestos, pequenos pensamentos, pequenos silêncios que acabavam denunciando o alterar daqueles laços que os uniam.

Um o aceitava abertamente.

Outro por parte o aceitava, por outra ainda persistia na denominação de 'rivais'.

O último, jamais o admitiria.

E por mais diferente que fossem suas reações, o fato era que, lentamente, eles deixavam de ver uns aos outros como 'companheiros de equipe' e passavam a se tornar 'amigos'.

Porque a ponte que ligava uma coisa à outra era o aprender a enxergar, aceitar e admirar os defeitos e valores que o outro carregava consigo. E isso, eles haviam aprendido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Yoh minna! o/

Um capítulo curto, mas um marco na vida do time Gai, que será chave na mudança de comportamento dos três entre eles.

Agradecimentos especiais à _Prisma-san e_ _MitsukoMiyuki _pelas reviews deixadas.

Prisma-san,  
Ahauhauau. XD Prepare sua passagem de avião moça, porque eu duvido muito que ele venha a dar a devida atenção algum dia. XP Tenho raiva desses autores que criam personagens (legais ainda por cima) e não dão um background devido... u.ú  
A Tenten é fofa. Eu também gosto dela! E nossa, nem sabia dessa do filme... Preciso baixar pra ver. XD  
Kissus!

MitsukoMiyuki-san,  
Primeiramente, quero que me perdoe caso eu venha a soar prepotente. Não é minha intenção!! x.x  
Bem, o da Tsunade, vero, dá pra deduzir, apesar de não me lembrar de ter sido citado antes. Já o "Sabaku no" muitos dizem que é o sobrenome dos irmãos da areia, no entanto, não o é. No torneio chunnin, no painel randômico das lutas preliminares sempre aparecia nome e sobrenome dos lutadores da vez, mas no caso da Temari, Gaara, Kankurou (bem como a Tenten), apareceu apenas o primeiro nome. Ou seja, "Sabaku no", na verdade é uma alcunha dada ao Gaara apenas (talvez por causa do Shukako).  
Já o "Mitsashi", que todos falam que é o sobrenome da Tenten, bem, eu procurei em muitos lugares, vi muitos sites e os únicos que citavam esse nome foram os em português do Brasil. Provavelmente algum fã escreveu, outros aceitaram e ficou por isso mesmo. No wikipédia em português (que em tese é confiável), por exemplo, uma vez eu mesma fui até lá e retirei esse sobrenome (não que tenha adiantado, mas enfim).  
Além disso, já fucei em sites em japonês, inglês, português, artbooks oficiais e nada do sobrenome para os irmãos da areia e a Tenten. Ou seja, não há, é tudo especulação. x.x  
Eu posso estar errada, sim, mas a princípio tenho certeza de que não estou (baseando minhas afirmações em tudo o que eu li e pesquisei). Então... É isso. Se quiser dizer 'não você está errada, MESMO' e me passar os sites que você citou e etc, à vontade. Estou aberta a mais infos. O.ov  
Desculpe qualquer coisa, se eu te ofendi ou algo do gênero sem perceber. X.x  
Bjom! \o/

Obrigada pela paciência de todos.

Ja ne! o/

_Meriu (Maio/2008)_


	10. Cap 10 Entrelinhas

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 10 –**

**Entrelinhas**

Era o terceiro e último dia do revezamento de duplas da semana e o treino seria entre Gai e Lee, Neji e Tenten. O sol começava a baixar quando, exausta, a jovem 'mestra das armas' – como Gai-sensei a apelidara no último treino – pediu uma pausa, sentando-se no chão acompanhada do Hyuuga que, apesar de não aparentar, também se sentia cansado.

"É incrível." – comentou Tenten, levemente ofegante, sentada de maneira relaxada – "Eu não consigo acertar uma mísera shuriken em você." – disse, sorrindo animada com a força do companheiro de treino.

Não era de hoje que ela reparara que fosse em treinos, fosse em combates reais, dificilmente ela presenciara o moreno sofrer grandes danos. Talvez um ou outro arranhão ou hematoma, mas ainda assim, nada suficiente para tirar-lhe a imagem de que Neji parecia alguém intocável.

"Qual é o seu segredo hein, Neji?" – perguntou, mais para si mesma do que para ele.

O silêncio perdurou, apenas entrecortado pela respiração pesada de ambos.

"Além do estilo de luta que eu uso e que você já conhece, há os meus olhos." – respondeu o rapaz, para total surpresa da morena que, de fato, não esperava nenhuma resposta – "Estes olhos fazem parte da kekkei genkai do clã Hyuuga, o Byakugan. Com eles posso ver através das pessoas, seu sistema circulatório de chakra, tenketsus, além de uma visão de quase 360º." – explicou, de modo breve.

A morena piscou algumas vezes, absorvendo aquelas informações.

"Nossa, eles são realmente espantosos." – disse, assombrada – "Deve ser um problema se conhecessem sobre eles nee?" – perguntou, sorridente.

Os olhos claros se abriram levemente e logo se voltaram para o céu.

"Na verdade, a existência do Byakugan, não é em todo um segredo no mundo ninja..." – replicou, fitando a imensidão azul – "Mas como você é do meu time, creio que tem o direito de saber por completo sobre estes olhos." – e fechou-os calmamente.

Um breve olhar sério e logo Tenten abriu um sorriso genuíno.

"Fico feliz que você confie em mim." – comentou.

"Eu não disse isso." – retrucou o rapaz, fitando-a sério.

"E quem disse que precisa?" – desafiou a kunoichi.

"Que besteira..." – murmurou, virando o rosto para o outro lado com os olhos fechados e uma leve expressão irritada.

"Estou brincando." – disse, sorrindo divertida.

O silêncio pesou enquanto a morena se encontrava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

A expressão do Hyuuga, quando este olhou o céu, era a de habitual indiferença, mas, por algum motivo desconhecido, naquele momento ela sentiu uma sensação incômoda percorrer por seu corpo.

Era como se, sem querer, ela pisasse em um terreno proibido. Um terreno que ia além das habilidades daqueles olhos e estava intimamente ligado com a vida e os sentimentos do próprio Neji.

Suspirou. Conhecendo o pouco que conhecia do jovem gênio, Tenten sabia que perguntas sobre aquele assunto deveriam ser guardadas até o momento em que ele decidisse – se é que um dia decidiria – falar sobre aquilo.

"Neji, de que modo você é capaz de ver através das pessoas?" – perguntou – "Digo, literalmente ou também de outras formas, como as entrelinhas que entregam o que as pessoas sentem?" – acrescentou, afinal, nada a impedia de formular outras questões.

"Ambas." – replicou, lacônico.

"Entendo..." – murmurou voltando o rosto para o céu – "Eu bem que queria ter essa habilidade." – comentou, pensativa.

E, por melhor que Neji fosse em ler as entrelinhas, naquele momento, tudo o que ele via atrás daquela frase, era alguém que procurava pensar em não pensar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Yoh minna!! o/

Um breve momento em que, apesar de sutil, Neji demonstra o mínimo da mudança citada no capítulo anterior (creio que caso o Lee perguntasse ele também responderia – soltando um comentário sarcástico ao fim, mas acontece... XD –).

Agradecimentos especiais à _Prisma-san,_ _MitsukoMiyuki _e_ Tenten n.n _pelas reviews deixadas.

Prisma159-san,  
Neji é o orgulho em pessoa... até quando ele agüenta é a pergunta! ;D  
Eu parei de ver o anime, apesar de que talvez um dia eu volte... mas leio o mangá porque ainda tem um ou outro personagem que eu goste... –arrancando os cabelos por causa deste- Quero parar com essa vida de ler, está atrofiando minhas idéias...! XDDD  
Muito obrigada e gostei bastante da sua fic e estou esperando pela próxima atualização da nova fic ouviu? \o/  
Kissus!

MitsukoMiyuki-san,  
Obrigada pelos elogios e também por não ter me condenado... XD (conheço muitas pessoas temperamentais, então melhor não arriscar nee? n.n')  
Eh, concordo... vai saber. As vezes o nome dela é Ten e o sobrenome é Ten, nunca se sabe... XD (ia ser engraçado no mínimo)  
Bjons e vou prosseguir! ;D

Tenten n.n-san,  
Bem vinda ao ffnet! \o/ E não escrevo muito bem, apenas (creio que) não escrevo muito mal é diferente... mas muito obrigada, fico lisonjeada... X3  
Sobre a Procura da Vida... Bem, eu ando com um pouco de bloqueio nesta fic, confesso, sem contar que vou começar a entrar numa parte densa dela. No entanto, estou quase acabando o próximo capítulo (entenda-se vai demorar pelo menos mais um tempo). Creio que em meados de julho ou, se eu conseguir ficar pensando nela por um dia inteiro, em algumas semanas ela será publicada. Apenas não garanto momentos Neji e Tenten, apesar de que com certeza a Tenten aparecerá. –evil smile-  
Kissus!

Espero que tenham apreciado este capítulo!

Atualmente eu estou possibilitada de postar um capítulo por semana, mas caso haja mais _comentários_, isso significa mais _motivação_, o que estimula a minha _imaginação_ fazendo com que eu crie todos os capítulos até o fim da fic o que, conseqüentemente levaria a _mais capítulos por semana_! :D

Brincadeira, mas é certeza que a fic será semanal por hora, a não ser que eu sofra algum acidente –bate na madeira– ou dê algum pau absurdo na net ou no meu pc –bate numa árvore–...

Creio que seja isso!

Ja ne! o/

_Meriu (Mai/2008)_


	11. Cap 11 Assombro

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 11 –**

**Assombro**

As semanas passaram calmamente trazendo consigo mudanças ao jovem time da besta de Konoha e, naquele dia, mais do que em qualquer outro anterior, Neji e Tenten puderam enfim constatar o quanto.

Fosse por sua capacidade de observar e analisar, fosse por seu conhecimento, o fato era que poucas coisas faziam Hyuuga Neji se espantar e, mesmo que Tenten fosse mais suscetível a surpresas, ainda assim também não era de se abater por pouca coisa.

Contudo, ao chegarem no campo de treinamento e ver aquelas duas pessoas semelhantes que não eram gêmeas nem mesmo parentes, não só não conseguiram conter uma expressão atônita, como todo e qualquer som ou palavra ficou trancado em suas gargantas, tamanho o espanto.

A semelhança entre Rock Lee e Maito Gai não mais se limitava ao tamanho das sobrancelhas e agora abrangia também os cabelos em forma de cuia, as roupas verdes com algo que lembravam polainas laranjas e o hitaiate vermelho preso à cintura.

A única diferença além da altura eram os expressivos olhos de Lee e o colete de Gai, mas estes detalhes em nada mudavam o fato de que eles eram uma mistura de estranheza e falta de estética no mínimo absurda.

Neji, ao ouvir ambos soltarem frases exclamativas sobre a nova aparência de Lee enquanto faziam a pose Nice Guy, por mais orgulhoso que fosse, teve de admitir que se não fosse pela existência da kunoichi no time, ele teria pedido – e conseguido fosse por quais meios fossem – a transferência de equipe naquele instante.

Afinal, em uma luta de dois contra dois, as chances de se sair empatado e os riscos de ele ser obrigado a aderir àquele uniforme, sempre seriam bem menores.

Já Tenten, por mais que seu conhecimento de moda não fosse da mais vasta e suas opiniões sobre a mesma fossem as mais liberais e variáveis possíveis, ela não podia negar que ver aquela dupla era, se não bizarro, no mínimo engraçado. Afinal de contas, não era exatamente algo comum ver dois homens com roupas tão coladas – algo que nem mesmo ela, que era uma garota, gostava de usar –.

E antes que Lee pensasse em perguntar o que os dois achavam de seu novo visual, tanto o gênio quanto a mestra das armas viraram as costas sumindo entre as árvores alegando que iam treinar.

Porque aceitar as escolhas – peculiares, diga-se de passagem – do amigo e do sensei era uma coisa, ter que mentir, omitir ou desconversar para não deixá-los chateado era outra, completamente diferente, e que eles não pretendiam experimentar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Yooooh minnaaaa! XD

Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo que, dentre todos até agora, foi o que eu mais me diverti em escrever. \o/

Eu gosto bastante do Gai e do Lee, mas não pude deixar esse momento passar em branco, afinal, deve ter sido um baque para o Neji e a Tenten chegarem a um treinamento e, ao invés de encontrar Lee com seu cabelo mais comprido e as roupas que lembram um kimono de Judô, encontrá-lo daquela forma... verde. XD

Agradecimentos mais do que especiais à_ Tenten n.n_, _Uchiha Yuuki _e _Prisma-san _pelas reviews deixadas. Eu adoro vocês, moças! X3

Tenten n.n-san,  
Não é modéstia, é verdade... o.o'' Eu vejo tantos autores que escrevem realmente bem que, quando leio meus textos eu penso 'cara, tenho muito a aprender ainda... x.x', porém fico realmente feliz em saber que você gosta dos meus textos. Isso é sempre uma motivação! X3  
Ahauhaua, nada perigoso, eu lhe garanto. Eu gosto da Tenten então... –para e pensa- Ok, mentiria se eu dissesse que 'eu gosto da Tenten então não vou fazer nenhum mal a ela', mas enfim, a princípio, nada malvado programado! XD  
Ah, sorry, sorry. Força de expressão. O.o'' Baterei numa porta na próxima vez! \o/  
Uia, carioca! Eu queria conhecer o jardim botânico algum dia. Apesar de pouco (quase nulo) conhecimento sobre plantas, eu as acho tão incríveis! X3  
E árvores eu ainda entendo, agora bigode... o.o'' Bem, é algo que não é do meu apreço... XDD  
Muito obrigada novamente e kissus!

Uchiha Yuuki-san,  
Oláolá! \o Eu estou bem, apesar de que trabalhos da facul vão começar a pesar a parti de agora... Damn... u.u' Mas é a vida.  
Ah, sem problemas com a demora! Eu já passei por essa época de vestibular e sei como as coisas ficam corridas e a vida vira quase um inferno, mas no fim, acaba valendo a pena! Aliás, vai prestar o que aonde, hein? X3  
Muito obrigada! X3 Na verdade, é mais uma tendência minha não fugir muito da personalidade dos personagens (apesar de às vezes ser inevitável) e de, conseqüentemente, não criar cenas que se fosse no anime ou no mangá, não aconteceriam.  
Eu também gostei bastante desta parte. Mostrar a sensibilidade que a Tenten possui. ;D  
E bem, o Neji é aquele típico cego que não quer ver. Creio que ele veja as próprias entrelinhas, mas prefere ocultá-la dos outros (e algumas vezes de si mesmo), o que acaba tornando uma missão para terceiros (Tenten?). Ohohoho, eu bem que queria que fosse eu ali, também. XD  
Eu não ligo se escrevem muito (ou mesmo pouco). Eu gosto! É interessante interagir com aqueles que lêem minha fic. X3 E bem, resumindo, muitíssimo obrigada pelo apoio! \o/  
Bjons e até! \o

Prisma-san,  
Creio que sim, ele confia na Tenten, bem como em Lee e em Gai, mas ele é orgulhoso demais para admitir ou fechado demais para ver. XD  
Mais para frente haverá capítulos mais longos (ou ao menos um assim), mas os curtos predominarão. Eles são mais simples, menores, mas transmitem melhor minhas idéias sem grandes enrolações. Fico feliz em saber que você gosta deles deste jeito que estou apresentando! X3  
Sobre sua fic: Uhu! Mal posso esperar! \o/ Fanfics NejiTen são tão raras (apesar de que ultimamente as NejiHina tem diminuído... o.o).  
Enfim, muito obrigada! É estimulante saber que há alguém que goste da minha humilde fic! X3

Kissus, ja! \o

Bem, espero que tenham gostado! \o/

Reviews, perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda! Creio que seja isso.

Ja ne! o/

_Meriu (Jun/2008)_


	12. Cap 12 Sol

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 12 –**

**Sol**

Magnífico.

Aquela era a melhor palavra que Tenten encontrara para definir a seqüência de golpes que Neji utilizara naquele instante.

Hakke Rokujuuyonshou.

A expressão concentrada do Hyuuga, as mãos que se moviam de forma precisa em uma velocidade espantosa, os pés que pareciam dançar – uma dança tão bela quanto letal –.

Naquele momento, depois de quase um ano desde que se formara na academia, a kunoichi pode constatar por fim que, de fato, Neji era alguém bonito. Calado, apático, levemente arrogante, mas ainda assim, bonito.

Duas mãos a agarraram pelos ombros, puxando-a para o lado, fazendo a morena perceber que, por muito pouco, tal constatação não lhe rendera uma kunai na altura do rosto.

"Você está bem, Tenten?" – perguntou Lee ao lado dela, logo após a puxar.

"Hai." – afirmou, voltando a atenção ao campo de batalha – "Acho que olhei em direção do sol e creio que isso me atrapalhou." – disse, pouco antes de iniciar uma luta contra um homem magrelo.

Lee a fitou com confusão.

"Mas o céu está _fechado_ e está _chovendo_, Tenten." – retrucou, defendendo-se de um chute.

Após aquela afirmação, a morena sorriu discretamente enquanto nocauteava o inimigo partindo para outro.

O sol brilharia, cooperassem os céus ou não.

E por mais estúpida que aquela metáfora soasse, no fundo de sua alma, ela era um alívio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Hi minna!! \o

Um capítulo curto, mas crucial, onde a Tenten percebe a beleza existente em Neji e demonstra (internamente) a preocupação para com seu companheiro de equipe.

Ressalto, no entanto, que a beleza que ela vê não é a mesma que as garotinhas da academia viam. É algo um tanto menos superficial...

E para constar, o nome "Hyuuga" é escrito com dois ideogramas (kanjis): 日 e 向. O segundo significa face, voltado para; o primeiro, dia, sol. Por isso a resposta de Tenten. X3

Aiai, enfim, agradecimentos mais do que especiais à_ Prisma-san_, _MitsukoMiyuki _e _Tenten n.n _pelas reviews kawaiizentas! \o/

Prisma-san,  
Ah... Tem aquele capítulo do anime em que apareceram a Tenten, o Neji e o Gai (acho que na imaginação do Lee, não sei)... Eu não vi o capítulo, mas foi medonho!! X.x''  
Ah, eu preciso ler sua fic. Ando tão ocupada que é uma das coisas que eu menos faço ultimamente é ler fics... x.x' Assim que eu puder eu vou ler! X3  
Muito obrigada pela review viw?  
E, poxa... Assim eu fico encabulada... #o.o#  
Kissus! \o

MitsukoMiyuki-san,  
Ahuahau Que bom que você gostou! Eu acho que se eu estivesse nessa situação, eu ia ficar em estado de choque... XD (No mínimo... .)  
Bjom e continuado! ;D

Tenten n.n,  
Desmaiado? Por quê? XDD  
Ah, muito obrigada, de verdade. Seus elogios são um estímulo para eu continuar e forçando a melhorar e, assim, fazer jus aos elogios que me são dados. n.n  
E eu não vou tentar entender, pode deixar... (eu sei como são essas, digamos, piadas internas... XD)  
Kissus! X3

Bem, espero que tenham gostado! \o/

Reviews, perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda! Creio que seja isso.

Muito obrigada a todos! \o/

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Jun/2008)_


	13. Cap 13 Selo

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 13 –**

**Selo**

Em mais um dia sem missões programadas e aproveitando o céu claro e pouco ensolarado, o 'gênio' e a 'mestra das armas' do time Gai haviam decidido que aquela era o uma boa oportunidade para uma luta séria entre ambos com direito a tudo o que tinham.

Enquanto o Hyuuga utilizava o Byakugan, movendo-se com rapidez para tentar acertar os tenketsus da morena, esta, por sua vez, esquivava-se com dificuldade ou se defendia com uma kunai dos dedos do adversário e, quando conseguia uma brecha, saltava para lançar suas armas sobre o rapaz que se desviava facilmente.

Distanciaram-se em um salto e a kunoichi pode sentir seu braço esquerdo formigar. Ele havia acertado outro ponto.

"_Kuso..."_ – praguejou mentalmente.

Ela sabia que se continuasse daquele modo, ele acertaria seus pontos de chakra lentamente e, ao final, quando ela não conseguisse mais se mover direito, a vitória seria de Neji – mais uma vez –.

Bem, ela não estava disposta a se dar por vencida tão fácil.

Com um movimento puxou um pergaminho de sua bolsa, fazendo os olhos claros do gênio a fitarem concentrados.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu..."_ – observou, preparando-se.

Aquele ataque seria grande e ele sabia – afinal, fora com ele que ela o aperfeiçoara –.

Com um movimento espiral, Tenten girou o pergaminho fazendo com que ele rodeasse seu corpo. Em ações precisas de evocação e lançamento, a inegável 'mestra das armas' fez um ataque massivo sobre o Hyuuga que hora desviava-se, hora as evitava com o Jyuuken.

E quando todas as armas evocadas acabaram, Neji viu Tenten saltar e mover seus dedos, percebendo que ela prendera linhas em cada uma delas e as puxava, algumas em direção às suas costas, algumas em um ataque frontal.

Um ataque massivo que funcionaria com muitos, mas não com o gênio que além de conhecer a maioria das técnicas e tipos de ataques da companheira de time, também tinha uma visão perfeita de tudo o que lhe acontecia por todos os lados.

Porém...

Uma kunai que atinge o alvo e outras que se aproveitam levemente do momento.

Olhos brancos e castanhos que se abrem.

Uma bandana que cai.

Um ataque que é imediatamente interrompido.

"Neji!" – bradou Tenten, aterrissando e correndo para perto do moreno que se encontrava agachado com uma expressão sofrida no rosto claro – "Droga, me desculpe, me desculpe!" – exclamava, exasperada por não saber o que fazer.

Como ele fora acertado? Por quê? Em todos os treinos, não importava quantos ataques ela tentava, o máximo que conseguia era acertá-lo de raspão, então como...

A respiração se tornou forte e, com um movimento, ele retirou a arma presa em suas próprias costas, contendo um grito de dor.

"Não foi fundo, eu... Estou bem." – disse, com certa dificuldade.

"Bem?!" – exclamou, fugindo de seus pensamentos – "Certo que não foi fundo, mas você está sangrando!" – replicou, irritada com a teimosia do rapaz – "Precisamos estancar o sangue e ir para um..."

"O treino está encerrado por hoje..." – interrompeu, levantando-se sem olhá-la.

Apesar de não aparentar, ele estava tão surpreso quanto ela.

Mesmo tendo total consciência de que o Byakugan possuía um ínfimo ponto cego, era a primeira vez que ele tinha a oportunidade de sentir seus efeitos na pele e, com certeza, aquilo era mais desagradável do que ele imaginava.

Tenten fitava ao rapaz se distanciar, preocupada. Ele precisava ir a um médico para curar aquele ferimento, porém, conhecendo-o, ele provavelmente voltaria para casa, estancaria o sangue e tentaria se virar por si só.

Aquilo não era bom.

"Espera, Neji!" – exclamou, puxando-o pelo braço, fazendo-o virar com uma expressão impaciente no rosto.

E naquele instante, por mais que tentassem, os olhos castanhos não conseguiram deixar de se mover dos orbes brancos para a testa do Hyuuga, onde uma suástica central acompanhada de duas linhas horizontais se destacava na pele clara.

O jovem gênio, ao notar o olhar da companheira, percebeu por fim que devido à confusão por ter sido acertado, ele não se dera conta de que seu hitaiate caíra, revelando o selo que ele tanto odiava e que escondia a todo o custo.

Ficaram em silêncio.

Tenten encarando a testa de Neji e este com os olhos estreitos, em expressão mista de desagrado e angústia.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ele caminhou e pegou o hitaiate que jazia em um canto qualquer para logo em seguida sumir por dentre as árvores, levemente cambaleante.

A morena, por sua vez, apenas fitava o caminho que o Hyuuga tomara, sem reação, estática.

Um ponto fraco e um estranho símbolo que, pelo olhar que vira no companheiro, era algo que podia significar muitas coisas, mas nada que fosse minimamente bom ou agradável.

No fim das contas, em muito lhe parecia que fazer parte de uma família que possui olhos brancos era, além de tudo, ter de carregar um fardo grande e pesado, porque apesar do branco ser bonito, ser a cor da paz, da pureza, da ordem e da lua, o branco também podia ser a cor do luto e da lamentação.

E ao se dar conta daquilo, naquele instante, Tenten detestou o fato de Neji ter olhos brancos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Hi minna!! \o

Um capítulo... estranho. Ele ficou mais mal escrito do que de costume e meio... superficial. u.u' Me perdoem por isso, época de entrega de trabalhos é complicado. Estou impossibilitada de fazer muitas das coisas que eu gostaria e isso inclui uma revisão decente. XP

Enfim, a grande pergunta é: e agora Tenten? XD

Bem agradecimentos especiais à_ Prisma-san_, _ikaira, Uchiha Yuuki, carol, Hitomi-imou-chan, Tenten n.n _e_ MaH Hyuuga _pelas reviews deixadas! \o/

Prisma-san,  
Concordo, XD, TEM que ser sonho do Lee... Medo. O.o'  
Muitíssimo obrigada, pela review!  
E eu prometo que tentarei manter alguma qualidade... x.xv  
Kissus!

ikaira-san,  
Poético...? XD Gostei da definição, obrigada pelo elogio e pela review! X3

Uchiha Yuuki-san,  
Hey, não se preocupe! \o Eu entendo como é esse lance de vestibular e etc... x.x' Complexo, chato, pressionante. XP Logo acaba e vai dar tudo certo, to torcendo pra você! Ganbatte! \o/  
Nussa, medicina...! x.x Eu entendo sua preocupação, mas vai com calma. Ficar nervosa só vai piorar a situação (e digo isso por experiência do que já vi e vivi).  
Bem, eu faço UNESP, curso de Desenho Industrial (não, não mexo com indústria, é mais algo mais como design XD), 3º ano.  
E bem, uma metáfora proferida pelo Neji? Isso é algo a se pensar. Um dia, caso me venha algo, eu lhe respondo. o.ov  
Não precisa pedir desculpas por não comentar e muito obrigada por, apesar de atolada, ainda assim você se dá ao trabalho de passar por aqui para deixar uma review! Sou realmente muito grata. X3  
Bjom! E boa sorte com a sua prova! \o/

carol-san,  
Wah, e eu fico extremamente feliz quando abro meu e-mail e vejo a notícia de uma nova review, assim sendo, muito obrigada! X3  
Enquanto escrevo, o momento que eu capto no capítulo é quem acaba ditando o tamanho deste e, como nesta fic eu quero mais focar momentos, acaba ficando meio que curto... Porém garanto que poderia ser pior, como uma série de drabbles com apenas 100 palavras cada capítulo, sem exceção! XD  
(Eu amo drabbles e não ligo, mas imagino que outros leitores devam ficar angustiados... o.o')  
Enfim, atualizado. E por hora, desculpe-me novamente, mas estou impossibilitada de postar mais vezes por conta das coisas que possuo em minha vida "não net". u.u'  
Muito obrigada e kissus!

Hitomi-imou-chan,  
Bom, primeiro, me desculpe, mas eu realmente não disse e nem tinha intenção de que fosse interpretado que a Tenten 'baba' pelo Neji ou como qualquer tipo de 'melosidade'. Particularmente não vejo a Tenten como uma tiete melosa e, obviamente, não a retrato assim. o.o'  
Ela viu que Neji é belo, porém de maneira mais profunda e em circunstâncias completamente não usuais. Estava (ou deveria estar) subjetivo que o modo de ver da Tenten e das garotas da academia eram diferentes.  
Em todo o caso, eu disse nas minhas notas (apesar de que creio que muitos não as lêem XD) e _ressaltei_ que a Tenten vê a beleza do Neji de forma _diferente_ das garotas da academia, mas enfim... Má escrita minha provavelmente. XP  
Quanto ao capítulo que você citou (de pouco antes da partida do naruto), eu tenho certeza absoluta que não aparece coração nenhum (o do coração nos olhos é em outro, que eu não assisti).  
Já o olhar que ela lança enquanto vê o Lee, reconheço, parece realmente de alguém que olha apaixonado (pelo fato de ela estar vermelha), mas quem garante? o.o  
Na minha opinião, não há "correto" ou "errado" em uma história que não acabou como é o caso de Naruto, mas sim o "possível" e o "fato".  
É possível que a Tenten goste do Lee? Sim.  
É fato que a Tenten gosta do Lee? Não.  
(e o mesmo se aplica a todos os amores não resolvidos da história)  
Eu, particularmente, tenho meus próprios motivos pra crer que a Tenten não ama o Lee, e até que apareça por "a mais b" que é "Lee e Tenten" e não "Neji e Tenten", vou continuar preferindo a segunda opção. XD  
E aí entra outra coisa. Nas fanfics, não existe também um correto e um errado, mas sim, creio eu, escolhas somadas ao desejo de cada escritor. Talvez eu devesse falar me bom senso também, mas, bem, não sou eu que vou decidir o que é o bom ou mau senso... XP  
Creio que seja isso. Esse é meu ponto de vista, não a verdade, mas... Esclareci sua dúvida? o.o  
Desculpe por qualquer coisa.  
Kissus.

Tenten n.n-san,  
Ahh... tinha um jeito de ver os kanjis. Se eu lembrar como eu te falo. o.o  
Bem, a Tenten é alguém 'peculiar' e, realmente, um tanto cega, mas acontece. o.o'  
Fico feliz que alguém compartilhe da visão que tenho da Tenten, assim não me sinto tão equivocada. X3  
E que foi apenas um momento de iluminação divina, mas muito obrigada pelo elogio! Vou tentar manter as expectativas! \o/  
Bjom! \o

MaH Hyuuga-san,  
Que bom que está gostando! \o/  
E bom, eu sou suspeita para falar de vícios sobre Neji e Tenten, porque eu sou uma viciada... XD Mas garanto que não é uma má escolha, mesmo com a alta concorrência de outros casais envolvendo os dois. X3  
E aqui está o próximo capítulo.  
Eu tenho por costume postar uma por semana e em geral no fim de semana. E isso prosseguirá até pelo menos mais duas semanas. o.ov (porque depois disso acabam os capítulos já escritos e vou precisar escrever a continuação... x.xv  
Kissus!

Bem, pessoa, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado! X3

Reviews, perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda! Prometo responder de algum modo, ok?

Creio que seja isso.

Muito obrigada a todos! \o/

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Jun/2008)_


	14. Cap 14 Força

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 14 –**

**Força**

Tenten suspirou, encarando o alvo a sua frente. Lá estava ela, acompanhada unicamente pelo antipático boneco de palha, alvo de suas armas e, por conseqüência, também de suas irritações.

Já fazia dois dias desde o ocorrido em seu treino particular com Neji e, desde então, ele não aparecera e isso a estava deixando, acima de qualquer eventual curiosidade sobre o selo ou o ponto fraco do Byakugan, com um incômodo sentimento de culpa em suas costas.

O som de passos a fez interromper os pensamentos, virando-se para ver quem se aproximava.

"Ah, olá, Lee." – murmurou, um pouco decepcionada.

"O Neji não veio hoje também?" – questionou o rapaz, fitando à morena.

"Aparentemente..." – retrucou, suspirando.

O silêncio pousou. Tanto Lee quanto Gai já haviam perguntado à kunoichi o por quê do "desaparecimento" de Neji, mas as respostas que conseguiram foram tão vagas que a pergunta acabou se tornando deveras impertinente – até mesmo na concepção deles –.

"Bem, Gai-sensei está me esperando para iniciar o treino." – disse o moreno, com um aceno.

"Ok." – concordou a morena, forçando um sorriso.

Silêncio.

"Lee." – murmurou, antes que este lhe virasse as costas.

"Sim?" – questionou o rapaz, com expressão interrogativa.

"Se você descobrisse um segredo sobre o Gai-sensei e ele soubesse que você sabe, como você o encararia?" – perguntou, fitando-o, séria.

"Por quê? Você descobriu alguma coisa ruim sobre o sensei?" – questionou, curioso.

"Iie. É só uma suposição." – explicou, abanando as mãos.

"Bem, creio que eu, sendo eu, perguntaria o que aquilo significava ou o por que daquilo." – disse, pensativo – "No entanto, supondo que eu fosse você, acredito que eu me deixaria levar pelo o que eu acho melhor." – replicou, com um sorriso.

"Eh...?" – murmurou, assustada.

"Você é uma boa pessoa, Tenten." – disse, sorrindo – "Mesmo que estivesse extremamente curiosa, duvido que você chegaria a se tornar inoportuna como eu poderia chegar." – explicou, fitando-a calmamente – "Faça o que você achar que deve ser feito. Eu acredito que sua escolha será realmente a mais adequada!" – afirmou, fazendo a pose Nice Guy.

Os olhos castanhos fitavam à figura de verde com admiração, abrindo seu sorriso habitual.

"Arigatou, Lee!" – exclamou – "Você realmente me ajudou." – adicionou.

"Não há de que." – retribuiu, gentil – "Bem, estou indo treinar, Ja ne!" – despediu-se.

Tenten acenou, sorrindo confiante.

Desde o primeiro instante ela soube perfeitamente o que ela deveria fazer, no entanto, faltava-lhe força para juntar sua coragem e seguir com o que tinha em mente.

E naquele momento, Lee fora essa força, o que a tornava extremamente grata a ele.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Yoh minna!! \o

Um capítulo... sei lá. õ.o Bem, Lee me parece aquele típico amigo entusiasmado e meio sem noção, mas que sempre acaba dando a melhor das idéias ou a ajuda que você estava precisando, mesmo sem saber.

Não consegui retratar isso muito bem, mas enfim... triste. U.u'

Enfim, e a pergunta prossegue. E agora Tenten? XDD

Bem agradecimentos especiais à_ Prisma-san_, _Tenten n.n, ikaira _e_ Hyuuga Florine _pelas reviews deixadas! Adoro vocês! \o/

Prisma-san,  
Então, eu também acho que do ponto cego ela sabe, agora o selo eu tenho dúvidas e não sabia se o relatava antes do Chunnin Shiken ou depois, mas o que me fez colocá-lo antes, foi o episódio do Chunnin Shiken em que o Neji luta contra o Naruto.  
Não lembro se no anime acontece isso, mas no mangá, quando o Neji retira o hitaiate e mostra o selo, foca na expressão surpresa de quatro pessoas: o Naruto (que pergunta o que é aquele selo), Hiashi-sama, Sandaime (Terceiro Hokage) e... a Tenten. Pode ser por outro motivo que foca no rosto dela, mas foi por meio disso que supus que talvez ela soubesse do selo também. XD  
E nossa, eu nunca reparei para falar a verdade. o.o Preciso rever o anime e terminar de assistir os fillers, mas lembro de uma cena ou outra e creio que sua impressão não seja equivocada. /o/  
Ahuahua, vero. Neji muitas vezes se porta como um perfeito... vácuo. Orgulhoso e etc, mas ainda assim vácuo. XD  
Kissus, Iterashai!

Tenten n.n-san,  
Ahh, normal eu, de certo modo, xingar meus trabalhos. Na verdade isso é um costume que tenho porque assim me forço a tentar melhorar. Não que funcione, mas às vezes... XD Porém obrigada pelo elogio! X3  
Na verdade, acho que a sua reação é bem típica na verdade, porém, depois as coisas se resolveriam, creio eu. XD  
E eu não sei como eu reagiria, provavelmente ia ficar balbuciando coisas incoerentes ou fingir que nada aconteceu (o que também não seria uma boa coisa). X.x'  
Aqui está o próximo capítulo!  
Kissus.

ikaira-san,  
Ahaha, okaeri! \o Muito obrigada e, concordo. Se não houvesse Neji e Tenten eu não estaria assistindo Naruto mais... XD  
De verdade? Eu também quero ver até onde isso vai dar. o.o'  
Atualizado! ;D

Hyuuga Florine,  
Bem, sorry pelos capítulos pequenos. o.o''  
E muito obrigada pelo elogio e a review! X3  
Kissus

Bem, pessoas, creio que seja só! Espero que tenham apreciado, apesar de qualquer coisa! X3

Reviews, perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda! Prometo responder de algum modo, ok?

Caso tenham curiosidade de ver algum desenho ou alguma coisa do gênero, há o link do meu deviantart no final do meu profile. Tem uma ou outra coisa de NejiTen postada por lá. o.ov

Muito obrigada a todos! \o/

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Jun/2008)_


	15. Cap 15 Hyuuga Hinata

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 15 –**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

Após reunir a força que Lee lhe dera com toda a coragem que possuía, Tenten passou a caminhar pela vila perguntando vez ou outra para um e outro morador que caminho seguir. Até que, enfim, conseguira encontrar e chegar ao seu destino: os portões de madeira da propriedade Hyuuga.

Com cautela cruzou o portão principal encontrando uma área aberta e paredes de casas laterais ao fundo. Fitou ao vazio ali existente, perguntando-se como entraria na propriedade em si.

"A-Ano... Q-Quem é v-você?" – questionou uma voz baixa e levemente assustada.

Tenten fitou a porta mais a frente avistando uma garota um pouco mais nova, bonita, com cabelos curtos e azulados e olhos brancos – que a denunciavam como uma Hyuuga –.

"Ah, estou procurando a casa de Hyuuga Neji, você o conhece?." – questionou, sorrindo de modo amigável.

A garota parece se espantar, piscando algumas vezes.

"V-Você é amiga do N-Neji-nii-san?" – perguntou a Hyuuga, parecendo levemente surpresa.

"_Nii-san?"_ – observou Tenten mentalmente.

Nunca soubera que Neji tinha uma irmã mais nova e pensando agora... Bem, ela nada sabia da família dele. Deu de ombros, sorrindo.

"Sim." – respondeu por fim – "Prazer em conhecê-la, meu nome é Tenten. Sou do time do Neji." – apresentou-se, simpática.

"P-Prazer, Hi-Hyuuga Hinata." – cumprimentou a tímida garota fazendo uma breve reverência.

"Prazer." – sorriu – "Hyuuga-san, você sabe me dizer onde Neji mora?" – perguntou Tenten.

"Hum... Ha-hai. Por favor, me acompanhe e, se preferir, po-pode me chamar de Hinata." – pediu, com um gesto delicado de mão, indicando qual caminho iriam seguir.

"Ah, hai." – concordou, passando a andar atrás da Hyuuga.

As duas caminharam entre casas tradicionais e ruelas arborizadas, até chegarem a uma casa pequena de dois andares.

"É... É aqui." – informou a de cabelos azulados, apontando para a casa a sua frente.

"Ah, muito obrigada, Hinata." – agradeceu Tenten, procurando sorrir sincera.

Estava começando a se sentir nervosa e incerta sobre estar lá, mas agora, não havia mais volta.

"N-Não há de que." – retribuiu a Hyuuga, educada.

"Aliás..." – disse a mestra das armas – "Eu não sabia que Neji tinha uma imouto tão kawaii." – comentou de forma descontraída.

Hinata ficou vermelha com o elogio, fitando à recém conhecida com os olhos claros.

"A-A-Arigatou..." – agradeceu com um, Tenten não pode deixar de observar, bonito sorriso – "De-Demo... E-Eu não sou irmã de Neji-nii-san. Na verdade, ele é meu primo." – acrescentou, baixando o olhar, fitando ao chão.

Aquele pequeno movimento não passou desapercebido pelos olhos de Tenten que não pode deixar de fitar à Hyuuga, intrigada.

"Be-Bem, eu vou indo." – comentou Hinata, levantando o olhar novamente, forçando um leve sorriso – "P-Prazer em conhecê-la e espero vê-la novamente, Tenten-san." – disse, educada, saindo rapidamente dali deixando uma confusa Tenten para trás.

"Eu também..." – murmurou a morena para o nada, levemente pensativa.

A kunoichi de coques sempre tivera bons olhos e, mesmo sem ter a capacidade de interpretação de Neji, ainda assim pequenos olhares e gestos dificilmente passavam desapercebidos.

Talvez fosse exatamente por isso que, quando Hinata baixou o olhar, Tenten percebeu que aquele eram os mesmos olhos do jovem gênio de seu time: olhos belos e que pareciam ocultar, muito mais do que deixavam aparentar.

Suspirou antes de se ater à porta a sua frente. Talvez, suas especulações sobre a família Hyuuga estivessem mais certas do que ela de fato esperava.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Olá pessoas!

Na verdade, eu não tenho muitos comentários sobre este capítulo. Ele saiu de modo fácil e rápido, apesar de que ainda preciso aprender a descrever a Hinata. Eu sei que ela é tímida e outras coisinhas mais, mas ainda assim ela sempre fica estranha quando escrevo sobre ela. U.u'

Enfim, vamos ver se eu supero isso algum dia. XD

E bom, não vou mais testar a paciência de vocês. O próximo capítulo será finalmente o capítulo. \o/ Aliás, eu vou postá-lo, tal como este, na segunda por conta de uma viagem. Gomen nasai!

Bem agradecimentos especiais à_ ikaira, Prisma-san_, _Tenten n.n _e_ Hyuuga Florine _pelas reviews deixadas! Adoro vocês! \o/

ikaira-san,  
Sim, complexidade é algo que eu também gosto na relação Neji e Tenten, afinal, o Neji por si só já é extremamente complexo. o.o' E o próximo capítulo, vamos ver se consigo retratar essa complexidade... x.x  
Oraora, fic deles? Qual fic você escreve? X3  
E muito obrigada! Ainda estou longe de retratá-los tão bem quanto outros escritores (vide Nandinha Shinomori-san), mas bem, eu tento. XD  
Bjos e continuando! \o

Prisma-san,  
É, tinha dado algum problema e ele ficou um bom tempo sem mandar alert's. o.o' Bem, acontece. XD  
Ah, eu realmente não duvido que a Tenten esteja protegendo o ponto cego do Neji. Afinal, eles formam uma ótima dupla.  
Ahauhau, ele, na verdade, é alguém que acabou seguindo os passos de alguém estranho. Não que ele fosse estranho desde o início... XD  
Kissus e obrigada por sempre me apoiar! \o/

Tenten n.n-san,  
Sim, viva o Lee! XD  
Eu queria retratá-lo mais vezes, mas confesso que tenho dificuldades de lidar tanto com ele quanto com o Gai-sensei sem torná-los ridículos demais. X.x' E ele(s) é(são) sem noção, mas ainda assim, adoro! XD E eu não sei com quem eu sou parecida em termos de personalidade... Um dia ainda descubro. o.o  
Enfim, muito obrigada por sempre me acompanhar! X3  
Kissus!

Hyuuga Florine,  
Obrigada e perdoe-me pela falta de 'Neji' no capítulo! ''X3  
Kissus

Bem, pessoas, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado! X3

Reviews, perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda! Prometo responder de algum modo.

Creio que eu vou parar de responder as reviews aqui na fic e passarei a usar de fato o 'reply review', porque eu reparei há algum tempo que as respostas acabam ficando maiores que os capítulos e isso é bem estranho! x.x' Assim sendo, deixem seu e-mail ou façam login no ffnet e eu respondo sem falta, ok?

Desculpem-me por qualquer coisa e muito obrigada a todos! \o/

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Jul/2008) – FÉRIAAAS!_


	16. Cap 16 Confiança

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 16 –**

**Confiança**

O som contínuo de batidas na porta forçaram Neji a sair de seu estado de meditação e abrir os olhos com uma clara expressão intrigada.

Não estava a espera de ninguém e, com exceção de talvez uma ou outra vez que aparecera um mensageiro avisando que fora chamado para se apresentar perante alguém do clã, nunca recebera visitas.

Levantou-se, ajeitando o kimono que vestia enquanto caminhava, fechando atrás de si a porta do cômodo na qual se encontrava.

Suspirou e, ao abrir a porta de entrada, logo se deparou com uma sorridente Tenten parada próxima de um dos pilares de madeira, fitando-o calmamente.

"O que faz por aqui?" – perguntou, impassível, ocultando qualquer traço de eventual surpresa.

"Vim te visitar." – retrucou a kunoichi – "Você fugiu dos treinos e como eu não tenho conseguido treinar muito bem, estou com um certo tempo livre." – explicou, divertida.

E por mais descontraída que Tenten parecesse, Neji podia ver com clareza cada traço de nervosismo existente nos olhos e nos atos da companheira de equipe. Ela estava incerta sobre ter ido ou não e nem mesmo ele entendera o porquê de ela fazer uma tolice daquelas.

Suspirou, fitando-a com leve descrença.

"Entre." – disse por fim, dando-lhe passagem.

"Domo." – retribuiu a morena, entrando.

Era uma casa simples. Logo que adentrou Tenten viu uma sala com uma mesa baixa central e, ao lado, uma porta de correr fechada. À frente havia outra porta, desta vez aberta, onde ela pôde ver a cozinha. Tudo em tom claro e extremamente bem organizado – como era esperado se tratando de alguém metódico como Neji –.

"Sente-se, vou trazer chá." – disse o jovem gênio com a seriedade usual.

"Hai!" – concordou Tenten, sorrindo.

No momento em que o Hyuuga saiu para ir à cozinha o sorriso existente murchou-se em um suspiro.

"_O que eu estou fazendo aqui?"_ – questionou a morena internamente enquanto se encaminhava para uma das almofadas dispostas próxima da mesa baixa.

Era verdade que precisava conversar com Neji e que não estava no espírito de esperar a boa vontade deste para comparecer nos treinos, mas isso a ir até a casa dele – algo que nunca havia feito – e ainda sem levar nada... Bem, aquilo fora um pouco demais.

O moreno logo voltou trazendo uma bandeja com um bule e duas xícaras onde serviu o chá, entregando uma delas à Tenten.

"Gomen não ter trazido nada. Não sei muito bem o que você gosta de comer..." – disse a mestra das armas.

Neji a fitou com uma clara expressão de "esse não é bem o problema..." que fez Tenten sorrir, sem graça.

"Ah... E gomen a visita repentina." – acrescentou a garota – "Fiquei preocupada com seu sumiço, pensei que estivesse doente." – explicou, procurando se mostrar o mais convincente possível.

Os olhos claros a fitaram brevemente como se a avaliasse, voltando-se para a xícara de chá verde da qual solveu um breve gole.

"Tirei alguns dias para meditar." – explicou, sério – "Avisei Gai-sensei, mas creio que ele não lembrou de avisá-la." – supôs, notando o rosto da kunoichi se contorcer em uma expressão surpresa seguida de raiva contida.

Tenten sentiu uma chama de ódio despertar em seu âmago fazendo-a anotar mentalmente que, no próximo treino contra o sensei, não se conteria caso algum tipo de vontade assassina se apossasse dela.

"É, ele não avisou." – replicou, contendo sua irritação, embora um sorriso maligno brincasse em seus lábios.

"Típico." – observou o rapaz com indiferença.

O silêncio reinou por longos minutos enquanto ambos tomavam seus respectivos chás. Tenten colocou sua xícara sobre a mesa, fitando à peça de porcelana enfeitada por pequenos detalhes florais.

"Nee, Neji..." – disse, sentindo o olhar do rapaz pousar sobre si – "Sabe, eu... eu realmente..." – pausou, respirando fundo em seguida – "Gomen ne..." – murmurou com a voz calma, fitando-o, relutante – "Eu sei que você deve ter ficado chateado comigo, mas eu realmente não tive a intenção de... nada." – explicou, incerta – "Me desculpe por aquele treino, por ter te machucado, por ter visto algo que eu não deveria, por..."

O Hyuuga franziu o cenho perante a figura suplicante de Tenten, suspirando em seguida com os olhos fechados.

"Está tudo bem..." – interrompeu-a.

"Eeh?" – murmurou a morena, levantando a cabeça para fitá-lo, completamente confusa.

"Está tudo bem..." – repetiu, abrindo os olhos brancos para encarar a companheira de treinos – "Foi um acidente, além disso, o ferimento não foi grave." – replicou, fitando-a da forma impassível habitual.

"Demo..." – sussurrou a morena, recebendo um olhar de fim de conversa do Hyuuga – "Ah, tudo bem." – disse, com um suspiro vencido – "Ao menos fico mais aliviada por saber que você está bem." – afirmou, sorrindo.

Neji a fitou, vendo-a servir mais chá para ambos sem sequer uma linha que mostrasse qualquer intenção a alguma eventual pergunta – apesar de poder sentir a curiosidade exalando da kunoichi –.

Ele supunha que Tenten ficaria curiosa e imaginara também que, sendo ela uma garota, com certeza ela gostaria de ter aquela curiosidade saciada e, por conseqüência, perguntaria até que Neji se visse incomodado o suficiente para uma resposta pouco cordial. Sabendo disso, ele resolvera se preparar para simplesmente ignorá-la por quanto tempo fosse necessário e, eventualmente, contar um ponto ou outro que não fosse relevante de sua história.

Deu de ombros. Apesar de ter acertado no primeiro ponto, aparentemente errara no segundo. Talvez a jovem de coques possuísse melhor bom senso do que outras garotas nesse aspecto.

Bebericou um leve gole de chá, fitando-a com calma, lembrando-se de uma questão que tivera logo ao vê-la.

"Como você encontrou minha casa?" – perguntou afinal, ele nunca lhe dissera onde morava.

"Bem, perguntei para alguns moradores até encontrar a propriedade dos Hyuuga e depois, aqui dentro, encontrei uma garota kawaii que me guiou até aqui." – explicou a morena, sorrindo.

"Garota 'kawaii'?" – questionou, intrigado com aquela 'descrição' – "Era uma Hyuuga?" – perguntou.

"Hai. Ela me disse ser sua prima, Hyuuga Hinata. Conhece?" – questionou com um sorriso pensativo enquanto lembrava da garota de cabelos azulados.

Ao ouvir aquele nome soar dos lábios de Tenten, Neji fechou a expressão e seus olhos adquiriram um brilho perigoso que fez a kunoichi sentir um arrepio percorrer sua espinha por um instante.

"Tu-tudo bem, Neji?" – perguntou, temerosa com aquele ar de ódio que o Hyuuga exalava.

O rapaz notou a expressão da colega e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Definitivamente, odiava aquele assunto e detestava mais ainda dividi-lo com quem quer que fosse, porém, a morena vira muito mais do que deveria e provara que ela era, apesar de tudo, diferente. E, por mais que não estivesse em seus planos iniciais e que não fosse exatamente de sua vontade, Neji não conseguia encontrar um porquê de não dar uma explicação decente para Tenten.

"Sim, eu a conheço." – respondeu por fim, com um tom de irritação contido levemente na voz – "Hinata-sama é filha do líder da família principal do clã Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, irmão mais velho de meu pai." – replicou, com um sorriso carregado de desdém.

Os olhos castanhos se abriram, piscando em seguida. Tio do Neji? Líder? Família principal? Que raios de informações eram aquelas?

"Tenten..." – murmurou, tirando-a de seus próprios pensamentos – "Apesar de você não ter me perguntado, creio que no fundo você gostaria de saber o que é aquele símbolo em minha testa que você viu há três dias atrás, bem como o por quê de você ter conseguido me acertar." – disse, fitando-a, recebendo um assentimento mudo – "Pois bem..." – suspirou, começando a explanar.

Primeiramente, Neji contou sobre o pequeno ponto-cego existente no Byakugan localizado logo abaixo da primeira vértebra da coluna e o limite existente do mesmo. Explicou o modo como ele supria aquela falha com seu chakra, mas que nos treinamentos contra a mestra das armas ele não o fazia por puro descuido e por não pensar que ela conseguiria atacá-lo naquele ponto em específico – algo que fez Tenten soltar uma contida exclamação em protesto –.

E após uma longa pausa, ele passou a contar a história da casa principal, da secundária e daquele símbolo em sua testa. Sobre o fato daquilo na verdade ser um selo que representava um 'pássaro engaiolado', o modo como ele funcionava e os danos que ele poderia causar. Contou o momento em que aquele selo lhe fora colocado, a relação existente entre sua prima, seu tio, ele próprio e seu pai e, por fim, o destino de morte deste e que todos da bunke carregavam consigo desde o nascimento.

Ao fim de toda aquela explanação, Tenten se encontrava profundamente estupefata.

Todos os clãs importantes possuíam segredos profundos. Os Hyuugas não eram uma exceção, no entanto, apesar de já imaginar, ela não conseguia crer que havia alguém tão próximo de si que tivesse sido afetado por tais segredos. Naquele momento ela se encontrava em um terreno ao qual, definitivamente, não pertencia.

Os olhos castanhos se fecharam por um instante.

Pensando agora, não era a toa que o gênio de seu time possuía uma mente tão fatalista. Alguém envolvido pelas trevas de um selo maldito dificilmente enxergaria caminhos diferentes daquele que estava a sua frente, isso é, a não ser que alguém viesse a lhe trazer de volta a luz que fora a tempos perdida.

Ela conseguia imaginar tudo o que Neji passara ao longo da vida, bem como os sentimentos que o acometeram em cada momento levando-o a ser realista, impessoal, frio e por vezes arrogante como era, no entanto, aquilo era tudo o que ela podia fazer: imaginar. Ela nunca sentira na pele o que de fato era ter de carregar um selo como aquele ou mesmo ter a dor de perder um pai e, exatamente por isso, ela, por mais que desejasse, não tinha o poder de tirá-lo da gaiola e das trevas criadas por aquele selo.

Os olhos se abriram, fitando determinada a face impassível do Hyuuga.

"Eu não sou a luz que lhe mostrará outros caminhos e tampouco sou a chave que abrirá a sua gaiola..." – lamentou a morena, calmamente – "...mas eu tenho total confiança de que um dia alguém o libertará de suas prisões e eu com certeza estarei por perto, seja para o ajudar e cuidar de seu ponto cego, seja para apenas poder apreciar seu vôo de libertação, Neji." – afirmou, abrindo seu sorriso característico.

A kunoichi não tinha o poder de libertá-lo, mas o apoiaria nos momentos em que ele precisasse, desejando sempre, do fundo de sua alma, que um dia alguém aparecesse e mostrasse outro caminho, tirando-o daquela gaiola imposta e das trevas profundas que o envolviam, permitindo que, por fim, ele abrisse suas asas plenamente.

Aquilo era tudo o que ela podia fazer por aquela parte de seu time, por seu companheiro de treinos, por seu amigo, por Hyuuga Neji.

E por mais que Neji jamais dissesse ou mesmo aceitasse, aquelas palavras sinceras lhe eram extremamente agradáveis. No âmago de si ele apreciava o fato de ter alguém que o estivesse olhando, mesmo que por fora de sua gaiola – porque apesar de preso, ao menos, ele não estaria completamente sozinho –.

Então, inconscientemente, seus olhos fitaram Tenten de forma atípica e imperceptivelmente amena.

"Talvez você espere bastante..." – murmurou, fechando os olhos enquanto solvia um gole de seu chá.

"Ah, eu tenho o mínimo necessário de paciência..." – replicou a morena, sorrindo – "Afinal, se não fosse assim, eu já teria desistido de ser uma ninja, de estar no mesmo time que o Gai-sensei e o Lee e, obviamente, de treinar com você, Neji." – afirmou, rolando os olhos, divertida.

O Hyuuga a fitou com censura, mas suspirou.

"Você é realmente sincera..." – observou – "A ponto de falar coisas por vezes desnecessárias." – acrescentou, com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Bem, é o meu jeito, fazer o que." – retrucou, dando de ombros como se a opinião do rapaz nada lhe dissesse.

Então a morena se levantou, dando um pequeno pulo.

"Me sinto tão mais leve agora." – disse, com um suspiro aliviado – "Obrigada por me desculpar...E por confiar em mim." – acrescentou, com um olhar maroto.

Notando o olhar de Tenten, Neji optou por não replicar, afinal... Ela sempre tinha de testá-lo?

"Bem, vou indo então. Já ocupei bastante do seu tempo por hoje." – disse a morena, com um sorriso renovado.

"Te acompanho até o portão." – comentou o Hyuuga, colocando o bule e as xícaras na bandeja, levando-as para a cozinha em seguida.

"Não é necessário, eu sei o caminho." – afirmou a kunoichi.

Neji apenas lançou um olhar de quem não aceitaria objeções – que fez Tenten suspirar, resignada – e ambos saíram da casa seguindo em silêncio até o portão principal da propriedade Hyuuga.

"Bem, então é isso." – disse a morena, virando-se para o jovem gênio – "Nos vemos amanhã?" – questionou calmamente.

"Creio que sim." – concordou o rapaz após um longo período de silêncio.

"Então, até!." – disse, com um aceno, antes de se virar novamente e começar a andar.

Os orbes brancos fitaram a morena se distanciar lentamente, fechando-se em seguida.

"Nisshin Soba" – disse em um tom suficiente para que ela ouvisse.

Tenten parou, virando-se para encarar o Hyuuga que se encontrava encostado no portão de madeira com os braços cruzados.

"Eh?" – questionou, intrigada.

"Nisshin Soba." – repetiu o moreno – "Esta é a comida da qual eu mais gosto." – afirmou, abrindo os olhos para encará-la do modo usualmente apático.

A mestra das armas piscou algumas vezes, surpresa.

"Ok!" – exclamou, abrindo um sorriso característico – "Saiba que gosto de comida chinesa em geral, mas que também aceito uma porção generosa de sesame dango. Então quando for me visitar, espero que leve alguma dessas coisas!" – afirmou, piscando um dos olhos – "Ja ne!" – despediu-se novamente a morena, voltando a andar em seguida.

O gênio observou a garota se distanciar.

Uma visita inesperada e uma conversa densa. Apesar de tudo, aquela tarde não fora de toda desagradável, mesmo sendo algo inabitual.

Suspirou e, de repente, franziu o cenho, pensativo.

"Como ela espera que eu a visite sendo que não faço idéia de onde ela mora?" – murmurou, inconformado, voltando-se para dentro da propriedade Hyuuga mais uma vez.

Tenten era, além de singular e sincera, com certeza _estranha_, mas, acima de qualquer coisa, alguém que conseguira se mostrar realmente confiável aos olhos de Neji.

E isso, era o que realmente importava.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna!

Bem, como prometido, aqui está o capítulo 16 e, para quem desejava capítulos mais longos, este está consideravelmente maior do que os outros! \o

Um capítulo que me deu trabalho e não saiu exatamente como eu desejava, mas que não está de todo ruim e que com certeza é um dos melhores até então.

Apenas de que não sei se houve coerência ou se ao menos se aproximou de algo 'Neji' (torço para não tê-lo deixado OOC. u.u').

Sobre alguns pontos:

Tenten fala sobre levar comida ou algum tipo de presente. Isso é um costume oriental. Geralmente ao se visitar a casa de alguém é meio que de praxe levar um presente, normalmente comida (petisco) ou bebida. Eu não sei explicar exatamente o porque e não me recordo os motivos, mas é um costume.

Nisshin Soba é realmente o prato preferido do Neji, eu não inventei isso. Foi difícil, mas achei em um scan do 'character files' original (em japonês) de Naruto onde estava escrito 'Comida favorita: Nisshin soba'. Caso não saiba o que é Nisshin soba... google! XD

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo!

Agradecimentos especiais à_ Tenten n.n, Hyuuga ALe, Prisma-san_, _ikaira, carol, MaH Hyuuga_ e_ Hyuuga Florine _pelas reviews deixadas!! \o/

As respostas foram enviadas por e-mail. Caso não tenham recebido, avisem que eu mando novamente, ok? X3

Creio que seja isso.

Reviews, perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda! Prometo responder de algum modo.

Desculpem-me por qualquer coisa e muito obrigada a todos! \o/

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Jul/2008)_


	17. Cap 17 Segredo

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 17 –**

**Segredo**

Tenten corria pelas ruas de Konoha, pedindo desculpas cada vez que trombava com alguma pessoa.

"Droga, estou atrasada." – murmurou, apressada vendo que o sol já subira há tempos no horizonte.

Os treinos de Gai sempre iniciavam pouco depois do nascer do sol, afinal, de acordo com ele, levantar junto do astro-rei estimulava o tal do "fogo da juventude", permitindo um melhor proveito das energias durante o resto o dia.

No início aquilo era uma tarefa difícil, mas como tempo acostumara e, apesar de quase sempre ser a última a chegar, ela nunca se atrasara... Até então.

Suspirou.

Na noite anterior, após a visita a casa de Neji, por mais que a morena não quisesse, as informações recém adquiridas sobre o gênio insistiram em rodear seus pensamentos por longas horas, o que resultara em um curto período de sono e um conseqüente atraso naquela manhã.

Apertou o passo, chegando rapidamente ao ponto de encontro onde não havia ninguém.

"_Aposto que eles já foram treinar."_ – pensou, resignada, apoiando em suas perna sem busca de fôlego.

"Está atrasada." – disse uma voz calma vinda do alto de uma árvore.

Os olhos castanhos se voltaram para o local encontrando um par de orbes brancos fitando-a com costumeira apatia.

"Ah, Neji, você resolveu aparecer!" – observou, sorrindo para o rapaz que acabara de pular do galho no qual se encontrava – "Ohayo." – cumprimentou.

Ele apenas moveu a cabeça em uma breve saudação enquanto se aproximava.

"Gai-sensei e Lee já foram?" – questionou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo – "Desculpe o atraso, acabei perdendo a hora." – explicou, coçando levemente a cabeça sem jeito.

O moreno a fitou novamente e deu de ombros, encaminhando-se para o campo anexo que eles costumavam usar.

Tenten observou o moreno caminhar e suspirou, sorrindo divertida.

"_Acho que ele gastou todo o estoque de palavras ontem."_ – pensou, enquanto o seguia calmamente.

A poucos metros do campo que costumavam usar, sem aviso prévio o Hyuuga parou, fazendo com que a morena por pouco não trombasse em suas costas.

"O que houve?" – questionou, surpresa por aquela parada repentina.

O rapaz se virou para encarar a kunoichi e suspirou, fechando os olhos brevemente.

"Tenten," – e os orbes claros se abriram, fitando-a – "você se importaria de não contar para o Lee sobre meu ponto cego e meu selo?" – questionou, inexpressivo.

A mestra das armas piscou algumas vezes perante aquele pedido no mínimo interessante.

"Gai-sensei sabe sobre meus problemas com o clã e um pouco sobre os Hyuuga devido ao fato de ele ser o meu jounnin responsável." – disse, calmamente – "Lee sabe sobre minhas técnicas, afinal, já lutamos inúmeras vezes, mas não sobre o ponto cego e muito menos sobre meu passado ou meu selo e... eu prefiro que continue deste modo." – afirmou, fitando-a com seriedade.

Os olhos castanhos o observavam com calma e, Neji não pode deixar de pensar, parecia que ela o estava analisando.

Tenten, por sua vez, pensava se deveria ou não questionar o porque daquele estranho pedido.

No entanto, conhecendo o pouco que conhecia sobre Neji, muito provavelmente a resposta seria algo como "Lee é muito barulhento e perguntaria demais se soubesse", o que de fato não deixava de ser verdade – mesmo que ela tivesse certeza de que havia muito do orgulho do jovem gênio em jogo –.

Então ela sorriu, como sempre fazia, e deu mais um passo, parando ao lado do Hyuuga enquanto colocava a mão sobre o ombro deste.

"Seu segredo está a salvo comigo, não se preocupe." – afirmou, transmitindo toda a confiança possível por seu olhar sério – "Se Lee vier a saber, tenha certeza: a culpa é do Gai-sensei." – afirmou, abrindo logo um sorriso divertido, continuando o caminho para o campo de treinamento em seguida.

Neji franziu o cenho. Aquilo era realmente plausível.

Concordou com um aceno, voltando-se para seguir a kunoichi.

Mesmo que existissem outros motivos ou que fosse possível tirar algum proveito daquele segredo, para a jovem mestra das armas nada disso importava. Tudo o que ele lhe contara no dia anterior e aquele pedido, era o primeiro e mais visível voto de confiança que o gênio lhe oferecera e aquilo possuía um valor inestimável.

E a partir de então, para Tenten, mesmo existindo suas próprias curiosidades e especulações não resolvidas, os assuntos "ponto cego" e "selo" estavam mortos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna!

Nada demais. Apenas capítulo de conclusão do início da... digamos... cumplicidade do Neji e da Tenten.

Aliás, eu esqueci de comentar no capítulo anterior (e conseqüentemente responder à _carol_) que o trio está com a idade entre 12 e 13 anos. Mais para 13 do que para 12. Ou seja, a idade em que eles aparecem no mangá, o que significa que sim, em breve teremos o Chunnin Shiken!

Bem, espero que tenham / estejam gostando desta fic confuzenta. X3

Agradecimentos especiais à_ Prisma-san, Tenten n.n, Hyuuga Florine, Hyuuga ALe, Uchiha Yuuki _e_ Hitomi-imou-chan _pelas reviews deixadas!! \o/

As respostas foram enviadas por e-mail. Qualquer coisa, só avisar que eu mando novamente, ok? \o

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda! Prometo responder de algum modo, nem que seja por telepatia! XD

Desculpem-me por qualquer coisa e muito obrigada a todos! \o/

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Jul/2008)_


	18. Cap 18 Sakê

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 18 –**

**Sakê**

Os olhos castanhos se abriram, incomodados pela claridade e a dureza do solo sob seu corpo.

"Eu... desmaiei...?" – murmurou, confusa, forçando a memória enquanto tentava mover seu corpo dolorido.

Lembrava-se de ter ido treinar naquela manhã e de ela e Neji estarem lutando quando ouviram um urro animado de Lee. Depois disso, ambos caminharam para onde seus companheiros de time estavam treinando e viram Lee sentado com um caderno em mãos enquanto Gai falava com o rapaz sobre os cuidados ao usar os oito portões de chakra – algo que ela lembrava do sensei explicando em alguma das aulas introdutórias –.

Então o jounnin os chamou e disse que ele pagaria um almoço para todos em comemoração por Lee ter aprendido a Ura Renge – uma das técnicas de Gai-sensei que, pelo o que ela se lembrava, era perfeita para alguém que não conseguia usar ninjutsus e genjutsus como Lee, mas que também, era considerada um kinjutsu, uma técnica proibida –. Após isso, foram a um restaurante e estavam almoçando tranqüilamente, quando...

Imagens difusas de Lee se movendo de forma ágil e incoerente, Neji a ponto de usar o Hakke Rokujuuyonshou e Gai-sensei gritando desesperado, surgiram na mente da kunoichi e, logo que seus olhos se focaram em uma garrafinha caída próxima de si, todas aquelas imagem a levaram a uma única resposta:

"Sakê!" – exclamou, livrando-se de objetos que se encontravam sobre si.

Ao se levantar, a morena logo percebeu que estava em meio aos destroços do restaurante no qual ela e seu time estavam almoçando.

Coçou a cabeça levemente. Parecia até mesmo que a lendária kyuubi passara por ali. Será que fora mesmo...

"Tenten!!" – exclamou a voz estridente e desesperada de Gai.

No mesmo instante a kunoichi saiu de seus devaneios e se virou para ver uma cena cômica se não fosse desesperadora: com o rosto levemente rosado e visivelmente embriagado, Lee se debatia enquanto era forte e dificultosamente contido por Gai-sensei e Neji que seguravam seus braços e pernas.

O sensei a chamou novamente fazendo-a sair de seu estado de contemplação e, sem nem ao menos pensar, a morena puxou uma kunai para, com movimentos precisos, fazer pequenos cortes ao longo do corpo de Lee –profundos o suficiente para sangrar, mas nada que viesse ser a causar problemas mais tarde–.

Gai fitava ao ato da pupila com horror enquanto Neji se mantinha apático, apesar de curioso com aquela atitude da companheira de time.

"Porque você fez isso, Tenten?!" – questionou o jounnin, surpreso, enquanto colocava Lee no chão.

"Bem, é a maneira mais rápida de fazer o álcool sair do sangue dele..." – afirmou, com um olhar sério – "...Eu acho." – adicionou, pensativa, fazendo tanto Neji quanto Gai a fitarem descrentes.

E por mais incerto que tivesse sido o ato de Tenten, aquilo parecia ter efeito. Lee voltou a recobrar a consciência lentamente, sem a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo.

Os olhos negros se abriram, piscando algumas vezes até conseguir focar a imagem de Neji que o fitava com ar irritado, Tenten ao lado deste, guardando uma kunai, e Gai-sensei próximo de si, fitando-o com um olhar minimamente apavorado.

"Eeh?" – murmurou Lee, sonolento – "Onde estou...? O que aconteceu...?" – perguntou com a voz embargada, enquanto sentia a cabeça latejar.

Lentamente os olhos negros baixaram fitando a si, encontrando pequenos cortes ao longo de seu corpo. Levantou novamente o olhar, confuso, encontrando os olhos de Gai que se aproximou fitando-o com urgência.

"Lee...!" – exclamou o sensei segurando o moreno pelos ombros fazendo este acordar – "Me _prometa_ que você NUNCA vai tomar sakê ou qualquer outra coisa que contenha álcool!" – pediu, fitando-o com seriedade.

"Ahn... por quê, Gai-sensei?" – questionou o Rock, realmente sem entender.

"Me prometa!" – disse, firme.

"Ok, eu prometo. Só não entendo o porque desta preocupação. Eu nem mesmo aprecio o gosto de bebidas alcoólicas." – afirmou, ainda com expressão confusa – "E mesmo que eu gostasse e viesse a tomar, o que poderia..." – e as palavras se perderam ao ver, logo atrás de seu sensei, os escombros do que fora o restaurante – "O que aconteceu aqui?" – questionou, confuso.

Tenten se deu tapa na testa e Neji apenas fechou os olhos, cruzando os braços em seguida, enquanto Gai se embaralhava com as palavras em busca de uma explicação para aquilo tudo, sendo atentamente observado pelos donos – furiosos, diga-se de passagem – do restaurante.

Depois daquele ocorrido, Hyuuga Neji passou a negar categoricamente cada convite de almoço em que Lee estivesse incluso, Tenten começou a estudar sobre como neutralizar efeitos da bebida e mais a fundo a anatomia humana – pois nunca se sabe quando poderia precisar de um ou de ambos – e, Maito Gai, nunca mais se atreveu a pedir sakê... Ao menos não enquanto estivesse próximo de seu querido pupilo, que se mostrara um mestre da arte do punho do bêbado... e um desastre para construções públicas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-sama!

Primeiramente... Não saiam cortando bêbados por ae!! Isso pode até funcionar, mas vai render um belo processo de agressão ou tentativa de assassinato ou qualquer coisa assim!! XD

Segundo, sobre o capítulo... Eu gosto de Kung Fu e adorei o fato do Lee saber o punho do bêbado quando fica, literalmente, bêbado! Eu tinha de fazer um capítulo sobre isso e, bem, aqui está ele! \o/

Mas acima do meu apreço por Kung Fu, entra o fato da interação do time Gai que é sempre divertido de retratar. XD

Enfim, enfim, espero que tenham / estejam gostando desta fanfic que, se a minha memória não falha, a partir do próximo capítulo entrará em uma nova temporada, assim digamos. \o

Agradecimentos mais do que especiais à_ Prisma-san, ikaira, carol, MaH Hyuuga, Tenten n.n _e_ Puri-senpai _pelas reviews deixadas!! \o/

As respostas foram enviadas por e-mail! Qualquer coisa, só avisar, ok? \o

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda! Prometo responder de algum modo! XD

Desculpem-me por qualquer coisa e muito obrigada a todos! \o/

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Jul/2008)_


	19. Cap 19 Chuunin Shiken

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 19 –**

**Chuunin Shiken**

Sentado com as pernas cruzadas, de olhos fechados e mãos postas uma sobre as outras, Neji meditava calmamente, encostado na base de uma árvore, enquanto se deixava analisar tudo que o rodeava com seus outros sentidos.

Lee estava ao seu lado de pé, encostado no tronco da mesma árvore do Hyuuga, murmurando frases empolgadas, vez ou outra mudando de posição. Tenten, por sua vez, encontrava-se mais a frente brincando com uma kunai em sua mão que logo foi atirada em direção ao alvo acima de onde Neji se encontrava para, em seguida, pegar outra kunai e repetir o mesmo gesto.

Todos pareciam inquietos e não era a toa.

Gai anunciara naquela tarde, logo após uma reunião entre jounnins, chuunins e o Hokage, que ele indicara seu time para o Chuunin Shiken, o torneio Chuunin. Finalmente, após um ano de espera, o sensei lhes dera o aval para participar do tão esperado torneio de graduação.

O Hyuuga podia sentir claramente a ansiedade de seus dois companheiros de equipe e, não podia negar, a sua própria também.

Os três esperavam por isso, e não era de hoje. Desde muito tempo eles já estavam e se sentiam preparados para enfrentar as duras fases do Chuunin Shiken, mas seu sensei teimara em fazê-los esperar por mais alguns meses, dizendo que não estavam completamente preparados.

E por mais que tivessem aceito o fato, eles não podiam se negar frustrados, porém, agora, nada importava. Estavam dentro e confiantes.

"Ei, vocês ouviram?" – comentou Lee de repente, lembrando-se de algo que conversara com o sensei – "É a primeira vez em cinco anos que aparecem novatos no Chuunin Shiken." – disse.

Neji se manteve imóvel.

"Nem pensar..." – retrucou Tenten, brincando levianamente com uma kunai em mãos – "Deve ser alguma competição entre jounnins ou qualquer coisa assim." – comentou, em leve tom de descaso.

Afinal, não seria a primeira vez que Gai criava alguma história para embelezar a realidade.

"Não. A história é que os três alunos do Kakashi estarão lá." – afirmou o de sobrancelhas grossas, contando qualquer suposição de seus companheiros.

E aquela observação fez o Hyuuga abrir os olhos, interessado. O jounnin de cabelos prateados que, certa vez, disputara jo-ken-po com seu sensei: Hatake Kakashi, o famoso 'rival' de Gai – ao menos por parte deste –. Sendo os alunos dele, com certeza a informação não era só verdadeira, mas também...

"Hn... Parece interessante." – observou, calmo.

"Mas, no final das contas..." – suspirou Tenten, parando de girar a kunai.

Com um movimento rápido, a arma foi lançada com força sobre o alvo acima de Neji enquanto um sorriso divertido surgia na face da morena.

"Deveríamos sentir pena deles..." – concordou o Hyuuga, carregando um sorriso repleto de sarcasmo.

Porque não importava se eram alunos do grande rival de seu sensei, ainda assim, fossem quem fossem, novatos eram apenas novatos e, para pessoas como o trio de alunos do time Gai que passaram um ano treinando e aperfeiçoando suas habilidades, novatos não eram nada.

Eles estavam confiantes.

Confiantes não só em suas habilidades, mas também nas de seus companheiros. E por mais que tivessem em mente que não precisariam se preocupar com um bando de novatos, ainda assim, havia muitos outros que não o eram.

"Talvez seja uma boa idéia não chamar a atenção. Somos fortes, mas eles não precisam saber disso." – afirmou, fitando aos dois companheiros que assentiram com um aceno mudo e um olhar cúmplice.

Então, que viesse o Chuunin Shiken.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-sama!

E finalmente chegamos ao Chuunin Shiken (ou ao prólogo deste). Eu estou meio incerta, afinal, sinto que deveria ter algum capítulo entre o anterior e este, mas, olhando agora... Talvez houvesse um treino ou outro, uma missão ou outra, nada realmente relevante.

Então, melhor deixar assim, antes que eu fuja mais do que já estou fugindo da proposta inicial (alguém lembra que isso é uma fanfic NejiTen? XD), e continuar apenas com o que eu julgar realmente necessário nestas, digamos, preliminares. o.ov

Enfim, sobre o capítulo. Os diálogos, com exceção da última fala do Lee, foram retirados do início de um capítulo do mangá (que, por sinal, é a primeira aparição do time Gai em Naruto). Confesso que fiquei incerta na hora de escrever. As falas eram tão vagas que eu poderia fazer uma interpretação equivocada delas, mas tentei. Espero que tenha alguma coerência. o.o'

Bom, é isso. Espero que estejam gostando desta fanfic, apesar de ela estar, eventualmente, meio estranha. \o

Agradecimentos mais do que especiais à_ Prisma-san, Uchiha Yuuki, Hyuuga Florine, ikaira, carol, Tenten n.n _e_ MaH Hyuuga-san _pelas reviews deixadas!! \o/

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda! Prometo responder de algum modo! XD

Desculpem-me por qualquer coisa e muito obrigada a todos! \o/

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Jul/2008)_


	20. Cap 20 Kunoichi

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 20 –**

**Kunoichi**

Os olhos brancos fitaram a figura de seu companheiro de equipe se distanciar, seguindo pela mesma direção do trio de novatos.

Tenten, ao seu lado, meneou a cabeça com um leve ar de desaprovação.

"Esse Lee..." – murmurou – "Espero que não mostre mais do que já mostrou." – comentou, suspirando resignada.

Neji fechou os olhos em um mudo sinal de concordância.

Lee já estragara o teatro de se fingirem de fracos – que por sinal, fora sugestão do próprio – ao segurar os chutes do novato moreno e do garoto que barrava a sala falsa, fazendo uma demonstração desnecessária de sua agilidade em uma tentativa minimamente estúpida e inútil de impressionar a kunoichi de cabelos róseos do outro time.

Seria realmente muito bom que Lee não agisse mais de forma inconseqüente e que viesse a prejudicar o time.

"Vamos, Tenten." – disse o Hyuuga, voltando-se na direção contrária ao do de grossas sobrancelhas – "Melhor avisarmos o sensei para ficar de olho no Lee." – afirmou, sendo observado pela morena que logo passou a acompanhá-lo, assentindo.

"Talvez seja uma boa idéia mesmo." – concordou a kunoichi, pensativa – "Aliás, pela descrição, aqueles eram os alunos do rival do Gai-sensei, nee? O que achou deles, Neji?" – questionou, fitando-o de soslaio.

"Nada demais." – retrucou o rapaz, indiferente – "Apesar de que aquele de cabelos pretos, que eu suponho que seja o famoso sobrevivente do clã Uchiha, parece ser alguém realmente interessante." – afirmou, sorrindo de lado.

E com certeza, seria mais interessante ainda se ele, além de fazer parte daquele renomado clã, possuísse a linhagem sanguínea do mesmo, o Sharingan, já desperta.

"E você, o que achou?" – questionou o moreno, ignorando suas divagações sobre o possível adversário, fitando à companheira que pareceu pensar.

"A tal de Sakura não me pareceu ser muito forte, apesar de eu ter entendido que não foi isso que despertou a atenção do Lee." – observou com um leve tom de sarcasmo – "Já o loiro deve ser alguém engraçado, mas não muito inteligente. Ele não parecia saber que estávamos sobre efeito de um genjutsu." – comentou.

O Hyuuga assentiu, afinal, vira a incerteza no rosto do novato, mesmo quando este concordou com os outros dois novatos de seu time.

"E por fim, o Uchiha parece alguém forte... E é provável que dê algum trabalho se viermos a combatê-lo." – afirmou, ansiosa – "Além disso..." – e sorriu – "Ele é uma gracinha." – disse, divertida, alongando os braços para trás das costas em um ar despreocupado, fazendo o jovem gênio fitá-la de esguelha, apático, apesar de intrigado.

Aquela afirmação, a princípio, pareceu realmente estranha aos ouvidos do Hyuuga, no entanto, Neji logo se seu conta que comentar casualmente que um garoto era 'uma gracinha' podia ser considerado dispensável, mas não era estranho, mesmo que tal frase viesse dos lábios da mestra das armas.

O rapaz suspirou.

Para Neji, ela era Tenten: uma curiosa colega de time, uma boa acompanhante de treinos e uma competente shinobi. E a convivência com aquelas três nomeações, com o tempo tornou-se tão natural que por vezes ele esquecia de que, além de tudo isso, Tenten era também uma _garota_.

E se não fosse por aquelas frases levemente supérfluas, as pequenas defesas e réplicas feministas diante das frases machistas que ele eventualmente soltava, e um ou outro ato, talvez ele se esquecesse completamente daquele fato...

Os olhos claros se voltaram, encontrando um sorriso maroto no rosto da morena.

...Ou talvez não. Afinal, ela sempre faria questão de lembrá-lo.

Porque mais do que ser reconhecida como _shinobi_, como _ninja_, Tenten gostava de ser reconhecida como _kunoichi,_ como_** garota**__ ninja_.

E por mais indiferente que aquela definição parecesse, Neji sabia, não o era.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-san!

Um capítulo deveras estranho que me deu um certo trabalho. Não consegui pegar um fio para escrevê-lo então provavelmente ele se encontra meio truncado. õ.o Gomen nasai... u.u'

Basicamente eu queria definir que para Tenten, muitos podiam ser bons shinobis (ninjas), mas poucos conseguiriam ser boas kunoichis (garotas / mulheres ninjas). E que para ela, ser mais uma shinobi não era o que realmente importava e sim ser um kunoichi. (confuso? o.o')

E que o Neji, talvez pelo costume ou pela convivência, acabava por esquecer desse detalhe de que Tenten não era só uma boa shinobi, mas uma boa garota shinobi acima de tudo. Porque é normal acabarmos esquecendo dessas definições / diferenças quando convivemos demais com as pessoas. Digamos que elas se tornam, de certo modo, assexuadas. XD

Bem, espero que, de qualquer modo, não tenha ficado de todo ruim.

E chegamos ao capítulo 20! Uhu! \o/ Como comemoração, eu peço para que vocês escolham um capítulo ou/e cena da fic que vocês gostem. Vou ver se consigo desenhá-la! XD Pretendo fazer todas, por ordem de pedido. Caso eu não consiga, a com mais votos ganhará. X3

Well, espero que estejam gostando desta fanfic! \o

Agradecimentos especialíssimos à_ Hyuuga ALe_,_ Prisma-san, Uchiha Yuuki, carol, MitsukoMiyuki, Tenten n.n _e_ MaH Hyuuga _pelas reviews deixadas!! Adoro vocês moças! \o/

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda! Prometo responder de algum modo! XD

Desculpem-me por qualquer coisa e muito obrigada a todos! \o/

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Ago/2008)_


	21. Cap 21 Prelúdio

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 21 –**

**Prelúdio**

Os novatos conversavam uns com os outros em voz alta e, por conseqüência, era quase palpável a tensão – para não dizer irritação – que crescia em cada um dos competidores daquela sala.

Tenten, Neji e Lee, apesar de incomodados, procuravam não se abalar com a sonoridade dos nove genins, ocupando suas mentes com outros pensamentos. Enquanto a kunoichi do time se apoiava em uma mesa, séria, fitando um ponto qualquer, Lee narrava sua luta contra Sasuke para Neji que, por sua vez, apenas ouvia sem aparente interesse.

Um silêncio se fez por parte dos novatos e, no exato momento em que a jovem besta verde ia contar sobre a aparição de Gai, um berro cortou a sala vindo diretamente do loiro baixinho do time Kakashi que gritava e apontava, surpreendendo e desafiando a todos os presentes.

Os olhares se voltaram para o garoto – cujo nome, pelo o que ele exclamara, era Uzumaki Naruto – claramente impacientes.

Um sorriso sarcástico se abriu na face do Hyuuga.

"Ele é espirituoso..." – comentou – "É... Eu acho que você não bateu o bastante nele, Lee..." – acrescentou, sem tirar os olhos daquela figura escandalosa enquanto o sobrancelhudo fitava ao loiro de soslaio, levemente chateado por ter sido interrompido.

Os orbes castanhos de Tenten se levantaram encarando o garoto com cara de raposa e, com leve surpresa, logo seus olhos se voltaram para uma figura que se encontrava mais atrás do gennin.

Uma pessoa levemente tímida que fitava ao Uzumaki com um olhar preocupado e ao mesmo tempo admirado. Uma kunoichi de cabelos curtos azulados e orbes tão brancos quanto os de seu próprio companheiro Hyuuga.

Hyuuga...

Hyuuga Hinata.

Então ela era uma das novatas daquele torneio.

Uma novidade e tanto para a jovem de coques. Ela se recordava de ter conhecido a prima de Neji na primeira e única vez em que fora visitá-lo na casa deste, mas, mais do que isso, lembrava-se da relação existente entre Hinata e o rapaz de seu time.

Instintivamente seus olhos se voltaram para o jovem gênio que, por sinal, estava com os orbes claros voltados em direção à prima e, para inquietação de Tenten, carregava consigo um sorriso na face.

Não um meio sorriso, não o sorriso habitual carregado de sarcasmo. Um sorriso diferente que fez a mestra das armas sentir um leve temor percorrer por seu corpo em relação ao amigo.

Aquele sorriso não era um sorriso qualquer. Na verdade, ele parecia possuir em si algo tão _sinistro_ que fez Tenten pedir mentalmente para que o time dela não topasse com o de Hinata – ou que se acontecesse, que ao menos Neji não estivesse envolvido –.

Porque se isso acontecesse, não eram poucas as chances de alguém sair ferido...

E no meio daquilo, ela sabia, os ferimentos físicos seriam o menor dos problemas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-sama!

Mais um capítulo e nossa, estou tão feliz que estes capítulos estejam fluindo! X3 Eu imaginei que eu travaria nesses capítulos do torneio Chuunin (principalmente pelo fato de eu ter de me basear no anime / mangá), mas ainda bem que não está acontecendo! \o/

Os primeiros 19 capítulos da fanfic já estavam meio escritos, era só arrumar uma coisa ou outra pra postar, agora, desde o vinte eu tenho que escrever o capítulo ao longo da semana para postá-lo no fim desta. Por isso me perdoem se eles ficarem corridos ou estranhos (se bem que é capaz até de melhorarem o.o').

Enfim, sobre o capítulo: nada muito profundo, apenas para constar o grito do nosso querido loirinho-raposa. De importante efetivamente, apenas o prelúdio do futuro by Tenten em relação à Hinata e ao Neji (porque sim, o mundo é injusto e murphy adora agir).o.o

Agradecimentos especialíssimos à_ Hyuuga ALe_,_ ikaira, MitsukoMiyuki, Prisma-san, carol, Sabaku no Y, Tenten n.n, MaH Hyuuga _e_ Puri-Senpai _pelas reviews deixadas!! \o/

Só pra constar... Caraco, capítulo anterior fez sucesso...! O.O Acho que nunca recebi tantas reviews em um mesmo capítulo! Fiquei emocionada! Muito obrigada minna! T.T

Sobre os pedidos de desenhos: eu os farei na medida do possível. Vamos ver se eu consigo já que falta muita habilidade desenhística para mim... u.u' Porém sim, eles vão sair, nem que sejam na forma de chibis! Ò.ó

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda! Prometo responder de algum modo! \o

Desculpem-me por qualquer coisa e muito obrigada a todos! \o/

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Ago/2008)_


	22. Cap 22 Intenso

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 22 –**

**Intenso**

A apreensão dentro da sala de exames era palpável e aumentava a cada indivíduo que erguia o braço em desistência, levando consigo seu time após ter nas costas a dura decisão de desistir e tentar no próximo ano ou permanecer e correr o risco de errar e nunca mais poder prestar o exame novamente.

Tenten levantou os olhos discretamente, encarando o pequeno conjunto de espelhos, kunais e linhas que ela implantara pouco antes do início da prova, em meio a um espreguiçar após se sentar em seu lugar.

Ao descobrir sobre a prova escrita, apenas por precaução pensara na possibilidade de colar e, por este motivo, armara aquele pequeno esquema. Com as regras ditas, cogitara desarmá-lo por um breve instante antes de se dar conta que, de fato, o objetivo da prova era que colassem, mas de forma discreta. No fim das contas, os espelhos foram realmente úteis tanto para ela quanto para Lee que se encontrava um pouco mais atrás.

Neji, por sua vez, estava distante deles, do outro lado da sala e mais à frente, o que impedira a mestra das armas de ajudá-lo. Ela, contudo, sentia-se tranqüila em relação ao jovem gênio, afinal, este possuía o poder do byakugan a seu favor em uma situação daquelas.

Suspirou, encarando o jounnin que encabeçava aquela fase: Morino Ibiki.

A décima questão. Ela não fazia idéia do que poderia ser e de que forma ela viria e aparentemente, nem sua pequena armação ou mesmo o byakugan de Neji poderiam ajudá-los naquele instante decisivo.

Seu olhar passeou por entre as pessoas pousando sobre seu colega de olhos brancos. Não era possível ver o rosto dele, mas com certeza o Hyuuga deveria estar apreensivo e pensativo. Não tanto quanto ela ou Lee, mas ainda assim, minimamente preocupado, afinal, eles possuíam um sonho – por mais que não tivesse conhecimento do de Neji – e que não poderia acabar ali.

Então uma mão se levantou lentamente, tremendo, e baixou em uma batida forte sobre a mesa, juntamente de um grito alto e determinado que fez os olhos castanhos, então concentrados, se abrirem surpresos.

"Não me subestime!! Eu não vou desistir!!" – clamou a voz – "Eu vou responder!! Mesmo que eu seja um genin para sempre... Eu vou me tornar Hokage de qualquer maneira!! Eu não tenho medo!!" – afirmou, confiante.

A sala inteira fitava ao barulhento novato loiro, estupefata e, porque não dizer, com certa admiração.

"Eu não vou perguntar de novo." – disse Ibiki com seriedade – "Sua vida está nesta decisão e esta é sua última chance de desistir." – lembrou, fitando ao Uzumaki.

"Eu sempre sigo as minhas palavras... E esse é o meu caminho ninja." – afirmou o novato, resoluto.

Tenten abriu um leve sorriso tal como muitos outros.

Ele tinha razão.

Não seria uma graduação que tiraria os objetivos que cada um possuía ou os caminhos que eles acreditavam seguir. Contanto que você os tivesse bem a vista, nada impediria de você se tornasse mais e mais forte para alcançá-los, mesmo sendo um genin eternamente.

Naquele momento foi como se toda a apreensão existente se dissipasse de dentro dela, mas não apenas isso, era como se o ar de toda a sala tivesse, de repente, ficado bem mais leve.

A morena voltou o olhar novamente para o loiro que, ela notara, estava ao lado de Hinata.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Ele era um garoto animado e barulhento – tanto quanto Lee – e possuía um espírito realmente forte a ponto de dar a impressão de que ele tinha o poder de tocar qualquer um com aquele espírito, tal como acabara de fazer com a sala de exames.

Definitivamente, uma luz realmente intensa era o que o Uzumaki possuía.

Uma exclamação alta vinda de Ibiki a fez interromper seus devaneios e abrir mais uma vez os olhos em um misto de susto e confusão:

"_Eu os parabenizo por passar no primeiro teste!!"_

E fora o fato de que aparentemente seu time conseguira passar para a segunda fase, Tenten não entendia mais nada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-sama!

Capítulo 22... ai Mokona... este foi difícil... x.x

Inicialmente eu tinha duas opções com mais duas opções cada: fazer tudo pelos olhos do Neji ou pelos olhos da Tenten; detalhar desde o início ou pegar o bonde andando. Em ambos optei pela segunda opção.

No primeiro, Tenten, por quê?

Simples, porque a Tenten me parece mais propícia a divagações em situações como esta do que o Neji que, creio eu, seja bem mais centrado. XD

Segundo caso, por que pegar o bonde andando?

A princípio eu optei por detalhar desde o início da prova, no entanto a fic perdeu o tom que ela possui ficando com cara de um capítulo que eu escreveria para o Procura da Vida (ou, em outras palavras, para uma fic de cenas e não de momentos).

Enfim, apesar de tudo, não odiei o resultado. Não é o melhor capítulo com certeza, mas creio que não está de todo mau. ''X3 O que vocês acham? o.o'

Agradecimentos especiais à_ Hyuuga ALe_,_ Prisma-san, ikaira, MaH Hyuuga _e_ Tenten n.n _pelas reviews deixadas!! \o/

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut! Prometo responder de algum modo! \o

Desculpem-me por qualquer coisa e muito obrigada a todos! \o/

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Ago/2008)_


	23. Cap 23 Início

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 23 –**

**Início**

Os gennins do time Gai fitavam ao portão 41 com seriedade. Logo além, a chamada Floresta da Morte, palco da segunda fase do torneio, parecia sorrir em escárnio para eles.

A partir do momento em que haviam colocado as mãos sobre o pergaminho que Neji guardava consigo, o trio passara a sentir o peso do risco que existia sobre suas vidas. A segunda fase que aconteceria dentro da floresta poderia ou não ser fatal e isso dependia pura e simplesmente de todo o cuidado que o time dispensaria.

Eles não poderiam vacilar... Não se quisessem seguir com seus objetivos e chegar à próxima fase.

O portão foi aberto e o grito de largada, dado.

Com aquilo eles e muitos outros times passaram a saltar por entre as árvores com rapidez.

"Primeiro, precisamos encontrar comida e água, além de estudar o máximo possível sobre o terreno." – proferiu o Hyuuga, que em ocasiões como aquela adquiria o papel de líder no lugar de Gai – "Por hora evitaremos batalhas desnecessárias e eu me assegurarei para que isso ocorra de fato." – afirmou, com o byakugan já ativo nos olhos brancos.

Os dois companheiros de equipe assentiram, concordando.

"Os outros times já devem estar atrás dos pergaminhos, mas nós esperaremos pelo momento mais oportuno para atacarmos." – observou, franzindo o cenho – "Devemos permanecer juntos." – finalizou.

Eles entraram naquele local juntos e, mesmo que eventualmente viessem a se separar, _deveriam permanecer juntos_. Porque mais do que a força individual existia ainda a da unidade enquanto time.

Neji, Tenten e Lee então se fitaram brevemente em uma tentativa de passar toda a confiança existente uns aos outros, voltando a atenção ao caminho em seguida.

Aquele era apenas o início do jogo de vida ou morte da segunda fase do Torneio Chunnin e por mais que receassem o meio, ainda assim, os três já sabiam qual seria o final.

Eles iriam conseguir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-san!

Como estão? X3 Bom, peço desculpas pelo atraso. Tive um fim de semana deveras conturbado... Gomen nasai. x.x'

Um capítulo que me deu um trabalho do cão, já que ele não queria sair de jeito nenhum, e que, ao mesmo tempo, ficou curto, não exatamente animado e muito menos bom. u.u' Enfim, espero que ninguém tenha ficado entediado apesar de tudo! o.o'

Ah, antes que eu esqueça, sim, haverá NejiTen. Estou perdendo a linha às vezes... Então peço paciência e desculpas por esses capítulos fora de foco. u.u'''

Enfim, agradecimentos especialíssimos à_ Sabaku no Y, Prisma-san, ikaira, Tenten n.n, Hyuuga ALe_,_ MitsukoMiyuki _e_ MaH Hyuuga _pelas reviews deixadas! X3

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut! Prometo responder de algum modo! \o

Desculpem-me mais uma vez por qualquer coisa e muito obrigada a todos! \o/

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Set/2008)_


	24. Cap 24 Édipo

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 24 –**

**Édipo**

Neji caminhava calmamente pela floresta, um tanto quanto pensativo.

Fazia aproximadamente dez minutos desde que ele se separara de Tenten e Lee a fim de encontrar e espiar times que pudessem se tornar bons alvos mais tarde e cerca de um dia desde que ele e seu time adentraram na "Floresta da Morte" pelo portão 41.

Suspirou, forçando a atenção a qualquer movimento da floresta que pudesse ser considerado suspeito enquanto franzia o cenho, irritado.

Desde pouco após o início do Chunnin Shiken o Hyuuga sentia que sua concentração, sempre tão imaculável, encontrava-se inconstante a ponto de que vez ou outra o moreno se repreendia ao se pegar pensando sobre o passado que após tantas meditações ele imaginava ter conseguido enterrar.

Imaginara errado.

Isso não só não acontecera como agora as lembranças pareciam aflorar a cada oportunidade existente. As memórias da família, de seu pai, do ódio para com a família principal...

E em meio àqueles pensamentos inconvenientes uma presença próxima pode ser sentida, fazendo-o voltar os olhos brancos para uma moita próxima.

"Saiam daí." – ordenou, impaciente com o trio de medrosos escondidos.

Em pouco tempo os orbes claros se depararam com três figuras estranhas e que ele se lembrava de ter avistado próximo ao time de sua prima e do Uzumaki barulhento. Um dos times de novatos formado por uma garota loira, um com cara de preguiçoso e outro um tanto quanto gordo: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru e Akimichi Chouji.

"Ah, vocês..." – murmurou, ignorando o falatório sem sentido do trio que incluía algo sobre 'novato número 1' e 'autógrafo'.

Neji observou o trio friamente. Eles pareciam nervosos e realmente fracos, além disso, o pergaminho que estava com o Nara nada mais era do que um 'pergaminho do céu', tal como o que o Hyuuga carregava consigo. Seria inútil perder mais tempo com eles.

E no momento em que voltara a prestar atenção nos novatos, Ino soltou seus longos cabelos, fitando-o de forma sensual – ou o que ao menos pareceu um projeto de –, fazendo o Hyuuga se surpreender a princípio, mas logo virar de costas indiferente – com o Byakugan ativo, por via das dúvidas, – continuando seu caminho.

"Já perderam..." – murmurou, sentindo a indignação da kunoichi atrás de si que apontava os punhos para suas costas.

E após uma pequena ameaça, alguns diálogos e uma insinuação impaciente, finalmente o trio se fora sob o olhar atento de um pensativo Hyuuga.

No momento em que Neji vira o lançar de cabelos da Yamanaka, o jovem gênio se surpreendeu por, naquele rápido instante, se lembrar da época em que ouvia de seu pai as histórias dos tempos em que ele e sua mãe foram shinobis.

De como ele, Hizashi, se impressionava com a beleza singela que a mãe de Neji possuía e como ele descrevia as longas madeixas escuras que conseguiam muitas informações sem precisar de muito além de um movimento.

_A lembrança de pequenos momentos de felicidade em meio às tristezas da vida de serem ambos da família secundária dos Hyuuga._

Então ela entrava, às vezes ao fim, outras em meio à história e nestas ocasiões ela sorria embaraçada, abaixando-se ao lado de seu pequeno enquanto pedia para Hizashi parar com aquilo, fazendo Neji sentir de perto o aroma doce vindo das longas melenas de sua mãe.

Sua mãe.

A mãe que lutara lado a lado com seu pai. A mãe que fora obrigada a largar a vida de kunoichi para se adequar às necessidades da esposa do principal membro da família secundária dos Hyuuga. A mãe que apesar de não tão presente quanto seu pai, ainda assim sofrera com o destino do filho. A mãe que sentira como ninguém a morte prematura do marido a ponto de adoecer. A mãe que, de certo modo, junto do pai, lhe fora tirada ainda em tenra idade.

Neji meneou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho em seguida. Precisava voltar para o ponto de encontro, já estava quase na hora.

Suspirou, passando a caminhar para o lado oposto do time 10, com um leve sorriso de escárnio ao se lembrar da tentativa de sedução da Yamanaka.

Aquele time de fracassados com certeza estaria fadado a perder se continuassem a depender da falta de bom senso daquela kunoichi. Afinal, por mais bonita que ela fosse, ainda assim aquele tipo de estratégia apenas surtiria efeito dentro de alguns anos quando a ninja loira fosse mais velha, formada e com uma beleza superior a atual.

Contudo, independente de quantos anos passasse, a tática de Ino jamais funcionaria com Hyuuga Neji.

Não apenas pelo fato de o moreno ser um shinobi exemplar, centrado e o 'novato número 1', mas, principalmente, porque o gênio em muitos aspectos se assemelhava ao seu pai – mesmo que inconscientemente –.

E Hizashi sempre gostara de cabelos escuros, tais como eram os de sua esposa, mãe de Neji.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-san!

Aiaiai... atraso. De novo.

Peço mil perdões mais uma vez. Tive contratempos com a faculdade, aulas, trabalhos e minha imaginação. Anda tudo complicado, ê laia. XP

Enfim, capítulo 24 (ui)! XD Ok, esse também foi trabalhoso. Eu imaginei que seria simples escrever sobre esse episódio, mas não foi. Eu li e reli o capítulo e assisti o anime diversas vezes, mas não consegui sentir nada vindo do Neji e nem o que passou pela cabeça dele! u.u' Assim sendo, me dei uma licença que não é própria minha e viajei na maionese colocando a mãe do Neji no meio da história. X.x

Ai mokona-sama... espero que ninguém me mate por isso! ''X3

Bom, a princípio, da onde eu tirei a mãe do Neji?

No anime, após a luta do Neji contra o Naruto (episódio 63, 5:57min), aparece uma pessoa de longos cabelos debruçada sobre a cama onde está o corpo do Hizashi. Vendo alguns capítulos anteriores, uma pessoa parecida pode ser vista e é uma mulher. Somei dois mais dois e surgiu a mãe do Neji. o.o'

Sobre o título...

Bom, todos conhecem a trágica história de Édipo (o moço que, sem saber, mata o pai e se casa com a mãe), não?

Então, tem um conceito da psicologia que é conhecido como "Complexo de Édipo" onde, em linhas gerais, os filhos tem tendência a procurar parceiros com características que remetam a seu familiar próximo – se for mulher, o pai; se for homem, à mãe – (óbvio que tem toda uma complexidade e associação a libidos que eu particularmente preferi ignorar porque não era esse o caso XD). Assim sendo, por causa dessa pequena indicação preferencial do Neji, optei por esse título. (afinal, fanfic também é cultura... \o\)

–foge dos tomates após essas explicações sem noção–

Ai. Eu tentei fazer algo melhor, juro, mas... nya... x.x' Espero que realmente me desculpem... E digam o que acharam (às vezes pode ser só impressão da minha autocrítica de que o capítulo ficou bizarro).

Enfim, agradecimentos especiais à_ Prisma-san, Hyuuga ALe, Sabaku no Y, ikaira, Tenten n.n_,_ Thata2005686, Carina _e_ MaH Hyuuga _pelas reviews deixadas! X3

E viva! Cheguei às 100 reviews!! Muitíssimo obrigada a todas que colaboraram para eu chegar até aqui! \o/ Será que consigo ir até às 200? XD

Bem, perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut! Prometo responder de algum modo! \o

Desculpem-me mias uma vez por toda e qualquer coisa e muito obrigada a todos! \o/

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Set/2008)_


	25. Cap 25 Impossível

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 25 –**

**Impossível**

Tenten suspirou, enquanto os olhos castanhos fitavam ao único membro de sua equipe.

"Lee com certeza está atrasado..." – comentou, pousando as mãos sobre a cintura, impaciente.

Neji apenas observou a kunai que ele próprio cravara no chão, impassível, por mais que internamente estranhasse o atraso do companheiro de equipe.

"Estranho..." – prosseguiu a morena em seu monólogo – "Ele é geralmente muito pontual." – comentou, adquirindo uma expressão preocupada na face – "Poderia ele ter resolvido atacar o inimigo...?" – questionou, enquanto sua mente vagava entre as possibilidades.

Um estalo surgiu na mente da mestra das armas, fazendo-a abrir os olhos, surpresa.

E se Lee tivesse entrado em uma batalha e...

"Será..." – murmurou, sendo observada de perto pelo par de orbes brancos à sua frente.

Um sorriso maroto se abriu na face do gênio.

"Bem, isso é improvável." – afirmou, para surpresa da kunoichi.

Tenten o fitou, levemente admirada com a afirmação que denotava, mais do que qualquer coisa, uma clara confiança do Hyuuga para com a força e habilidade de Lee. Um certo reconhecimento, que ela jamais imaginou poder presenciar vindo tão claramente de seu apático companheiro.

"Vamos encontrá-lo." – disse o moreno, fazendo-a sair de seus devaneios.

"Sim!" – concordou, passando a saltar junto do rapaz.

Neji franziu o cenho enquanto corria pelas árvores seguido de perto por Tenten.

Mesmo que tivesse se deparado com alguma batalha, com certeza não haveria motivos de se preocuparem com Lee. Afinal, com trabalho duro, aquele a princípio fracassado conseguira dominar uma técnica que nem mesmo o gênio Hyuuga pudera.

Omote Renge.

Lee possuía a capacidade de utilizá-la e, por este motivo, era improvável, para não dizer impossível, que ele estivesse seriamente ferido ou mesmo morto, tal como cogitara a mente da mestra das armas.

Ao menos assim Neji optara por se permitir acreditar, em meio as suas crenças quanto à imutabilidade do destino.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-san!

Desta vez in time! \o/

Esse capítulo saiu fácil, fácil! Situações nada complexas, porém nada desnecessárias também. Uma pequena luz? Um fio de esperança? Quem sabe.

Bem, sem muito que dizer sobre o capítulo. Só avisar que eventualmente eu faça algumas modificações... sinto que tem algo faltando. o.O"

Ah, sobre o último capítulo, fiquei aliviada. Pessoas não me crucificaram e até gostaram. Fico realmente grata ao apoio de todos! X3

E, para variar, agradecimentos especiais à_ Hyuuga ALe, Prisma-san, Carina_,_ Thata2005686, MitsukoMiyuki, ikaira _e_ MaH Hyuuga _pelas reviews lindamente deixadas! \o

Bem, perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut! Prometo responder de algum modo! \o

Desculpem-me mais uma vez por toda e qualquer coisa e muito obrigada a todos! \o/

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Set/2008)_


	26. Cap 26 Companheiro

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 26 –**

**Companheiro**

Em passos rápidos, Neji e Tenten cruzavam a floresta correndo em direção ao local onde o Byakugan acusara existir uma certa comoção e onde, provavelmente, encontrariam Lee. A medida em que se aproximavam, o som de vozes ficavam mais claras.

Ambos se olharam em um acordo mútuo de silêncio e pousaram sobre o galho de uma árvore, ocultado suas presenças, passando então a analisar a situação enquanto ouviam os diálogos.

Aparentemente o time de novatos medrosos – Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru e Akimichi Chouji –, com a qual Neji se encontrara pouco tempo antes, chegara a pouco tempo e lutava contra um trio do som, protegendo o time da kunoichi pela qual Lee se atraíra. O time em questão tinha dois de seus integrantes deitados enquanto a tal de Sakura, se encontrava próxima, realmente machucada.

Foi então que ambos viram sobre o chão o corpo inconsciente de seu companheiro, marcado por sinais de luta.

Os olhos claros se estreitaram e os punhos da morena, que sustentava uma face preocupada, se fecharam.

Ambos esperaram pelo momento mais oportuno até que, em meio a um falatório de um dos shinobis do som, Neji se viu incitado a interferir.

"Huh... Eu não agüento isso..." – disse, em tom alto o suficiente para que todos os presentes notassem a presença dele e de Tenten – "Alguns insignificantes ninjas do som agindo como vitoriosos por derrotar esses ninjas de segunda categoria." – comentou, desdenhoso.

Todos voltaram a atenção para o topo da árvore onde os dois integrantes do time Gai estava. Estes, por sua vez, voltaram o olhar para Lee que pareceu gemer levemente.

"Lee..." – murmurou Tenten, preocupado com a inconsciência do rapaz.

O Hyuuga franziu um pouco mais o cenho.

"Vocês cometeram um erro..." – observou, fitando aos ninja do som – "Aquele esquisito caído ali é do nosso time e..." – disse, pausando brevemente – "Vocês vão pagar por isso!!" – exclamou, ativando o byakugan com um sutil movimento de mão.

Os olhos brancos fitavam profunda e perigosamente aos ninjas que se encontravam na clareira, principalmente os do som. A irritação do portador do byakugan quase palpável.

"Se quiserem ir a diante, vocês terão de passar por mim." – afirmou, impaciente.

E por mais estranho que fosse ver Neji perder a usual seriedade, Tenten não esboçou nenhuma reação, apenas preparando-se para lutar.

Porque ela, melhor do que ninguém entendia o sentimento que Neji carregava agora.

Ver um companheiro de equipe em quem você, a duras penas, reconheceu a capacidade, machucado daquela forma e de modo hipoteticamente injusto – afinal, apenas havendo uma luta de mais de um ninja contra Lee para algo assim acontecer – era... Imperdoável.

E, por aquele motivo, eles dois lutariam com tudo o que tinham...

Se Sasuke não tivesse acordado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-san!

Capítulo rápido e do gênero "só para constar". Não tenho muito o que falar sobre ele... Tirando que ainda não conseguir achar um bom título! \o

Aiai... Trabalhos me matam. Estou sem tempo pra elaborar melhor as histórias, gomen nasai! U.u'

Agradecimentos especiais à_ Prisma-san, Hyuuga ALe_,_ Thata2005686, ikaira _e_ MaH Hyuuga _pelas reviews / e-mails lindamente deixados! \o

Bem, perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut! Responderei de algum modo! \o

Desculpem-me mais uma vez por toda e qualquer coisa e muito obrigada a todos! E lembrem-se, faça uma escritora feliz: deixe uma review! \o/ XD

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Set/2008)_


	27. Cap 27 Besta

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 27 –**

**Besta**

Tenten e Neji fitavam aos novatos e o time do som que se retirara após o ataque sofrido pela figura possuída de Uchiha Sasuke.

Os olhos castanhos, que pareciam ligeiramente irritados, se voltaram para os claros que, em meio a sua análise quanto ao sobrevivente do clã Uchiha, assentiram, mudos.

No mesmo instante a kunoichi saltou, pousando em frente à Yamanaka que carregava Lee.

"Eu cuido dele a partir daqui." – afirmou, séria.

E no momento em que colocou as mãos sobre o shinobi verde, passou a chacoalhá-lo com toda tensão e raiva acumulada até então.

"ACORDA!! LEE!!" – gritou fazendo, lentamente, o rapaz recobrar a consciência.

"Nnnn... Tenten? Por que você está aqui?" – questionou, zonzo.

Com poucas palavras a kunoichi colocou o rapaz a par dos acontecimentos, fitando-o visivelmente furiosa.

"Por que você quebrou o nosso acordo e agiu sozinho?! Você está todo machucado!" – disse, alterada.

"Sakura-san estava em apuros... E eu como um homem..." – murmurou Lee, intrigado com o nervosismo profundo que ele nunca vira na face geralmente sorridente da amiga.

A mestra das armas, por sua vez, franziu o cenho, mais irritada.

Ela odiava o fato de ver um amigo machucado e mais ainda ao saber que isso acontecera em uma luta injusta de três shinobis contra um. Se Lee não tivesse quebrado o acordo, se ele tivesse voltado como o combinado, se ela e Neji estivessem com ele, Lee nunca teria perdido.

Porque ela sabia o quão forte aquele rapaz era... E o quanto perder em uma luta daquelas significava dentro da mente desvairada e sem limites do mesmo.

"Você é um IDIOTA!!" – exclamou, revoltada, vendo-o concordar com um sorriso sem graça.

Sakura se aproximou – após socar Naruto que chamara Lee de sobrancelhudo – e agradeceu sob o olhar atento do Rock que pareceu se emocionar, passando a fazer um discurso sobre força e trabalho duro.

"Sakura-san..." – murmurou, fazendo os olhos verdes fitarem-no – "A lótus de Konoha floresce duas vezes..." – disse, levantando o olhar para a kunoichi – "Da próxima vez em que nos encontrarmos eu vou ser um homem forte... Eu prometo." – afirmou, sorrindo confiante.

Ao contrário da Haruno, que sorriu, Tenten, perante aquela resposta, fitou ao rapaz com uma expressão mais fechada.

Apesar de admirável, aquela mania de promessas, que era uma das características mais marcantes nas atitudes do Rock, irritava profundamente a morena. Afinal, não importava se o seu time se preocuparia, se alguém sofreria com aquilo ou se mesmo a pessoa que ele desejava proteger ficaria triste com as conseqüências dos atos dele.

Como Neji sempre costumava dizer / desdenhar: para Lee, cumprir uma promessa significava tudo em sua vida, valendo mais até do que ela própria.

E a mestra das armas, ao ver o Rock ferido daquele modo, sentiu vir a tona a real consciência de que um dia seu amigo poderia de machucar sério ou mesmo perder a vida por conta de uma promessa, fazendo-a então sentir na pele uma profunda sensação de impotência e frustração.

Impotência por saber que nem sempre ela ou Neji estariam ao lado dele para impedi-lo ou ajudá-lo. Frustração porque mesmo que ela tentasse, certas coisas jamais mudariam na cabeça de seu companheiro, e um perfeito exemplo daquilo era o fascínio que a kunoichi de cabelos róseos exercia sobre os olhos do Rock a ponto de fazê-lo quebrar uma promessa com o próprio time.

Naquele momento, Tenten não pode deixar de sentir uma certa raiva da Haruno – não porque não gostasse dela, mas pelo simples fato de ela em si ser um perigo em potencial na vida de seu amigo – e de julgar que Lee, por conta de seus atos deveras egoístas, era, de fato, uma besta... mas não no sentido em que comumente ele aplicava.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-san!

Gomen nasai pelo atraso! Contratempos, faculdade, trabalhos a parte... uma be-le-za! O.o'

Enfim, um capítulo que ficou meio empacado, mas que eu precisava constar, afinal o episódio em que me baseei já foi motivo de adoração para os amantes de LeeTen ("Aww...Ela ficou com ciúmes! -shineeyes-), de ódio mortal contra a Tenten para os que gostam do Lee ou simplesmente não gostam da morena ("Garota estúpida, fica ralhando com o Lee só porque ele quis proteger a Sakura! Tu é mais fraca que ele e vem encher... ù.ú") ou indiferente para muitos ("Aw... A Sakura abraçou o Sasuke-kun!" -baba e acaba ignorando o resto do episódio-)... Então eu quis dar meu parecer sobre a cena em questão. XD

(Ei! As coisas que estão entre parênteses são brincadeiras! Não me crucifiquem por conta disso! x.x'')

Quanto aos sentidos de 'Besta'... Bom, besta tem dois sentidos: um seria de "demônio", "monstro" (ou algo assim), que é o significado original para o apelido de "Besta Verde de Konoha" e o outro sentido seria um sinônimo para "estúpido", que é o sentido que a Tenten utiliza no final do capítulo. Na verdade essa observação é só pra constar... muita gente já devia saber disso... XD

Bem, nada mais a dizer!

Agradecimentos especiais à_ Prisma-san, Hyuuga ALe_,_ Thata2005686, Flávia Lopes, ikaira _e_ MaH Hyuuga _pelas reviews / e-mails lindamente deixados! \o

Bem, perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut! Responderei de algum modo! \o

Desculpem-me mais uma vez por toda e qualquer coisa, e muito obrigada a todos que me acompanham (seja em qual país você estiver, seja deixando ou não reviews)! \o/

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Out/2008)_


	28. Cap 28 Time

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 28 –**

**Time**

Os olhos castanhos se voltaram levemente para a esquerda e então para frente, baixando-se em seguida para fitar o pergaminho onde se encontrava o dizer "céu" escrito em tinta. Sentou-se no chão.

"Droga... onde estarão aqueles dois?" – questionou para si mesma em voz alta – "Que descuido nos perdermos desse jeito e, ainda por cima, o Neji me deixou com esse problema..." – murmurou enquanto jogava e pegava o pergaminho no ar.

Levantou a cabeça, fitando as inúmeras folhagens. Por conta dos ferimentos de Lee haviam dado uma pausa na busca do outro pergaminho e, agora, faltava apenas 2 dias até o prazo final. Suspirou sonoramente, estreitando o olhar pouco antes de saltar, desviando de uma chuva de kunais com certa dificuldade.

"Isso não foi muito educado..." – murmurou, fitando ao trio que a encarava enquanto limpava um filete de sangue do rosto – "Principalmente vindo de companheiros da mesma vila." – completou, em posição de alerta, fitando o hitaiate de Konoha na roupa dos três homens.

Os três se fitaram, gargalhando em seguida.

"Você deve ser de um dos times novatos." – comentou o rapaz do meio, o mais alto dentre os três, contendo o riso – "Essa denominação de 'companheiros de vila' ou mesmo 'companheiros de equipe' não existe. Somos simplesmente 'ninjas'. Cada um por si, lutando para sobreviver, juntos apenas por convenção." – afirmou, tendo o apoio mudo dos outros dois.

Tenten encarou o trio com certa surpresa.

"Bem, chega de conversa." – disse o shinobi de expressão séria à esquerda – "Passe o pergaminho se não quiser se machucar." – avisou.

"Me machucar?" – questionou a morena, alterando a face surpresa para uma intrigada.

"Ouvimos você comentando que está sozinha. Você realmente acha que é capaz contra três ninjas veteranos?" – questionou o mais baixo dos três.

Um sorriso perverso surgiu de relance na face então intrigada, mudando logo para um de ponderação enquanto a morena analisava a imagem dos três shinobis da folha.

"Bem..." – suspirou, dando de ombros – "Sendo três veteranos fracos..." – observou, fitando-os com certa arrogância.

O mais baixo do trio pareceu se irritar profundamente com o comentário, adiantando-se para atacar Tenten.

"Sua pirralha insolente!!" – exclamou, enquanto se aproximava fazendo alguns selos com as mãos, criando inúmeras kunais em volta de si.

Em um movimento rápido, Tenten saltou, desviando do ataque das kunais que a perseguiam, para, ao tomar certa altura, abrir o pergaminho do céu em suas mãos, evocando inúmeras armas sobre o inimigo. Este, por sua vez, apenas teve tempo de colocar os braços em frente ao rosto, desviando-se com extrema dificuldade do ataque inesperado vindo do pergaminho falso.

"O... O que?!" – exclamaram os outros dois, vendo um sorriso divertido se abrir na face da kunoichi que pousava.

"Desculpem-me..." – disse, levantando-se calmamente – "Mas, o pergaminho verdadeiro não está comigo... e sim com ele." – disse, apontando para um ponto atrás dos dois shinobis.

Estes, antes que pudessem sequer virar, foram acometidos por inúmeros golpes que fizeram ambos caírem inconscientes no chão tendo a chance apenas de vislumbrar brevemente a cor esverdeada de algum tipo de veste e o brilho de um par de orbes brancos.

Lee mal terminando o ataque passou a puxar os corpos inconscientes para encostá-los em uma árvore próxima enquanto Tenten recolhia calmamente algumas armas e Neji, por sua vez, vasculhava um dos bolsos do homem de feições sérias, encontrando o pergaminho da Terra, tal como ele vira pelo Byakugan.

"Bem, conseguimos o pergaminho." – observou a mestra das armas, aproximando-se do Hyuuga que observava o pergaminho para confirmar a autenticidade deste antes de entregá-lo à kunoichi para que esta o guardasse – afinal, por questão de segurança, não era bom que os dois itens ficassem com a mesma pessoa –.

"Yosh!" – exclamou Lee com a animação costumeira – "Agora podemos ir para a torre central!!" – indicou, tomando a dianteira de seus companheiros.

O time Gai passou a se mover por terra, em direção à torre central. Os olhos castanhos se voltaram brevemente para onde se encontrava o trio que eles haviam deixado inconscientes.

"Não gostei muito desse plano..." – murmurou, suspirando.

Uma emboscada baseada em um ataque surpresa em que se usara da mentira e do desespero alheio. Definitivamente, aquela não era uma tática que condizia com a personalidade e os princípios da equipe.

"Precisamos poupar esforços. Temos um longo caminho pela frente." – observou Neji, com clara expressão de desagrado em meio ao byakugan ativo.

Apesar de ter sido o jovem gênio quem propusera aquele plano – que fora aceito, apesar dos eventuais gritos indignados de Lee e do olhar censurador de Tenten –, ele tampouco gostara de se usar de artifícios como aquele. Contudo, o caminho até a torre seria complicado, visto que, provavelmente, muitos times aguardavam próximos da torre, onde seria mais fácil armar uma arapuca para times com ambos os pergaminhos. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de perder tempo e forças em lutas que poderiam ser evitadas.

A morena sorriu.

"É... eu sei." – concordou, resignada.

Ambos continuaram a saltar em silêncio, a morena, contudo, sentia uma certa inquietação em si, desde a conversa com o trio veterano que a abordara.

"Neji... Para você, nós somos companheiros de equipe?" – questionou, fitando ao Hyuuga.

E por mais que o moreno não houvesse se voltado para fitá-la, Tenten sabia que ele a encarava por meio do Byakugan com o cenho levemente franzido – como já era costume cada vez que ela fazia alguma pergunta –.

"Não..." – disse o gênio por fim, deixando-a brevemente irritada por aquela negativa – "Nós somos um time." – adicionou, apertando o passo para tomar a dianteira de Lee, antes que ele pisasse em algum lugar indevido.

A mestra das armas piscou algumas vezes, desconcertada com a afirmação do inexpressivo Hyuuga. Uma resposta inesperada. Uma diferença sutil, na qual ela nunca havia pensado, mas que significativa mais até do que podia aparentar.

Companheiros seguiam por um caminho, contudo, por mais laços que houvesse, não existia uma garantia de que eles estariam ali em todo e qualquer momento, afinal, nem toda a companhia se disponibilizava a seguir um longo e inconstante caminho. Um time, por sua vez, era algo integrado, único. Laços que, caso fossem rompidos, seriam por um desgaste extremo que levaria tempo o suficiente para que outros laços fossem criados fazendo daquele vínculo algo quase eterno, _imutável_.

Para alguém como o Hyuuga que acreditava pura e simplesmente em um destino pré-determinado, nada mais razoável do que imaginar que se eles estavam juntos como um time, era porque assim permaneceriam e não por um mero acaso passageiro.

E Tenten, por mais que discordasse da usual visão fatalista de Neji, ainda assim não pode deixar de sorrir sinceramente perante aquela interpretação deveras interessante ao mesmo tempo em que acelerava o passo, a fim de alcançar o seu _time_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-san!

Gomen nasai pelo atraso... de novo. Os mesmos problemas de sempre, somado ao simples fato de que esse capítulo não queria sair nem por reza. u.u

Eu não sei o que houve, acho que esse capítulo deve ter ficado estranho e redundante... além de um pouco sem nexo, mas espero que a naturalidade do capítulo não tenho ficado (muito) comprometida... (Se estiver, peço que me avisem!). Peço desculpas e entendam que foi difícil. Prometo que se possível vou tentar melhorá-lo...

Enfim, confesso que eu não sabia muito bem um meio de conseguir o pergaminho e me veio este pequeno artifício. Nada justo, nada bom, mas como dita na própria fic, necessário, afinal, outras lutas vinham pela frente.

Quanto ao fato de eles serem um time. Bem, isso me saiu de forma meio natural. Não sei muito bem como, simplesmente surgiu. Eu sei que alguns capítulos atrás o nome do capítulo foi "companheiro", contudo, aquilo foi baseado na visão da Tenten. (foi algo que ocorreu um tanto sem querer, mas... XD).

Bem, agradecimentos especialíssimos à_ Prisma-san, Sabaku no Y, Thata2005686, Hyuuga ALe, Hakai no Yuna n.n, MaH Hyuuga _e_ ikaira _pelas reviews / e-mails deixados! Obrigado pelo apoio minna-san, se não fosse por vocês, acho que a fic não sairia! \o

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut! Responderei de algum modo!

Aliás, falando em desenho, não, eu não esqueci o de quem pediu, apenas preciso de um pouco mais de tempo. v Pretendo trabalhar nisso durantes as férias ok? ;D

Desculpem-me mais uma vez por toda e qualquer coisa, e muito obrigada a todos que me acompanham (seja em qual país você estiver)! \o/ E agora vou aproveitar pra deixar avisado que se o capítulo não sair dentro de uma semana, não se preocupe, na outra sairá! X3

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Out/2008)_


	29. Cap 29 Céu e Terra

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 29 –**

**Céu e Terra**

O time Gai fitava com certa surpresa à figura de seu antigo professor da academia, Umino Iruka.

Eles chegaram não fazia muito tempo na sala da torre central, encontrando nada além do local vazio e um quadro com dizeres incompletos.

Ao lerem, optaram por abrir os pergaminhos que possuíam consigo e em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça, Iruka surgiu.

"Ora, estes são rostos que eu realmente não via há muito tempo!" – exclamou, surpreso por encontrar o time Gai.

E tão logo as cordialidades usuais foram feitas, as explicações se iniciaram. O uso dos pergaminhos, o selo de evocação, o intuito daquela frase escrita pelo Sandaime Hokage...

"_Se você não possui o Céu, procure sabedoria e esteja preparado. Se você não possui a Terra, corra através dos campos e encontre uma vantagem. Se você abrir o pergaminho do Céu e da Terra, caminhos perigosos se tornarão caminhos seguros. Essas regras vão guiar uma pessoa ao extremo."_

Céu, a mente; Terra, o corpo.

Conquistar a força da mente e do corpo para então usufruir uma capacidade real e plena para poder alcançar seus objetivos com maior facilidade. Aquele era o recado do terceiro e a formação que um Chunnin precisava ter.

E cada um do time sabia mais do que ninguém em qual das situações se encaixava, o que já era presente em si ou o que lhe faltava, contudo, mesmo em relação àquilo da qual já eram donos – fosse o Céu, fosse a Terra – não estavam satisfeitos.

Tenten possuía o Céu, porém ainda tinha grandes falhas em relação a Terra. Ela a aperfeiçoaria constantemente, mas nem por isso ficaria parada quanto ao seu Céu. Ela desejava ser uma kunoichi completa, ter uma força total, assim sendo, jamais se satisfaria com o que já possuía.

Lee alcançara a Terra com muito suor, mas ainda lhe faltava tentar alcançar o Céu. Ele sabia que talvez jamais viesse a ter um Céu que chegasse perto do de outros ninjas, mas, para compensar, sua Terra superaria a de qualquer outro – principalmente Neji –, mesmo que tão apenas com seu taijutsu.

Neji, por sua vez, possuía a ambos – Céu e Terra –, contudo, para ele não era suficiente. Por mais que não possuísse um objetivo tão claro como o de seus outros dois amigos, ainda assim ele sempre buscaria reforçar seu Céu e ganhar mais e mais Terra. Afinal, por trás de toda aquela austeridade e frieza, no mais fundo da mente do jovem gênio, por trás daquela máscara perfeita que ele moldara, Neji se via como um fraco, mas não planejava assim permanecer.

E tendo em mente cada qual seus pensamentos, objetivos e trejeitos, eles jamais desistiriam. Perseguiriam incansavelmente Céu e Terra para serem melhores, fosse como shinobis, como indivíduos ou como time, até que enfim chegassem aos seus extremos, mesmo que isso jamais viesse, afinal...

Eles eram o Time Gai e, mesmo que um dia fossem 'completos', para eles, eles sempre poderiam ser mais fortes do que ontem.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-san!

Bem, um pouco de pressa para postar, mas enfim...!

Inicialmente, para quem acha que eu sou paga pau do time Gai... Pensem o que quiser! XD

Este é o time que eu mais gosto dentro do universo de Naruto (adoro o estilo deles e o casal que mais me interessa faz parte dele). Seus integrantes não são perfeitos e estão longe de sê-lo e eu, por escrever sobre eles, sei disso mais do que ninguém (modo de dizer). Assim sendo, se escrevo o que escrevo é porque há todo um embasamento e uma margem para assim ser interpretado (eu não passo horas lendo e relendo / assistindo os episódios antigos por nada). Não é o olhar de uma mera tiete. :P

E se alguém duvida disso, saiba que eu posso fazer qualquer time se tornar phoda com o mínimo de verossimilhança! Querem ver? Duvidem de mim então e digam um time! Moahaha! Ò.ov

Isso é um desafio apenas... quem me achar metida depois disso, definitivamente não me conhece! XD

Enfim, esclarecimentos a parte, sobre o capítulo. Um pouco sobre o texto do Hokage retirado do episódio/capítulo da fase Chuunin.

Enquanto eu assistia o anime / lia o mangá, fiquei pensando em inúmeras maneiras de escrever este capítulo. Nada me veio até que desisti de pensar e agi. Acabou que o capítulo tomou vida (ao fim dele eu não lembrava metade do que tinha escrito XD) e saiu assim. Espero que tenha ficado bom ou não tão ruim.

Cada um do time Gai com suas faltas e capacidades. Os pensamentos do Neji ainda serão trabalhados logo, logo (nada é por acaso ;D).

Bem, agradecimentos especiais à_ Hakai no Yuna n.n, Hyuuga ALe, Prisma-san, Lust Lotu's, MitsukoMiyuki, Mckinnon, ikaira _e_ MaH Hyuuga _pelas reviews / e-mails deixados! Obrigado pelo apoio minna-san! \o

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut! Responderei de algum modo!

Desculpem-me mais uma vez por toda e qualquer coisa, e muito obrigada a todos que me acompanham (seja em qual país você estiver)! \o/ E agora vou aproveitar pra deixar avisado que se o capítulo não sair dentro de uma semana, não se preocupe, na outra sairá! X3

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Nov/2008)_


	30. Cap 30 Guerra

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 30 –**

**Guerra**

Reunidos no salão principal da torre ao centro da floresta da morte, os 21 participantes que concluíram a segunda fase do exame chuunin sentiam um ar estranho pairando sobre eles.

Os olhares se misturavam, diversos. Alguns fitavam com um certo misto de surpresa e indignação à figura do Sandaime Hokage, outros com compreensão, outros ainda, indiferentes, contudo todos se encontravam atentos às palavras que o velho Sarutobi lhes dirigia sobre a verdadeira razão do Chuunin Shiken.

"'_Para manter boas relações com as nações aliadas' e 'aumentar o nível do ninja'... não deixe essas razões enganarem vocês."_

"_Esse exame é uma substituição para a guerra entre os países aliados."_

"_(...) os aliados de hoje eram inimigos que lutavam entre si continuamente."_

"_Para evitar desperdício de poder militar, esses países decidiram escolher um local para lutar. Esta é a origem do Chuunin Shiken."_

"_É um fato que este exame decide quais shinobis se tornarão chuunins, mas, por outro lado, este é também um lugar onde os ninjas lutam e carregam consigo a dignidade do país."_

"_Nessa terceira fase, líderes e pessoas influentes de vários países que são clientes importantes, são convidados aqui e assistirão as suas lutas."_

"_Se a força do país é visível, este país receberá mais clientes e, reciprocamente, se ele é visto como fraco, ele perderá clientes. Ao mesmo tempo, os países podem mostrar o quanto suas vilas cresceram e que possuem um vasto poder militar. Em outras palavras, eles podem pressioná-los internacionalmente."_

"_A força de um país é a força da vila. A força da vila é a força do shinobi. E a verdadeira força do shinobi só nasce em uma batalha de vida ou morte." _

"_Esse exame é um lugar para se ver a força de cada país e para mostrar a sua própria força. Isso só tem significado por que vidas estão em risco e é por isso que aqueles que vieram antes de vocês lutaram pelo Chuunin Shiken, por este sonho que é significativo."_

"_Por meio da perda de vidas e estabelecendo o equilíbrio, esta é a forma de amizade no mundo shinobi."_

"_Este não é apenas um teste... É uma batalha de risco de vida com seus sonhos e o prestígio de sua vila em jogo."_

Naquele instante, tão logo o Hokage lhes dirigiu aquelas últimas palavras, as faces dos genins presentes adquiriram diversos tipos de expressão – desde indiferença até sentimentos profundos de medo e surpresa –.

A jovem mestra das armas do time Gai, que mais de uma vez elevara a voz em questão, sentiu-se caminhar entre a linha que separava a determinação e o receio. Ser um shinobi era um peso maior do que de fato parecia ser... E o verdadeiro significado implícito nas palavras sérias e até frias do Sandaime se fez presente:

O Chuunin Shiken, acima de tudo, visava preparar e alertar os participantes para a dura realidade ninja.

Substituir guerras – e conseqüentemente simulá-las –, partilhar interesses, mostrar sua força, pensar no bem da vila, arriscar suas vidas... conviver dia e noite com a morte a espreita. Aquela era a real existência shinobi.

Os olhos se fecharam por um breve instante em um desejo silencioso de que tudo acabasse bem – ignorando uma voz insistente que dizia no fundo de si que não seria assim –.

Uma guerra entre todos os participantes... mais do que nunca estava para começar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-sama!

Bem, um capítulo rápido, crtlc – crtlv, estranho, mas, creio eu, que era necessário antes de se iniciar as preliminares da terceira fase.

As partes entre aspas em itálico foram retiradas das falas do Sandaime Hokage-sama no anime/mangá. Elas pertencem ao Kishimoto-san, não à minha pessoa, eu apenas reescrevi / traduzi. X3

Agora, a partir do próximo começará... o suplício chamado de lutas preliminares! XD

E se a fic estava estranha / mal escrita / bizarra até agora, preparem-se porque tudo pode e tende a piorar! X.x

Sério, sou terrível com lutas, então tenham paciência, sim? Vou ver se dou um jeito de amenizar esse problema meu... '''X3

Bem, agradecimentos especiais à_ Lust Lotu's, Yuna Babu-chan, Prisma-san, Hyuuga ALe, ikaira, MitsukoMiyuki _e_ MaH Hyuuga _pelas reviews / e-mails deixados! Obrigado pelo apoio! \o

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut! Responderei de algum modo!

Desculpem-me mais uma vez por toda e qualquer coisa, e muito obrigada a todos que me acompanham (seja em qual país você estiver)! \o/ Creio que em breve estarei de férias o que significa mais capítulos! ;D

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Nov/2008)_


	31. Cap 31 Queda

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 31 –**

**Queda**

As lutas tiveram seu início e parte dos shinobis já haviam caído. Alguns em estado pior, outros melhor. E após a fervorosa e sofrida luta empatada entre as duas amigas/rivais, o primeiro integrante do time Gai estava prestes a finalmente ter sua luta nas preliminares.

Tenten ao ver seu nome aparecer no quadro de sorteio, saltou para a arena, parecendo ansiosa com o término da luta anterior e, principalmente, pelo fato de sua adversária parecer alguém realmente forte. Neji, vendo a empolgação da morena, sabia que ela daria tudo de si naquela batalha.

No entanto, tão logo a 'mestra das armas' deu seu primeiro movimento errando seu alvo, o Hyuuga sentiu que algo definitivamente não parecia bem.

"Não tem como ela errar." – afirmou, em meio aos comentários de Lee e Gai, enquanto observava a companheira de time.

Ele que usualmente treinava com ela desde que o time fora formado sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Ela nunca errava um alvo a não ser que este conseguisse se esquivar ou que algo forçasse o erro das armas e, como Gai dissera, era exatamente isso que a shinobi da areia estava fazendo.

Agora o grande problema era o 'como'.

Temari retirou um grande leque de suas costas pouco antes de Tenten começar a correr para seu próximo ataque.

Se o problema era o fato da loira estar se esquivando, aquele era a solução mais viável: aumentar o número de armas de modo que a possibilidade de fuga se tornasse nula.

Porém, o ataque em massa se mostrara inútil. Sem nem ao menos se mover, Temari se livrara de todo o armamento de Tenten.

Neji ao ver o modo como aquilo ocorrera, não pode deixar de franzir o cenho.

_Vento..._

Então aquela era a resposta. A pior possível para a mestra das armas que agora parecia claramente pensativa e hesitante. Foi então que presenciou a morena retirar outros dois pergaminhos de sua bolsa, colocando-os sobre o chão para fazer in's com as mãos em seguida.

Aquilo significava que ela usaria aquela técnica. Sua maior e melhor técnica até então.

"Shoushouryu!" – exclamou Tenten, causando uma explosão de fumaça no local.

A morena saltou novamente, sendo rodeada pelos dois pergaminhos que a cercavam em espirais enquanto era contemplada pelos olhos brancos de Neji.

Ele sempre gostara daquela técnica em específico. Não apenas por ela em si ser interessante, mas também porque ver a companheira de treinos se mover a metros do chão, tal como se estivesse voando, era sempre apreciável.

Um ataque em massa foi feito, mas, com um movimento do leque, uma ventania foi criada varrendo todas as armas para longe da shinobi da areia. A kunoichi do time Gai pousou, saltando novamente, desta vez com linhas nas pontas de seus dedos, ordenando outra ofensiva, forçando a adversária abrir por completo o leque, criando uma forte rajada de vento que, desta vez, lançou longe não apenas as armas como a própria Tenten.

No instante seguinte, Temari desapareceu e reapareceu atrás da morena, voando – literalmente –, para em seguida pousar e atacá-la.

"Ninpou... Kamaitachi!" – exclamou a shinobi da areia, fazendo a da folha voar novamente, desta vez por conta de um forte tornado.

O tornado não permitia que Tenten ouvisse seu próprio grito. O ar parecia ter sumido de seus pulmões e a sensação desagradável de cortes serem feitos em sua pele eram insuportáveis. Uma sensação que ela jamais esperava sentir.

Lee observava apreensivo, bem como Gai.

"Tem chakra junto do vento." – observou o Hyuuga com a expressão fechada, fazendo as bestas verdes o fitarem – "Os ataques de arma de Tenten são inúteis." – completou.

E por mais fria que as palavras soassem, os olhos estreitos demonstravam a condolência que sentia para com a kunoichi de seu time. Aquela luta estava acabada.

Foi com surpresa, contudo, que ele viu a garota da areia estender o leque fechado, fazendo com que o corpo de Tenten caísse sobre o mesmo, soltando sangue pela boca. Com um movimento lançou-a com força em direção às armas espalhadas pelo chão. Lee acabou movendo para pegá-la.

O gênio, por sua vez, fitou à figura desacordada da mestra das armas, um tanto quanto indiferente.

Por mais que assim permanecesse, apenas com o cenho levemente franzido, em seu íntimo Neji se sentia um tanto inquieto.

Tenten, diferente dele, sempre estivera acostumada a voar livre e ele, convivendo com ela, naturalmente também se acostumara àquela visão.

Presenciar a queda da kunoichi de forma tão brusca lhe trouxera uma estranha e desagradável sensação que ele definitivamente não conseguia – ou não desejava – explicar.

Naquele momento o lado humano e preocupado de Neji tentou aflorar... mas ele não permitira e não o faria tão breve...

Principalmente após sua própria luta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-san!

Desculpe pela demora! Acabei atrasando mais do que de costume por conta de mudanças de casa, fim de semestre a afins! Sorry! Porém, pensem pelo lado bom, agora estou de FÉRIAS!! \o Ou seja, se tudo der certo, mas capítulos em menos tempo! ;D

Enfim... Aiai... triste este capítulo... em todos os sentidos! O.o' Além de ser o capítulo em que a Tenten perde, ele está meio estranho e, talvez com exceção do final, ele não me parece ter o mesmo ritmo que os outros. Peço desculpas por isso. u.u'

Decidi apenas retratar as três lutas mais relevantes levando em conta do que se trata a fanfic. E apesar da escolha infeliz que fiz neste capítulo em termos de ponto de vista, ainda compensarei esse meu erro. Assim sendo, com certeza tenho pretensão de abordar a visão da Tenten sobre sua própria luta, por isso, não se preocupem. X3

E, bem, o próximo capítulo já está escrito e revisado. Vou postar no domingo! \o/

Bem, agradecimentos especiais à_ Hyuuga ALe, Prisma-san, Yuna Babu-chan, ikaira, Lust Lotu's, thali-chan _e_ MaH Hyuuga _pelas reviews / e-mails deixados! Eu acho que eu não estaria aqui se não fosse pelo apoio de vocês minna-san! \o

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut! Responderei de algum modo!

Desculpem-me mais uma vez por toda e qualquer coisa, e muito obrigada a todos que me acompanham (seja em qual país você estiver)! \o/

Deixe um review e faça uma escritora feliz e estimulada a continuar! XD

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Dez/2008)_


	32. Cap 32 Confronto

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 32 –**

**Confronto**

Após a batalha deveras absurda entre o garoto do clã Inuzuka e o loiro número um em surpreender as pessoas, o quadro de sorteio rodou mais uma vez, revelando quem seriam os próximos a lutar.

Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata.

Uma mesma família, um mesmo clã, um mesmo estilo de luta.

Dois primos, dois indivíduos tão distintos entre si e em tantos aspectos que a diferença se tornava absurdamente notável...

A diferença nos olhos, na confiança, na personalidade, na força.

E tão logo a luta tivera início, Neji usara das palavras para quebrar toda a base psicológica de sua prima e, assim, não prolongar uma luta cujo final já estava decidido.

Em princípio funcionara, contudo, bastara um grito do tal de Naruto e a segurança voltara aos olhos de Hinata, forte como ninguém, nem mesmo sua sensei ou colegas de equipe, vira antes. Então, ela iniciara o ataque.

"_Eu só queria... Queria... Mudar a mim mesma... Fazer isso sozinha..."_

Aquilo era uma besteira. Uma besteira impossível.

Perdedores são perdedores. As pessoas não podem mudar a si mesmas.

A personalidade e a força de cada um não mudaria, independente do que fizessem ou do que acontecesse.

Os dois corpos se separaram e os olhos brancos e frios fitaram à figura ofegante da de olhos brancos e usualmente gentis.

_Por dentro você simplesmente quer sair correndo._

Um novo ataque vindo com uma determinação palpável da kunoichi.

Não era difícil desviar, ainda mais tendo ela seus pontos de chakra fechados, impedindo o uso do estilo Hyuuga. E tudo aquilo... ela sabia tão bem quanto ele, mas então por quê...?

_Por que você continua?_

"_Eu não volto atrás nas minhas palavras... Este também é... o meu jeito ninja."_

Outra besteira copiada do loiro insolente e escandaloso.

_Isso, definitivamente, não é o que Hinata-sama pensa em seu âmago. Tudo não passa de uma tentativa de se agarrar a uma mentira dita por outro._

Um golpe forte no rosto e ela cai novamente, para então se levantar mais uma vez.

Os olhos do gênio se estreitaram, impacientes perante aquela teimosia.

Mais um ataque desenfreado dela e a devolução dele. Um golpe que poderia ser fatal, na altura do coração.

_Seus ataques não fizeram nada desde o início..._

E quando todos julgavam que aquele era o fim, bastou ele, o Uzumaki importuno, gritar que continuava a acreditar para que, no instante seguinte, como em um passe de mágica, Hinata se levantasse mais uma vez.

_Se você continuar se esforçando, você vai morrer..._

E mais uma vez palavras ferinas foram proferidas pelos lábios impassíveis de Neji.

"Hinata-sama... Desde a hora em que você nasceu a responsabilidade da casa principal caiu sobre você. E devido a isso, você sempre odiou a si mesma por causa de sua fraqueza, mas as pessoas não podem mudar. Isso é o destino. Não precisa sofrer mais. Deixe assim."

A crueldade aparente de suas palavras não era proposital – ou talvez fosse –, apenas uma conseqüência da certeza que ele tinha, baseando-se na análise do que via com aqueles olhos que já haviam presenciado muita coisa. Porém, diferente do que ele podia sequer supor, naquele momento não seriam suas palavras as que fariam efeito...

"Isso não é verdade... Por que... Eu posso ver..."

Os olhos brancos do bunke fitavam intrigados à imagem firme e balbuciante da souke...

"Não sou eu afinal."

Uma pausa. Um entendimento.

_Não continue..._

"A pessoa perdida e sofrendo com o destino da casa secundária e principal..."

_Não continue..._

Porém, ela continuou.

E tão logo as palavras foram ditas, os olhos que tudo viam se estreitaram ainda mais. O cérebro do gênio, sempre tão racional, nublou-se com o sentimento de ódio que surgiu em relação à sua prima.

_Como...? Como uma perdedora como ela pode saber o que se passa em minha mente...? Como aqueles olhos tão fracos conseguiram ler-me tão bem...?!_

E no instante seguinte ele avançou. Sem pensar. Sem ver. Apenas movido pelo ódio e sofrimento que acumulara ao longo de sua vida.

Se Neji tivesse continuado... ele a teria matado sem ao menos se dar conta.

Porém o _se_ nunca chegou a acontecer. Quase todos os adultos ali presentes o pararam enquanto Hinata caia, inconsciente, carregando consigo uma verdade irrefutável que o gênio lutara para, com sua frieza e realismo, ocultar de todos... Inclusive de si mesmo.

"_A pessoa perdida e sofrendo com o destino da casa secundária e principal... É você, Neji-nii-san."_

E naquela luta entre passado-presente, a máscara de Neji, apesar de ainda permanecer, enfim se rachou.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-san!

Eis, como prometido, o capítulo postado no domingo! \o/ (rimou! XD) –baka u.u'–

Esse capítulo, para mim foi divertidíssimo de se escrever, porque havia muito a se analisar nesta luta! XD Um capítulo objetivo com um quê de subjetivo que só espero, sinceramente, que não tenha ficado muito confuso! x.x'

Creio que vocês devem ter notado que nesse capítulo decidi abordar outro modo de narrar uma luta: narrar com um narrador ao mesmo tempo em que se olha pelo ponto de vista de um dos lutadores, no caso, o Neji. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo louco! X3

Bem, agradecimentos mais do que especiais à_ Prisma-san, Yuna Babu-chan, Hyuuga ALe, ikaira, Lust Lotu's, Katy _(seja bem vinda!)e_ MaH Hyuuga _pelas reviews / e-mails deixados! Adoro vocês, minna! \o

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut! Responderei de algum modo!

Desculpem-me mais uma vez por toda e qualquer coisa, e muito obrigada a todos que me acompanham (seja em qual país você estiver)! \o/

Deixe um review e faça uma escritora feliz e estimulada a continuar! XD

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Dez/2008)_


	33. Cap 33 Quase

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 33 –**

**Quase**

Ao fim da luta de Neji e do desafio feito para este pelo 'loiro perdedor', iniciou-se a batalha do último integrante do time Gai.

Lee estava animado. Desde o início daquelas preliminares ele esperava ansioso pela chance de mostrar o quanto progredira e, finalmente, sua vez chegara.

O ataque se iniciou com golpes precisos e ágeis por parte do moreno sem, contudo, acertar o shinobi de Suna, Gaara, uma vez que fosse. A areia vinda do jarro deste não só defendia todos os ataques feitos de qualquer lado, como por vezes contra-atacava, chegando a, em diversos momentos, forçar Lee a se distanciar.

Após uma fala estranha e um tanto sem sentindo vinda do ruivo, a areia se moveu rápido, lançando o 'sobrancelhudo' contra a parede e este, insistente, tornou a atacar com seu taijutsu.

Neji se apoiou sobre a parede enquanto ouvia seu sensei falar de Lee para a garota de cabelos rosa do time de Kakashi.

O aprendiz direto da besta verde ainda não conseguia fazer ninjutsus nem genjutsus, dependendo puramente de seu taijutsu e, ao ver do gênio, levando-se em conta a força que sentia vir do tal de Gaara, aquela luta já estava decidida mal tendo começado.

Após mais um golpe quase certeiro do gennin da areia, Lee saltou e, com o aval de seu sensei, retirou pesos aparentemente comuns de ambas as pernas.

Pesos estes que, ao serem lançado sobre o chão, abriram duas crateras surpreendendo a todos, mas não Neji.

E com a mesma apatia, o jovem Hyuuga assistiu os ataques de velocidade acima do normal, vindos de seu companheiro de equipe. A partir de então, a luta pareceu virar. A areia de Gaara já não mais acompanhava os golpes de Lee, fazendo com que a proteção se tornasse falha, permitindo que seu protegido fosse acertado por diversas vezes.

Contudo, poucos segundos após, uma nova proteção, algo como uma armadura de areia envolveu o ruivo de Suna demonstrando, mais uma vez, a ineficácia dos golpes de Lee.

Foi então que ele decidiu que era hora de utilizar aquele golpe.

Omote Renge, a Lótus Secundária.

Lee liberou parte de suas faixas e, com uma rapidez invejável se aproximou. Com chutes seguidos de chutes, a besta verde elevou o oponente até próximo do teto, sentindo, por um ínfimo instante, a dor de sua própria técnica; mas, sem desistir, continuou o ataque, descendo vertiginosamente, lançando o oponente no chão com força.

Força da gravidade somada a de rotação...

... Força desperdiçada.

O corpo sobre o chão se revelou uma imitação de areia.

Neji deu um passo, se aproximando do sensei, onde conseguia ter uma visão mais tranqüila do estrago feito no chão do ginásio e do corpo. Franziu o cenho levemente, notando o estado físico de seu companheiro.

Aquele golpe o deixava exausto.

O mais intrigante, no entanto, não era o estado em que Lee se encontrava e sim o momento em que Gaara reaparecera, carregando no rosto um sorriso sombrio e olhos maliciosos; uma expressão completamente diferente da inexpressividade inicial.

Logo que reaparecera o contra-ataque foi feito, acertando o 'fracassado sangue quente' por diversas vezes, até que, mais uma vez, tal como uma fênix, ele renasceu.

_Os movimentos do Lee...voltaram ao normal..._

Os olhos brancos se elevaram, encarando a face de seu sensei que sorria enquanto observava Lee se movimentar com velocidade. Um sorriso calmo e confiante que mais parecia dizer "vá em frente".

Agora qual o sentido daquele "vá em frente", Neji ainda não conseguira compreender.

E em meio aos seus próprios pensamentos e a luta que continuava, a besta verde e seu rival, Kakashi passaram a falar sobre portões de chakra além de conversar entre si. Uma conversa estranha, mas que girava em torno da Lótus, o conjunto de técnicas que Gai ensinara para Lee.

Técnicas estas que nem mesmo ele, o gênio Hyuuga, se mostrara habilitado para aprender.

Sua atenção se voltou novamente à batalha que se desenrolava, vendo Lee assumir uma postura que ele nunca vira antes. Braços cruzados frente ao rosto enquanto uma enorme pressão de chakra parecia envolvê-lo.

Os olhos portadores do Byakugan se estreitaram, intrigados, enquanto assistia Lee adquirir um tom avermelhado na pele. Com um movimento imperceptível sua kekkei genkai foi ativa, no mesmo instante em que o Rock, rodeado por um acúmulo extraordinário de chakra, iniciava seu ataque sobre o shinobi de Suna.

A areia não mais conseguia acompanhar os movimentos velozes de Lee – na verdade, poucos ali o conseguiam com precisão – e, mais do que isso, soco após soco, chute após chute, lentamente a armadura de areia passou a ceder.

E perante aquela visão, Neji não pode deixar de franzir o cenho, não mais apenas intrigado, mas também surpreso.

_Aquele é o Lee...? Quando foi que ele ficou tão...?_

Forte? Habilidoso? Não. Nenhuma daquelas palavras parecia suficiente para descrever a mudança daquele fracassado dos tempos de academia para o ninja que lutava agora.

Os olhos do 'gênio do trabalho duro' fitaram ao seu rival-amigo e este, por sua vez, pode sentir que era com muito pesar que ele, Lee, estava apresentando tudo aquilo frente aos seus olhos. Afinal, conhecendo a mente do Rock, com certeza a idéia era estrear esta técnica em seu próximo desafio contra o Hyuuga e então, finalmente, _talvez_ ganhar sua primeira batalha contra o gênio de seu time.

E, diga-se de passagem, aquele _talvez_ era o talvez mais certo que Neji já havia suposto.

Porém pretensões à parte, o fato era que Lee estava prestes a utilizar sua maior e melhor técnica...

"URA RENGE!!!!"

Em meio a aquela exclamação, um golpe forte sobre Gaara que caiu de encontro com o solo fazendo o chão do estádio tremer e uma grande poeira levantar. Todos protegeram seus olhos enquanto Lee caia, completamente exausto, a alguns metros de seu oponente.

E por maior que fosse a expectativa de alguns, no momento em que a poeira baixou, a dura realidade veio a tona. Uma realidade que em nada beneficiava o aprendiz da besta verde.

No caso do escudo de areia e até mesmo a armadura falhar, Gaara ainda possuía uma terceira carta na manga... O que parecia um jarro para armazenar a matéria base dos ataques do Sabaku se desfez, amortecendo a queda deste e diminuindo a eficácia que o golpe de Lee originalmente teria.

Enquanto o Rock fitava quase indignado àquilo tentando se distanciar, ainda deitado o ruivo elevou a mão em uma ordem para a areia e esta logo adquiriu a forma de uma mão, agarrando os membros superior e inferior esquerdo de Lee.

"Sabaku Kyuu...!"

E no instante seguinte, Lee urrava de dor enquanto o som de algo sendo estraçalhado pode ser ouvido fazendo muitos adquirirem uma expressão surpresa, inclusive o impassível shinobi de olhos brancos.

O corpo do Rock foi lançado enquanto outra onda de areia caminhava em sua direção. Esta, no entanto, jamais chegou ao seu destino, sendo impedida pela presença do responsável pelo time nove, Gai.

O Hyuuga observou calmamente o jounin encarar o ruivo de Suna trocando poucas palavras com este que, por sua vez, logo se levantou, dizendo que ele estava "fora".

Não que aquilo fizesse diferença, afinal, Lee já havia perdido no momento em que Gai interferira. A preliminar para o time nove acabara com apenas um de seus integrantes na final - e este, obviamente, era o jovem gênio -.

E no momento em que o examinador, Hayate, ia proclamar Gaara como vencedor Neji se viu sendo surpreendido mais uma vez.

Rock Lee se encontrava de pé, com dificuldade, trêmulo, sangrando.

Seu sensei se aproximou, dizendo que a luta já acabara, porém após murmúrios e uma expressão de espanto, lágrimas saírem dos olhos de Gai.

"Lee, você... está tentando provar o seu jeito ninja mesmo depois de ter perdido a consciência?"

E aquele murmúrio ressonou pelo estádio chegando aos ouvidos de todos os presentes, fazendo o gênio franzir as sobrancelhas.

_Mesmo inconsciente... mesmo com suas pernas e braços quebrados... ainda assim ele tentou..._

Um suspiro mudo.

"_Mesmo não podendo usar ninjutsu e genjutsu, eu quero provar que mesmo assim eu posso me tornar um excelente ninja. Isso é tudo para mim."_

Carregando aquele objetivo desde o início, Lee se tornara forte.

Forte a ponto de conseguir dominar um kinjutsu, uma técnica proibida e, com isso, conseguir acertar por diversas vezes o shinobi da areia, sobrepujando até mesmo a defesa absoluta que este possuía.

Neji voltou o olhar ao corpo de Lee após a luta perdida deste. A expressão estranha de Gai, o modo como ele reagira após a conversa com o médico somado aos gritos de Naruto podiam significar tudo, menos um bom sinal.

Os olhos claros fitaram a imagem desmaiada do companheiro de equipe que era movida pela equipe de médicos.

"_Mesmo eu não tendo talento, eu vou superar um gênio com trabalho duro! Isso é tudo pra mim! Este é o meu jeito ninja!"_

Por um instante ínfimo Neji quisera realmente acreditar naquela crença de Lee, em algo mutável. Afinal, ele ficara forte, não podia negar, mas... não fora o suficiente. Não para vencer ou mesmo mudar a verdade que o gênio carregava dentro de si.

Apesar de toda o esforço, de tudo que Lee mostrara... O destino ainda assim erguera suas barreiras.

"_Lee, você não percebeu isso até o final." _– observou mentalmente, com um olhar pensativo –_ "Os céus jamais permitiriam que alguém avançasse por sua sede pela vitória ou a custa de si mesmo..." _– lamentou, fechando os olhos calmamente.

Alguém que não havia nascido com o destino de ser um gênio jamais chegaria ao nível deste ou mesmo ao topo apenas por seu trabalho duro.

E independente do quão melhor parecesse ou quão próximo chegasse, um fracassado sempre terminaria tal como Lee terminou...

Derrotado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

-Meriu dançando-

Acabei! Acabei! Acabei! Finalmente eu acabei esse capítulo, yey! \o/

-tosse-

Minna-san!

Primeiramente, espero que tenham tido um ótimo Natal e desejo a todos um Feliz Ano Novo! Muita sorte para vocês neste novo ano que se inicia! \o

Peço mil desculpas pela demora, mas rogo-lhes compreensão. Estas festas de fim de ano são de matar e como eu andei viajando para visitar parentes e etc, isso me dificultou muito na hora de escrever. Além disso, a fonte do meu note resolveu 'dar pau' e tive de fazer várias gambiarras para fazer um backup dos arquivos mais recentes. x.x

Enfim, pedidos de desculpas a parte, finalmente o capítulo 33 e com ela a densa, sugoi e, acima de tudo, trabalhosa luta do Lee! \o\

Porque trabalhosa?

Primeiro, porque como muitos sabem, eu tenho problemas em escrever lutas... =_=

Segundo, porque a feliz aqui resolveu optar por usar um narrador efetivo na luta da Tenten e do Lee (tornando-as mais técnicas) enquanto as do Neji serão na visão deste (uma vez que elas são mais combates entre sentimentos conflitantes do que outra coisa).

Terceiro que, tendo esta resolução quanto ao narrador, para sair o capítulo eu revi todos os episódios da luta do jovem 'sobrancelhudo' contra o Gaara; depois, assisti mais uma vez e enquanto assistia eu ia escrevendo na fanfic sobre a luta (foi uma coisa de play/pause que vou te contar! XD) e, em meio a isso, eu ia adicionando os pensamentos do Neji e as impressões deste para, finalmente, chegar àquela conclusão fria, cética e... bem própria do nosso querido gênio. o.o'

(E apesar de todo este trabalho eu ainda tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a este capítulo... Eu não tenho jeito. XD)

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! X3

Ah e tal como eu citei na fanfic, as preliminares terminaram! Agora, preparação para La Gran Final! \o\

Agradecimentos mais do que especiais à_ Prisma-san, Babu-chan n.n, Hyuuga ALe, ikaira, MitsukoMiyuki, Lust Lotu's, Bells, Thata2005686, Hyuuga Florine _e_ MaH Hyuuga _pelas reviews / e-mails deixados! Adoro vocês, minna! \o

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, desenhos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut! Responderei de algum modo!

Desculpem-me mais uma vez por toda e qualquer coisa, e muito obrigada a todos que me acompanham (seja em qual país você estiver)! \o/

Deixe um review e faça uma escritora feliz e estimulada a continuar! XD

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Jan/2009)_


	34. Cap 34 Propício

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 34 –**

**Propício**

Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Kinuta Dosu, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto e ele, Hyuuga Neji.

Três da areia, um do som, cinco da folha. Nove finalistas ao todo.

Com o fim da última luta onde o tal de Dosu saíra vitorioso ante o Akimichi de Konoha, aquela era a estatística rápida que Neji pôde fazer antes de os vencedores das preliminares serem convocados para se reunirem perante o Hokage e os três examinadores daquele torneio.

Tão logo os nove se colocaram lado a lado, o Sandaime passou a fitá-los por alguns minutos antes de iniciar seu discurso ao qual o jovem gênio do time Gai ouvia a cada palavra dita.

Inicialmente o líder de su vilai retomou o que dissera no início daquela fase. Do fato de que na grande final muitas figuras importantes de diversos locais estariam presentes, bem como que eles, os nove, deveriam mostrar toda a habilidade e força que possuíam.

E que, mais importante, aquilo se iniciaria dentro de um mês.

Não só uma preparação para a vila e tempo para avisar aqueles que assistiriam às lutas finais, mas mais do que tudo, um tempo de preparação para eles, os participantes que almejavam o título de Chunnin.

Estudar e conhecer melhor seu inimigo, analisando todas as informações conseguidas ao longo das lutas; aprimorar e inovar a si mesmo, trabalhando para obter mais habilidades das quais poderia se utilizar ao longo da próxima fase.

Apesar do olhar impassível, Neji não pode deixar de pensar que naquelas preliminares ele não mostrara nem ao menos um quarto de sua verdadeira capacidade. Contudo, mesmo com aqueles pensamentos ele também possuía total consciência de que precisava trabalhar alguns pontos, pois, apesar de tudo, havia pessoas realmente fortes – tal como o shinobi de Suna contra qual Lee lutara – naquele meio.

Quando por fim ele pensou que seria dispensado, uma caixa começou a ser passada para que cada um dos candidatos retirasse um papel de dentro.

Os olhos brancos fitaram intrigados o papel a sua frente onde o algarismo '2' se encontrava escrito.

Lentamente, cada um dos candidatos disse seu número e, para surpresa de todos presentes – alguns mais, outros menos aparentes –, a chave, contra quem cada um iria lutar, foi revelada.

Neji arqueou as sobrancelhas por um instante, estreitando os olhos em um sorriso carregado de desdém. O olhar se moveu de soslaio, fitando seu oponente nas preliminares – que por sinal, o encarava com uma expressão desafiadora –.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Aquilo era p_erfeito._

O portador do Byakugan voltou o olhar para o Hokage que tornara a falar, após uma pergunta do Nara, explicando qual seria o procedimento das batalhas e de como seriam escolhidos os habilitados para serem ou não chuunins; do fato de que haveria notas a todos os participantes e que, do mesmo modo em que todos poderiam vir a se graduar, de repente, nenhum o viria.

E então Sarutobi os liberou para que se dedicassem aos 'estudos' e voltassem apenas dentro de um mês no local a ser definido.

Com um último olhar, o Hyuuga fitou seu próximo adversário, antes de se voltar para a saída, tal como todos os presentes.

O gênio sabia, por meio de sua observação, quais seriam os pontos que poderiam ser considerados perigosos em uma batalha contra o loiro escandaloso: a habilidade até interessante de se adaptar aos casos e, mais do que tudo, o fator surpresa que este mostrara na luta contra o Inuzuka, somado às estranhas cópias que o Uzumaki gerara em meio a luta.

Porém, para cada um daqueles pontos, Neji já possuía um plano ou poderia contar com algo. Para o último deles, principalmente, lembrou-se de algo interessante que poderia ser usado como uma carta a mais, mas para ser posto em prática talvez fosse necessário o auxílio de uma certa kunoichi.

Um sorriso de lado se abriu.

Precisava conversar com Tenten o mais breve possível, afinal, ele tinha de admitir: se ela se disponibilizasse a ajudá-lo com o treino que estava planejando, provavelmente sua vitória estava garantida. Afinal, um adversário fácil logo na primeira luta lhe pouparia forças para as próximas batalhas.

Um fracassado contra um gênio.

Perfeito.

Na visão de Neji, o destino não poderia estar sendo mais generoso com ele...

...E o gênio sequer imaginava a realidade oculta por trás de toda aquela 'benevolência'.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-san!

E aqui estamos com o capítulo 34. Peço desculpas antecipadas, caso ele tenha ficado estranho ou corrido demais. Sendo sincera, este capítulo não estava planejado. O escrevi na última uma hora, querendo postá-lo antes de viajar (assim não faço ninguém esperar até domingo! XD).

Na verdade o que será o capítulo 35 originalmente era para ser o 34, mas resolvi fazer este adicional que julguei importante para o decorrer da história pelo fato de que eu não podia ignorar a reação do Neji ao saber contra quem ele lutaria na final. X3

(E pensar que isso só me surgiu porque eu estava revendo o capítulo do fim das preliminares para saber quanto tempo os shinobis teriam para se preparar... XD)

Ah, sobre a última frase... um pequeno 'spoiler' flutuante que eu não resisti em escrever! XD

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! \o\ E agora, de fato, as preliminares terminaram e começaremos a preparação para La Gran Final! \o\

Agradecimentos mais do que especiais à_ Sinjin Hatake, Babu-chan n.n, Prisma-san, MaH Hyuuga, Lust Lotu's, ikaira, Thata2005686, Hyuuga Florine, Bells _e_ Hyuuga ALe _pelas reviews / e-mails deixados!

Dez reviews! Uma dezena! \o/

Acho que eu me animei tanto que além desse, dois ou três capítulos a mais saíram numa tacada, o que significa que vou conseguir postar em uma semana! X3

Muito obrigada a todos! \o/

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut! Responderei de algum modo!

Desculpem-me mais uma vez por toda e qualquer coisa, e muito obrigada a todos que me acompanham (seja em qual país você estiver)! \o/

Deixe um review e faça uma escritora feliz e estimulada a continuar! XD

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Jan/2009)_


	35. Cap 35 Mestra das Armas

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 35 –**

**Mestra das Armas**

Com certa dificuldade, os olhos castanhos se abriram fitando um teto sem cor que lhe era desconhecido. Os orbes se moveram um lado para o outro, fazendo-a concluir que se encontrava, provavelmente, em um quarto de hospital.

Suspirou, resignada, forçando seu corpo a se levantar, mas tão logo iniciou o movimento, uma dor aguda lhe percorreu toda a extensão das costas, fazendo-a cair deitada mais uma vez, agora com o cenho franzido em irritação.

Procurando se acalmar, fechou os olhos enquanto, lentamente, forçava a memória na tentativa de recobrar o que lhe acontecera pouco antes de perder a consciência. Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para, além de lembrar, constatar o que ocorrera por fim.

Ela havia perdido, e ainda nas preliminares.

Respirou fundo, forçando mais uma vez suas costas para, com sucesso, se sentar sobre o leito no qual se encontrava, ignorando a dor insistente que sentia pelo corpo e as costas que clamavam por descanso.

De soslaio, carregando uma expressão pensativa, pousou o olhar no leve movimento do vento sobre as cortinas da janela, enquanto mentalmente analisava cada momento da luta, observando em quais pontos errara; repassando cada ataque e movimentação tanto seu quanto da adversária que, no calor da batalha, eventualmente poderia ter perdido de vista.

Tenten logo se deu conta que ao longo daquela luta ela atacara apenas de longe e não se aproximara uma vez que se fosse da shinobi de Suna, contando puramente com sua boa mira e, por conseqüência, de suas armas, acreditando que aquilo seria o suficiente.

_Mas não fora. _

Temari se mostrara uma adversária forte que, além de tudo, possuía uma técnica perfeita contra a dela. A manipulação do ar por meio do leque permitira que todos os ataques da kunoichi da folha se tornassem inúteis.

O cenho da morena se franziu, pensativa. Era óbvio que, ao ver que o ataque de longa distância não dera certo da segunda vez – quando utilizara seu primeiro pergaminho de peso significativo –, ela então deveria ter mudado a estratégia.

_Porém, para qual?_

O olhar se abriu, surpreso, estupefato.

Mesmo que houvesse percebido na hora, mesmo que resolvesse mudar, de nada adiantaria. _Não havia_ outra estratégia.

Seus melhores golpes, suas técnicas e jutsus mais aprimorados, todos se baseavam em ataques de média e longa distância. Ela, apesar de saber utilizar ataques corpo-a-corpo, ainda assim não focara tanto neles quanto em seus outros golpes.

Tão logo aquela rápida análise foi feita, um sorriso repleto de amargura se abriu, refletindo toda a insatisfação da kunoichi para com sua própria falta de capacidade.

Apesar de tudo, apesar dos treinos com Gai, Lee e principalmente Neji, ainda assim, ela era fraca... e sua dependência para com suas armas, patética.

Ela, Tenten, dependia total, completa e exclusivamente de suas técnicas com armas de longa distância. Sua boa mira, capacidade de evocação e agilidade, nada mais eram que meras conseqüências da confiança cega por estas armas.

Confiança esta que, por sinal, beirava o absurdo e chegara a ponto de fazê-la não notar aquele erro básico: apesar de possuir uma mira perfeita, nem sempre seu alvo seria perfeito.

Meneou a cabeça, negativamente.

E pensar que precisara de uma derrota humilhante para notar aquilo, sendo que presenciara aquele erro dia após dia enquanto treinava com Neji e sua capacidade de se esquivar de seus golpes.

Suspirou, resignada, abrindo um sorriso desgostoso em seguida, fechando os olhos com o cenho franzido.

Gai dissera certa vez que ela era uma _mestra das armas_. Ele, no entanto, estava terrivelmente enganado. A mais dura e triste realidade era que, até aquele momento, a_s armas eram suas mestras_.

Uma verdade, um fato... que a kunoichi não deixaria continuar daquele modo.

Por mais que ainda sentisse que não merecia ser chamada de 'mestra das armas', Tenten faria de tudo para fazer alcançar plenamente àquela denominação. Assim, quem sabe ela estaria um passo mais próximo de alcançar seu objetivo inicial.

E quando os orbes castanhos finalmente se abriram, tudo o que se via era resolução.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-san!

Um pouco dos pensamentos da jovem kunoichi do time Gai, após sua luta contra a Temari! \o

Fico pensando se isso aconteceu logo depois (algumas horas) ou após um tempo significativo (dia seguinte, dias depois)... Mas não encontro uma boa resposta. Creio que seja mais o primeiro caso. õ___O"

Enfim², e a partir de agora, começando com este capítulo eu vou poder... voltar a viajar na maionese! Yey! \o/

Afinal, de agora em diante os integrantes do time Gai (Neji e Tenten, melhor dizendo), somem da timeline na história original e só reaparecem pouco antes da partida Naruto vs Neji! Neste meio tempo, vou poder criar alguns momentos! Isso vai ser divertido. Ohohoho! –evil smile–

Espero que tenham gostado! \o\

Agradecimentos mais do que especiais à_ Prisma-san, Hyuuga ALe, Babu-chan n.n, Hyuuga Florine, Lust Lotu's, ikaira _e_ Thata2005686 _pelas reviews / e-mails deixados!

Muito obrigada a todos! \o/

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut! Responderei de algum modo!

Desculpem-me mais uma vez por toda e qualquer coisa, e muito obrigada a todos que me acompanham (seja em qual país você estiver)! \o/

Deixe um review e faça uma escritora feliz e estimulada a continuar! XD

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Jan/2009)_


	36. Cap 36 Anormalidade

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 36 –**

**Anormalidade**

De pé, próxima da janela de seu quarto no hospital de Konoha, Tenten fitava um ponto qualquer no céu azul, mergulhada em seus próprios pensamentos. O som da porta se abrindo e de passos adentrando o aposento a tiraram de seu estado de contemplação, fazendo-a se voltar para ver quem entrava, deparando-se com um par de olhos brancos, fitando-a.

"Ah... olá, Neji." – cumprimentou, levemente surpresa.

Definitivamente, não esperava que seu amigo gênio aparecesse tão de repente.

"Então?" – questionou o rapaz, impassível, se aproximando e encostando-se à parede perpendicular a da porta e da janela, de frente para a cama.

"Alguns ossos fraturados, vários cortes pelo corpo, enfim, nada ao qual eu não sobreviva." – replicou a morena, carregando um sorriso divertido enquanto voltava a se sentar sobre o leito – "Amanhã mesmo devo ter alta." – informou.

E mesmo que o rosto sorrisse, os olhos castanhos da kunoichi se voltavam para o chão, aparentemente desencorajados a fitar o companheiro de equipe.

"Você não deveria se sentir constrangida." – observou o Hyuuga, impassível.

"Eu não estou..." – e antes de completar a frase, seus olhar se deparou com dois orbes brancos que a fitavam, céticos – "Ah... ok, você está certo, eu estou um pouco sem jeito, droga." – murmurou, amaldiçoando mentalmente a capacidade que Neji tinha de ver através das pessoas – "Depois de treinar tanto tempo, ainda assim, tudo pareceu inútil e eu me senti uma idiota por não ver erros tão simples." – confessou, desviando o olhar.

A morena suspirou, passando a mão levemente sobre a franja com uma expressão aborrecida.

"Porém, eu já me decidi. Não se preocupe." – observou, determinada, levantando o olhar para o amigo que a fitava em silêncio, indiferente – "Eu vou me esforçar, não pretendo desistir." – afirmou – "Afinal, este ainda não é o fim." – e abriu um sorriso, tal como lhe era de costume.

O gêrnio, por sua vez, a encarou com o cenho levemente franzido, sem nada dizer. A kunoichi por vezes proferia frases que nem mesmo ele compreendia o significado; e aquelas palavras, ditas daquele modo, definitivamente eram um exemplo típico disto.

"E como foram a sua luta e a do Lee?" – questionou a morena, mudando completamente o assunto em questão.

"Eu estou nas finais." – disse, recebendo um parabéns animado da jovem – "Já Lee, ele perdeu para o ruivo da areia... e não me parecia muito bem quando foi levado. Além disso, Gai-sensei me pareceu um tanto estranho... Alguma coisa está bem errada." – comentou, com um olhar intrigado.

"Ah... então era isso..." – observou, pensativa.

Aquele era o motivo pelo qual Lee não aparecera gritando e o porquê de quando Gai aparecera, apesar do costumeiro sorriso, falas altas e olhar animador, ainda assim, pequenos gestos e expressões pareciam estranhos. Alguma coisa, tal como o Hyuuga dissera, estava fora de seu eixo normal.

Deu de ombros, espantando aqueles pensamentos. Se fosse algo importante, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela e Neji saberiam.

"Ah, ouvi falar da sua luta." – comentou, vendo o moreno franzir o cenho, estreitando levemente o olhar – "Hinata-san ficou bem machucada, pelo o que ouvi alguns enfermeiros comentarem." – disse, procurando soar casual.

O Hyuuga cruzou os braços, fechando os olhos.

"Não é minha culpa se ela é fraca." – retrucou, ocultando um mínimo de irritação que lhe afligiu.

Uma fraca que conseguira, por meio de uma leitura perfeita, fazer ele, o gênio forte, perder sua costumeira postura.

Tenten suspirou, pesarosa.

"Neji..." – murmurou – "Eu entendo o seu ódio pela família principal, mas não será ferindo ninguém que você mudará qualquer um dos fatos de sua vida." – afirmou, fitando-o seriamente.

Os olhos brancos apenas lançaram um olhar irritado, enquanto o dono destes se voltava em direção à porta, fazendo a kunoichi franzir o cenho, realmente intrigada com aquela reação.

Em um caso como aquele, em que o jovem gênio se desagradasse com a observação feita, ele replicaria ou diria alguma frase atravessada, mas jamais escolheria a fuga, tal como estava prestes a fazer naquele momento.

Suspirou mais uma vez, fixando o olhar no moreno que acabara de colocar a mão sobre a maçaneta, erguendo o tom de voz.

"Você veio aqui apenas para me visitar?" – questionou a morena, fazendo Neji parar a poucos passos da saída – "Se foi apenas isso que te trouxe até aqui, eu agradeço pela _gentileza_." – afirmou, com um tom de escárnio na voz

Ainda de costas, o Hyuuga pareceu suspirar, voltando então seu perfil em direção à kunoichi, fitando-a de soslaio.

"Eu pretendo, para a próxima fase do torneio, desenvolver uma técnica que pertence ao meu clã..." – e, por um instante, Tenten teve a impressão de ver uma sombra de diversão nos olhos do rapaz – "...e creio que suas técnicas de ataques múltiplos e sucessivos, somados a sua mira, podem vir a ser proveitosos neste meu treino." – explicou, fitando-a com a impassibilidade habitual.

Tenten piscou algumas vezes.

"Isso é um pedido de ajuda?" – questionou a morena, vendo-o estreitar os olhos, talvez irritado, talvez contrariado, talvez sem jeito, mas que de um modo ou de outro a fez abrir um sorriso divertido – "Eu sempre treinei com você Neji e não será agora, num dos momentos mais cruciais, que eu te deixarei na mão." – afirmou, ignorando o olhar que seu impaciente amigo lhe lançava – "Só me dizer a hora e o lugar e tenha certeza, eu estarei lá." – concluiu, solícita.

O jovem gênio fechou os olhos, voltando a cabeça para frente, ficando completamente de costas para a kunoichi de seu time.

"O local será o de sempre, combinaremos um dia e um horário." – informou – "Deixo avisado que os treinos serão mais pesados do que de costume. Assim sendo, antes de marcarmos, trate devidamente de seus ferimentos." – disse, com um tom que beirava a ordem, saindo em seguida do recinto, deixando uma morena surpresa para trás.

Tão logo a porta se fechou, a morena se deitou sobre o leito com o cenho levemente franzido, fitando o branco do teto.

Depois daquela ordem que, querendo ou não, mostrava um mínimo de atenção por parte de Neji, Tenten concluiu que, definitivamente, tal como Gai-sensei, o gênio usualmente apático se encontrava fora de seu estado normal.

A partir daquilo, ela pode então ver claramente: seu time em um todo, estava de pernas para o ar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-san!

Postando rapidamente o capítulo 36! \o\ Como previsto no capítulo anterior, o pedido de ajuda (que nem pareceu um pedido de ajuda) do senhor Hyuuga para a jovem kunoichi de coques.

Nada profundo, nada incrível, mas uma leve interação entre ambos, já é alguma coisa. XD Se estiver muito estranho, peço desculpas. Acabei não revisando devidamente este capítulo. o.o'

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! \o\

Agradecimentos mais do que especiais à_ Prisma-san, Babu-chan n.n, ikaira, Lust Lotu's, Hyuuga Ale, Yonessaki Nahiki-chan _e_ MaH Hyuuga _pelas reviews deixadas!

Muito obrigada a todas! \o/

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut (que estão no meu perfil)! Responderei de algum modo!

Desculpem-me mais uma vez por toda e qualquer coisa, e muito obrigada a todos que me acompanham (seja em qual país você estiver)! \o/

Deixe um review e faça uma escritora feliz e estimulada a continuar! XD

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Jan/2009)_


	37. Cap 37 Desconcerto

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 37 –**

**Desconcerto**

O sol já se encontrava baixo no céu quando Tenten chegou ao campo de treinamento encontrando de pé, encostado em um dos costumeiros troncos ali existentes, seu amigo Hyuuga.

"Gai-sensei também o chamou aqui?" – questionou a kunoichi, vendo Neji assentir com um movimento de cabeça – "Estranho. O sensei geralmente esperaria até a manhã, não nos chamaria a essa hora do dia." – observou, intrigada – "Será que tem algo a ver com o fato de o Lee ter recobrado a consciência?" – questionou, parando ao lado do moreno, alongando os braços sobre a cabeça.

Não houve tempo para que o gênio sequer formulasse alguma resposta. Naquele instante, Gai surgiu em uma nuvem de fumaça. O semblante grave do jounnin em nada se assemelhava ao costumeiro sensei que lhes ensinava sobre o 'fogo da juventude'.

O silêncio pairou sobre o trio enquanto os discípulos fitavam ao professor, esperando que este se pronunciasse, vendo-o suspirar, sonoramente.

"Eu pensei em retardar o máximo que pudesse esta notícia, mas vocês, mais do que ninguém, tem o direito de saber sobre a situação atual do Lee..." – e naquele momento a voz de Gai pareceu tremer levemente.

Os olhos de ambos os genins fitavam atentos ao sério sensei.

"Durante as eliminatórias, a perna e o braço esquerdo de Lee foram seriamente feridos." – informou.

O grito lancinante que Lee soltara ao receber o último golpe de Gaara voltou aos ouvidos de Neji por um momento, fazendo-o franzir o cenho. Uma lembrança que ele nem ao menos se lembrava de ter guardado.

"Os médicos conversaram comigo e aqueles ferimentos feitos, por mais que não pareça... são realmente graves." – os olhos negros fitaram os dois integrantes de seu time, forçando-se a se manter forte.

Uma pausa.

"Quão grave, Gai-sensei?" – questionou Tenten, fitando ao sensei com expectativa.

A aflição que a kunoichi sentia não era pouca, afinal, diferente de Neji e de Gai, ela não presenciara a luta e, por conta disso, não tinha como ter noção do quão mal ou não Lee se encontrava.

Porém, bastou uma única frase para ela entender a gravidade total e até mais um pouco.

"Talvez... Lee nunca mais possa ser um ninja." – disse Gai, a voz vacilando, repleta de dor.

Uma expressão mista de surpresa e horror se abriu na face usualmente sorridente de Tenten. Os olhos brancos e impassíveis de Neji se arregalaram enquanto os braços, até então firmemente cruzados, se afrouxaram.

O choque de ambos – em um mais aparente, em outro menos – era tanto, que as palavras pareceram ficar entaladas em suas garganta, sem sair nem voltar.

"Este... é um momento muito difícil para o nosso time e precisamos..." – antes da frase ser concluída, os lábios do sensei se fecharam.

Mesmo Gai adorando se usar da oratória, ainda assim e talvez por isso mesmo, mais do que ninguém ele sabia que em momentos como o que estavam vivenciando, palavras eram o que todos menos precisavam. Além disso, seus discípulos eram inteligentes, sabiam o que precisava ser feito – e que, no caso, a verdade era que nada existia além daquela realidade –.

"Bem, durante as próximas semanas não teremos nenhum treino programado e assim, Neji possa utilizar o tempo existente para se preparar para a segunda fase do Chunnin Shiken." – informou o sensei, fazendo os dois presentes, perante a mudança de conversa, levantarem o olhar para encará-lo – "Qualquer coisa, basta me procurar, Neji." – avisou, recebendo um aceno positivo – "É isso. Estão dispensados." – avisou.

Nenhuma manifestação. Os olhos negros do sensei fitaram aos pensativos pupilos, fazendo-o forçar um sorriso animado.

"Quando vocês acharem mais apropriado, visitem o Lee. Ele ficará feliz em vê-los! Até mais meus queridos alunos!" – disse, por fim, fazendo a costumeira pose 'nice guy'.

Dito aquilo, Gai desapareceu em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça, deixando para trás dois genins silenciosos e, porque não dizer, confusos.

Ambos haviam presenciado o esforço de Lee, a luta deste para melhorar, a força que este adquirira com o tempo longo e insistente de treinamento.

Tenten agora tinha certeza de que seu time estava de pernas para o ar. As causas não poderiam ser piores e sua face dizia por si todos os pensamentos que lhe ocorriam: a tristeza por Lee, a confusão pela notícia, o horror pelas feridas que ela não sabia como eram... Cada nuance era demonstrado, se não pela expressão – que mudava a cada segundo –, pelos olhos castanhos, transparentes.

Neji, por sua vez, permanecia com a expressão impassível, sem emoções aparentes, o exato oposto de Tenten.

"É assim." – murmurou o moreno, estreitando o olhar que se encontrava fixo em um ponto qualquer – "Por mais que você tente ir contra o destino, ele sempre irá impor pedras para que você não se desvie dele..." – concluiu em tom quase automático, como um texto pré ensaiado.

Aquela frase, se fora um modo de confortar a si mesmo ou se era de fato o que o consciente do jovem gênio achava, Tenten, no turbilhão de emoções e pensamentos na qual se encontrava, não conseguia discernir tal como faria em ocasiões normais.

Seus olhos castanhos se voltaram sem um traço que fosse da costumeira expressão simpática, estupefatos, alterando-se em seguida para um olhar de profundo desgosto.

"Você é um idiota, Neji." – proferiu, irritada, dando-lhe as costas para sair da floresta em passos firmes.

Os orbes brancos fitaram a figura da kunoichi se afastar.

Se, por si só, o choque da notícia sobre o estado de Lee não fora suficiente para abalar a mente fechada do Hyuuga, este, somado às palavras agressivas proferidas por alguém em geral agradável, tiveram a força necessária para fazer o cérebro do gênio dar um estranho solavanco.

E, pela primeira vez na vida, Hyuuga Neji não sabia exatamente o que pensar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-san!

Inicialmente, gomen nasai! X.x

Desta vez além de realmente demorar um mês, o capítulo não ficou exatamente uma maravilha! Sorry! U.u'

Estou com uma falta de inspiração absurda. Não sei o que acontece viu... õ.o' Espero que passe! XP

Sobre o capítulo, a notícia sobre o Lee... e um viva ao nosso gênio que consegue causar as mais diferente reações nas pessoas. o.o' Fora isso, sem muito a dizer.

Agradecimentos mais do que especiais à_ MitsukoMiyuki, Yonessaki Nahiki-chan, Prisma-san, Babu-chan, Hyuuga ALe, Lust Lotu's, ikaira, Hyuuga Florine, Flávia Lopes _(não tive como lhe responder decentemente, mas muito obrigada por todos os elogios, fiquei lisonjeada! X3)_, MaH Hyuuga _e_ Darknee-chan _pelas reviews deixadas!

Muito obrigada a todas! \o/

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut (que estão no meu perfil)! Responderei de algum modo!

Desculpem-me mais uma vez pelo atraso e por toda e qualquer coisa, e muito obrigada a todos que me acompanham (seja em qual país você estiver)! \o/

Deixe um review e faça uma escritora feliz e estimulada a continuar! XD

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Mar/2009)_


	38. Cap 38 Reconhecimento

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 38 –**

**Reconhecimento**

Tenten encarava a porta metálica a sua frente, um tanto quanto apreensiva. No dia anterior, seguinte ao encontro com Gai e o 'desentendimento' com Neji, a kunoichi procurara o sensei para saber como fora a luta, o que acontecera e contra quem Lee lutara. O jounnin respondeu, com uma expressão orgulhosa mesmo que com um quê de sofrimento por trás dos olhos negros.

Cada ataque, cada volta, cada momento contra aquela "defesa absoluta da areia" foi relatada de tal forma e com tamanha riqueza de detalhes que a jovem morena podia jurar que estava vendo a luta diante de si.

Após a narração, e os devidos agradecimentos e pedidos de desculpa, Tenten retornou ao seu lar, e passou todos os momentos pensando em como agir ou o que dizer quando chegasse a hora de entrar no quarto escondido por trás daquele bloco de metal a sua frente. Até agora, mesmo após uma longa noite sem sono, nada lhe viera.

Respirou fundo três vezes antes de pousar a mão sobre a maçaneta, puxando-a para abrir a porta. Ser ela mesma, era o melhor que poderia fazer naquele momento.

"Olá Lee!" – exclamou, sorrindo como de costume, entrando no quarto rapidamente.

O Rock se encontrava sentado sobre a cama, rígido, ereto, com o rosto fixo em um ponto qualquer, carregando uma expressão claramente pensativa e sem qualquer traço de ter ouvido o cumprimento que lhe fora feito. O cenho da morena se franziu, curioso, fazendo-a dar alguns passos para se aproximar do amigo.

"Lee?" – chamou novamente, balançando a mão na frente do rosto do rapaz que finalmente pareceu acordar do transe momentâneo.

"Tenten!" – exclamou, surpreso – "Nem vi você entrando." – disse, piscando algumas vezes.

"Percebi." – murmurou, tentando soar divertida enquanto se sentava próxima à cama – "E então, como está?" – questionou.

"Bem..." – respondeu o moreno simplesmente, voltando a se postar pensativo, algo que chamou a atenção da kunoichi.

"Você parece incomodado com algo." – observou, fitando-o com certa preocupação e evidente curiosidade.

"Ah..." – murmurou o moreno, voltando à realidade mais uma vez – "Desculpe-me por isso." – e os olhos negros a fitaram por alguns instantes, voltando-se para o lençol sob sua mão – "Acontece que... Neji veio me visitar hoje cedo..." – disse, vagamente.

A mestra das armas franziu o cenho, levemente incomodada com a lembrança da frase dita pelo Hyuuga e, baseada nesta, passou a deduzir diversas possibilidades, porém Lee prosseguiu, interrompendo os pensamentos da amiga.

"Quando acordei, ele já estava aqui, em silêncio, próximo da janela e de costas para mim." – disse, franzindo o cenho – "Quando eu perguntei o que ele queria, Neji olhou pra mim por um instante e então caminhou para a porta." – relembrou, fazendo pequenas pausas a medida que remontava a cena sob o olhar intrigado de Tenten – "Pouco antes de sair ele parou segurando a porta e, sem se virar, disse: 'Eu ainda pretendo lutar contra aquela tal de lótus primária, Lee...'. Depois disso, sem mais nem menos, saiu." – recitou, claramente sem entender.

Os olhos castanhos se abriram, piscando algumas vezes, levemente surpresos pelo ato do Hyuuga. Apesar de tudo... Apesar das frases estúpidas... Neji não era de todo...

"Eu fique pensando, mas realmente não entendi." – explicou, com expressão confusa – "E você, Tenten, o que você acha que o Neji quis dizer com isso?" – questionou, fitando à companheira de time.

Um suspiro, seguido de um sorriso matreiro.

"Quem sabe." – retrucou, dando de ombros – "Nunca dá pra ter certeza absoluta sobre o que se passa na mente de Hyuuga Neji." – afirmou, revirando os olhos – "Mas... Eu arrisco alegar que Neji disse, do jeito dele, que não é para você desistir ainda e que, quando possível, ele deseja lutar contra você e a força da sua lótus primária." – explicou, vendo um brilho renovado surgir nos olhos do Rock.

"Será...?" – questionou, com certa desconfiança.

"Creio que sim." – afirmou a morena com um olhar convicto.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto Lee fitava as próprias mãos.

"Bem, eu preciso resolver alguns problemas." – disse Tenten, espreguiçando-se – "Passei apenas para ver como você estava. Mais tarde apareço para conversarmos um pouco." – afirmou, sorridente.

"Esta bem. Obrigado, Tenten." – disse, levantando o olhar para a morena.

"Não há de que e, aliás, desculpe não ter trazido nada." – disse, abanando as mãos, fazendo o rapaz menear a cabeça.

"Não tem necessidade." – afirmou – "Mas se quiser trazer alguma coisa para comer, eu agradeço. A comida daqui não é das melhores." – disse, sem jeito.

"Ok! Trarei algumas frutas então!" – concordou, sorrindo – "Até mais!" – disse, saindo do quarto em seguida.

A porta se fechou com um leve rangido atrás da kunoichi pensativa.

Aquele fato ocorrido com Lee, aquele reconhecimento tão sutil... não era algo que ela poderia ignorar. Porque independente do que Neji dissera antes, aquele ato de agora o redimia, ao menos o necessário para Tenten.

Suspirou sonoramente, passando a caminhar. Ela tinha de encontrar um certo gênio... e ela sabia muito bem onde ele provavelmente estaria.

Agora, era a hora dela de fazer algo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Minna-san!

I'm back! \o/

Demorei muito (quase quatro meses) e, além disso, o capítulo está estranho e sem o tom costumeiro.

Peço mil desculpas por ambos os fatores! X.x Como eu disse no capítulo anterior, eu estava sem inspiração e essa falta continuou até algumas semanas atrás. Agora estou voltando ao normal e creio que com isso, os capítulos melhorarão daqui pra frente e voltarão a ser postados todo o fim de semana (espero).

Sobre o capítulo: apesar de ele ser focado no Lee e na Tenten, quem acabou sendo o personagem realmente importante foi o Neji. Porque eu imagino que por mais fria que a pessoa seja (ou se faça de), ainda assim em tempos de pesar, ela demonstrará o mínimo necessário de gentileza (tal como o Sasuke que disse "obrigado" para a Sakura antes de sair da vila ou a Temari que caiu de joelhos de alívio ao ver que Kankurou estava bem).

Enfim, enfim, agradecimentos especiais à_ Prisma-san, Babu-chan, Lust Lotu's, Yonessaki Nahiki-sana, Hyuuga ALe, ikaira, Mayy, Puri-senpai _e_ Hyuuga Tenten n.n _pelas reviews deixadas! Muito obrigada a todas!

Aliás, yey! 200 reviews! \o/

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut (que estão no meu perfil)! Responderei de algum modo!

Desculpem-me mais uma vez pelo atraso astronômico, e muito obrigada a todos que favoritaram e que eventualmente me acompanham (seja em qual país você estiver)! \o/

Deixe um review e faça uma escritora feliz e estimulada a continuar! XD

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Jul/2009)_


	39. Cap 39 Kaiten

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 39 –**

**Kaiten**

Parado em meio a clareira na qual já acostumara a treinar, Neji fechou os olhos, concentrando-se em seu interior, nas correntes de chakra que o permeavam. Lentamente os orbes brancos se abriram, revelando o Byakugan já ativo. Seus olhos baixaram, fitando às próprias mãos que agora nada mais eram que brilhos azulados. A circulação do chakra começou a se expandir lentamente, mais e mais por todo o corpo, formando uma massa densa, tal como uma camada protetora.

Os braços e pernas se abriram, calmamente, enquanto a massa azulada acompanhava os movimentos do Hyuuga. O corpo jovem passou a girar de modo rápido, formando uma bola por um instante, sumindo tão logo se expandiu. Neji parou, com o cenho franzido, sem mais nenhum resquício da massa densa de chakra sobre si e aos seus pés, um evidente desgaste da terra, indicando que ele liberara chakra para o chão, de maneira desnecessária.

Aquilo não estava bom.

Uma kunai cruzou as árvores, sendo derrubada pelos punhos ágeis do moreno que fitou a direção de onde a arma viera, deparando-se com a figura observadora de Tenten.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – questionou o gênio, friamente.

"Ora, eu tinha ficado de treinar com você, não é mesmo?" – questionou, divertida, sendo encarada por um olhar cético do rapaz – "Desculpe não ter aparecido antes. Ainda estava me recuperando e depois disso fiquei um pouco... hum... chocada com a notícia sobre o Lee." – explicou, alongando os braços sobre a cabeça enquanto se aproximava com um sorriso sem graça – "Creio que por mais que eu tentasse, ainda assim eu não estaria em condições de te ajudar." – disse, fitando-o, divertida.

"Entendo..." – assentiu o Hyuuga, indiferente, fechando os olhos por um breve momento.

Tenten decidira por não citar a discussão de ambos, afinal, ele já fizera o que podia por Lee, não havia porque voltar ao assunto. Por outro lado, ela não pretendia se desculpar pelas palavras rudes, afinal, naquela situação qualquer pessoa ficaria irritada perante a frase desnecessária do amigo de olhos brancos e, mais do que tudo, ela sabia que Neji tinha suas próprias conclusões e entendia à maneira dele o porquê de ela ter agido daquele modo.

Neji, por sua vez, decidiu por também não citar e nem se desculpar ou inquirir um pedido de desculpas por parte da morena, afinal, ele fora sincero dizendo aquilo que lhe viera à mente, tal como ela também fora – e por sinal, sempre era –. Além disso, independente de qualquer coisa, a frase de Tenten não o afetara em nada – ou ao menos assim ele achava – e ele já havia feito o que estava ao seu alcance por Lee.

"E então..." – disse a morena fitando ao shinobi – "Em que minha habilidade de 'múltiplos e sucessivos ataques' pode lhe ser útil?" – questionou, voltando o olhar para o chão – "Teria algo a ver com esse buraco sob você e aquela massa de chakra que eu senti?" – perguntou, indicando o solo desgastado sob o Hyuuga que assentiu solenemente.

"Kaiten." – proferiu Neji, fitando-a com seriedade – "Utilizando os tenketsus existentes ao longo do meu corpo, eu libero uma alta quantidade de chakra. Assim, uma barreira é criada sobre mim o que impede que qualquer tipo de ataque físico me acerte." – dissertou, concentrado – "E então, rotacionando meu corpo, eu disperso os ataques feitos para longe, me dando margem para eventualmente utilizar o Hakke Rokujuuyonshou." – explicou, sob o olhar atento da kunoichi.

"Como uma defesa absoluta." – observou Tenten, relembrando das palavras de Gai sobre a luta de Lee.

"Algo como isso." – concordou, apático – "Afinal, o Kaiten impossibilita os golpes que poderiam ser feitos em meu ponto cego e, além disso, será perfeito contra eventuais ataques múltiplos." – explicou, pensativo.

A morena ponderou por um instante. Neji era hábil em se defender por si mesmo, mas essa habilidade somada a uma onde pudesse se defender de ataques múltiplos vindo de lugares distintos tornaria ainda maior as chances dele vencer. E, dentre os conhecidos do Hyuuga, ela era a única que poderia simular uma ofensiva numerosa. De fato, não era a toa que ele pedira aquela ajuda à ela especificamente.

"Hum... entendo." – observou – "É uma grande técnica." – comentou, animada.

Neji abriu um sorriso carregado de sarcasmo.

"Esta é uma técnica pertencente unicamente aos herdeiros da casa Hyuuga, da família principal." – acrescentou, fechando os olhos brevemente.

Os olhos castanhos se abriram em surpresa com o significado daquelas palavras. Suspirou, dando de ombros em seguida. Afinal, Neji não era considerado um gênio por nada.

"Bem, e o que eu preciso fazer? Te atacar?" – questionou Tenten.

"Com todas as armas que puder." – acrescentou o Hyuuga – "Meu treinamento será mais proveitoso se eu tentar me proteger de algo potencialmente perigoso. Treinar com o nada não surtiu o efeito necessário." – explicou, fechando os olhos de modo concentrado.

"E se eu o acertar?" – observou a kunoichi, não podendo conter um quê de preocupação na voz.

"Você não irá." – afirmou o gênio, com um quê de confiança implícita na frase.

Tenten ponderou por um momento, fechando os olhos enquanto suspirava.

"Está bem." – disse por fim – "Será do modo como você preferir. Apenas tome cuidado, pois acertá-lo em cheio uma vez foi mais do que o suficiente para mim." – pediu, fitando-o séria, fazendo-o abrir um sorriso sarcástico.

"Garanto que não se repetirá." – afirmou, voltando as costas para a jovem – "Quando você quiser, venha." – disse, ativando o Byakugan.

"Hai!" – concordou a morena, sorrindo, puxando um pergaminho de suas vestes, pronta para acertá-lo com tudo.

Afinal, da mesma forma que Neji estava confiante em si mesmo e naquele treino – a ponto de até mesmo contar a essência daquela técnica secreta para a kunoichi do time Gai para que ela não hesitasse em atacá-lo –, ela também estava.

Porque mesmo que a técnica Kaiten fosse exclusiva aos membros da souke e em tese algo impossível para alguém da bunke, tal como o moreno a sua frente era, ainda assim, ela acreditava que ele conseguiria, provando sua capacidade para todos e quaisquer membros Hyuuga que se encontrassem presentes na luta. Pois ele era um gênio; ele era Hyuuga Neji e isso... dizia mais do que tudo.

Então, Tenten saltou.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Hi Minna-san!

Bem, como prometido, aqui estou eu após uma semana! :D (Com um pequeno atraso por conta do ffnet que não cooperava)

E tadah, o que a Tenten decidiu! Nada extraordinário, mas ela tinha uma promessa a ser cumprida... Imagino que muitos tenham pensado nessa possibilidade, não? X3

Um capítulo bastante 'técnico' e que foi estranho de se escrever. Ainda estou voltando ao ritmo pra lidar com o Neji e a Tenten. XD

Enfim, enfim, agradecimentos especiais à_ Prisma-san, Babu-chan, ikaira,_ _Lust Lotu's _e_ . _pelas reviews deixadas! Muito obrigada a todas e peço desculpas por não ter respondido às reviews. O ffnet anda meio fresco e não consegui fazê-lo! Gomen! x.x

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut (que estão no meu perfil)! Responderei de algum modo!

Muito obrigada a todos que eventualmente me acompanham (seja em qual país você estiver)! \o/

Deixe um review e faça uma escritora feliz e estimulada a continuar! XD

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Ago/2009)_

–


	40. Cap 40 Limites

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 40 –**

**Limites**

Os olhos castanhos observaram cada uma das armas lançadas por suas mãos serem repelidas pela gigantesca massa azul centrífuga que cobrira o corpo de Neji. Era incrível que ele ainda permanecesse de pé, mesmo após ter lançado mão de uma quantidade tão grande de chakra.

"Você ultrapassou os limites humanos." – observou a de coques, ofegante, observando a costas do gênio que permanecia em silêncio.

"Eu devo... ter usado muito chakra..." – murmurou o moreno, sem aviso, caindo para frente, desfalecido.

Tenten assistiu, chocada, o amigo cair inerte dentro do buraco de alguns metros de diâmetro, que resultara da técnica deste.

"Você está bem, Neji?!" – exclamou, preocupada, correndo até o rapaz.

Rapidamente a morena se aproximou, agachando-se perto do gênio que permaneceu deitado sobre o chão, imóvel. Virou-o de barriga para cima, verificando os batimentos e a respiração do Hyuuga, suspirando aliviada em seguida. Ele estava bem e consciente. Apenas exausto a ponto de mal conseguir se mexer.

Tenten voltou até onde deixara sua mochila para pegar seu cantil de água, retornando em seguida, colocando a cabeça do moreno sobre suas pernas, forçando-o a tomar alguns goles de água.

"Eu estou bem." – resmungou o gênio, com o cenho franzido, tentando se levantar.

"Você mal consegue abrir os olhos, Neji." – ralhou a morena, mantendo o shinobi deitado com um expressão dura, fazendo-o suspirar, contrariado.

"Pelo visto, preciso controlar a quantidade de chakra liberado e limitar o alcance para que ele não exceda demais a extensão do meu corpo." – comentou o Hyuuga, fazendo a de coques revirar os olhos perante aquele 'descanso' – "Assim utilizarei menos chakra, terei menos chances de me cansar como agora e poderei efetuar o Hakke." – finalizou.

"Você está indo bem." – observou Tenten – "Passaram alguns dias desde que começamos e você já consegue efetuar a técnica. Agora é apenas uma questão de balancear certos pontos, não é? Então creio que não demorará muito para que você domine o Kaiten." – afirmou, sorrindo calmamente.

"Provavelmente." – concordou o moreno.

"Agora pare de falar e descanse que eu também preciso de uma pausa." – comentou, distraída, afastando uma mecha do cabelo do rapaz – "Assim que você estiver melhor, continuamos." – prometeu, fazendo-o tomar mais um gole de água, vendo-o fechar os olhos brancos.

O silêncio veio imediatamente, cortado por um breve suspiro da kunoichi do Time Gai.

Tenten já vira seu colega de treinos ofegar, se agachar de cansaço, estar sujo como ambos estavam após um longo treinamento; mas era a primeira vez desde que o conhecera que o vira chegar a ponto de cair de exaustão daquela maneira. Ele realmente estava dando tudo de si naquele treino, se esforçando de uma forma que ela nunca vira antes, mas que, não duvidava, deveria ser tal e qual o esforço que o jovem shinobi fizera para alcançar o Hakke Rokujuuyonshou – que era uma técnica tão ou até mais complexa que aquela –.

Um sorriso carregado de melancolia se abriu na face da kunoichi.

Mesmo o ninja sendo um gênio, ainda que devido a isso parecesse ser fácil e óbvio que ele alcançaria qualquer técnica... bem, não era assim. O Hyuuga era falível, se machucava, se cansava, se esforçava e, mais do que tudo: possuía limites. Limites que ele sempre procurava sobrepujar, talvez por si mesmo, talvez por algum motivo a mais.

O fato de Neji ser um gênio ia muito além daquela simples denominação dada e em nada mudava o fato de ele ser um humano como qualquer outro. Vê-lo se esforçar tanto... Apenas tornava aquilo mais claro do que nunca para Tenten.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Hi Minna-san!

Após uma semana, aqui estou de novo! \o/

Este capítulo... Ele não existia. Melhor dizendo, ele existia, mas não ia ser postado porque o que eu tinha (que eram os cinco primeiros parágrafos), podia ser facilmente atrelado ao próximo capítulo. Ontem, contudo, relendo meu arquivo me veio um insight e, resultado: surgiu o capítulo 40 – Limites. Talvez seja um capítulo meio out, mas foi divertido escrever. X3

Sem muito o que falar (gosto de ouvir a análise dos outros X3), agradecimentos especiais à_ ., Babu-chan, ikaira,_ _Lust Lotu's _e_ Prisma-san_ pelas reviews deixadas! Muito obrigada a todas! \o/

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut (que estão no meu perfil)! Responderei de algum modo!

Muito obrigada a todos que eventualmente me acompanham (seja em qual país você estiver)! \o/

Deixe um review e faça uma escritora feliz e estimulada a continuar! ;D

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Ago/2009)_


	41. Cap 41 Aquecimento

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sobre Asas e Caminhos**_

– **Capítulo 41–**

**Aquecimento**

As semanas seguintes passaram proveitosa e rapidamente de forma que, em um piscar de olhos, o dia da terceira fase do Chunnin Shiken finalmente chegara junto de toda a excitação e expectativa sobre esta.

Tenten pousou, um tanto exausta, carregando uma expressão satisfeita no rosto enquanto via Neji parar de rotacionar, permanecendo de costas para ela. Após semanas aperfeiçoando o Kaiten, ele finalmente conseguira.

"Nem mesmo um arranhão." – observou, ofegante – "Perfeito, Neji." – adicionou, sorrindo enquanto encarava os longos cabelos do portador do Byakugan.

Um instante de silêncio e, ainda de costas, o moreno voltou o rosto na direção de Tenten, fitando-a com a seriedade costumeira.

"Isso já basta para o aquecimento... Vamos." – disse, passando a caminhar em seguida.

A de coques observou o gênio se mover, surpresa, dando de ombros enquanto enrolava seu pergaminho, seguindo-o. Depois de uma manhã inteira finalizando o Kaiten, de fato, era mais do que suficiente para um "aquecimento".

Suspirou, alcançando o amigo que apesar da façanha alcançada, não parecia extasiado. Pelo contrário, Neji continuava sério e indiferente como sempre, ao menos a olhares de terceiro. Tenten, contudo, sabia que apesar das aparências, seu amigo estava concentrado e guardava a euforia apenas dentro de si, afinal, acima de qualquer coisa, o mais importante era que a primeira luta seria a dele – e isso era uma grande responsabilidade –.

Os olhos castanhos fitaram o shinobi que andava ao seu lado. Um estranho calafrio lhe passou pela nuca, fazendo-a se arrepiar ao encarar os olhos brancos de Neji – que no momento se encontravam levemente estreitos e com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas –. O sexto sentido da kunoichi gritava em aviso sobre algo que ela não sabia bem o que era.

Suspirou sonoramente, fechando os olhos para acalmar aquela sensação estranha. Quando tornou a abrir os orbes, encontrava-se em frente ao estádio. Ela teria de se encaminhar para a outra entrada.

"Bem, vou para as arquibancadas." – avisou a de coques, recebendo um assentimento do Hyuuga que virara os olhos para observá-la de soslaio – "Boa sorte, Neji." – disse, sorrindo – "E... Fique _frio_." – acrescentou, divertida, mas com uma leve preocupação por trás dos brilhos dos olhos.

O moreno franziu o cenho, curioso e levemente sem entender, assentindo, retornando à apatia.

"Até. Estarei torcendo." – afirmou, animada, correndo em direção à outra entrada, sentindo a estranheza com que os olhos brancos haviam notado naquele pedido.

Tenten sabia que era uma perda de tempo aconselhar Neji a 'ficar frio', afinal, o gênio era uma pessoa fria por natureza.

Uma frieza, no entanto, apenas externa, afinal, todas as pessoas, independente de quão fria pareça, por dentro ela sempre estará quente. Emoções, sentimentos, por piores que sejam – como vingança ou ódio – eram quentes. E por algum motivo ela sabia que internamente, o Hyuuga de seu time não era frio como aparentava.

O que a morena não imaginava – e talvez nem o próprio gênio – era que ele não estava apenas quente.

Neji estava em ponto de ebulição...

E com certeza, aquilo nada tinha relação com o aquecimento anterior à luta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas da Autora:**

Hi Minna-san!

Uma semana atrasada, mas tive alguns problemas com a faculdade. Ando meio corrida, sabe como é... =P

Enfim, um capítulo curto que foi meio que completamente improvisado, mas é de coração. XD Nosso cool-hot Neji terá sua primeira luta enquanto Tenten fica com seu sexto sentido apitando. Alguma relação? Quem sabe. XD

Sem muito que falar (gosto de ouvir a análise dos outros), agradecimentos especiais à_ Prisma-san, Hyuuga Tenten n.n, Babu-chan,_ _Lust Lotu's _e_ ._ pelas reviews deixadas! Muito obrigada a todas! \o/

Perguntas, dúvidas, angústias, críticas, elogios, pedidos, enfim, qualquer coisa será muito bem vinda, seja por meio de reviews ou e-mails ou MSN ou orkut (que estão no meu perfil)! Responderei de algum modo!

Muito obrigada a todos que eventualmente me acompanham (seja em qual país você estiver)! \o/

E deixem um review! Estimulem-me a continuar e inspirar, porque os próximos capítulos vão ser porreta... x.x (eu e meus problemas com lutas e introduções)

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Ago/2009)_


End file.
